The Young and the Dramatic: Season One
by Reading10
Summary: Follow the lives of the residents of Wawanakwa City as they deal with their dramatic deeds. When Bridgette Summers move to the City, she is unaware of the great danger that follows her as she attempts to uncover the truth behind the Duncan Abraham case.
1. Bridgette Moves to the City

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 1: Bridgette Moves to the City

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ms. Summers as Bridgette loaded the last box into her Jeep.

Bridgette sighed as she shut the door.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure," Bridgette said, "I'm 25 now. I'm pretty sure I can start making my own decisions,"

Ms. Summers sighed, "Well, I'll be sure to come visit you every weekend, OK?" she asked while she ran a finger through the surfer chick's blonde hair.

"OK," Bridgette smiled at her mother, "But don't feel like you need to, OK?"

"Got it," Ms. Summers said, and then checked her watch, "Well, you should get going. You told the landlord you would meet him at 2:00. It's nearly noon, and you've got a pretty decent drive ahead of you,"

Bridgette nodded, and then gave her mother a hug. "I'll miss you, Mom,"

"I'll miss you too," her mother said as they departed, "Try not to make any stupid decisions, got it?"

"Got it," Bridgette said, and then got into her car. She started the engine, and then pulled out of her driveway—well, her mother's driveway now, and with a single wave, she started down the road.

* * *

McLean Enterprises was busy at the moment, as young interns lined the hallways, waiting to be interviewed by the boss for the job. One intern, Katie Stars, was eagerly sipping her water from her water bottle, while she sat in the lobby.

"Katie Stars?" called out the receptionist at the desk, as she stood up.

"That's me," Katie said happily as she stood up as well.

"Follow me," the receptionist said, and led Katie down a hallway past the desk. As she walked, the receptionist started talking, "Now, I'm Courtney Jones, Mr. McLean's secretary. Here are some tips: don't get nervous. Mr. McLean can smell fear,"

Katie gulped.

"Really?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Courtney chuckled as she stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, "No. I'm only joking," however, then she put on a straight face, "Well, I could not be,"

"Here's Mr. McLean's office," Courtney said, knocking on the door, "Good luck,"

As Courtney started to walk away, Katie watched as the door slowly slid open, revealing a very dark office.

"Come in," purred a voice.

* * *

"Damn it," Gwen groaned as she dropped another paint jar again.

"Next time, try not to spill the stupid paint jar, Gwen!" snapped a voice from behind the main counter.

"Yes Heather," Gwen said, looking back to her manager. The Goth then went to get the dust pan and broom from the supply closet, and started to lament on why she had ever chosen to get a job at the local paint supply store.

Especially since Heather Carmichael was the manager.

When Gwen returned to the front of the store, she was surprised to see Heather talking to her boyfriend, Alejandro, at the main counter. She groaned, knowing that Heather was always nagging on her about getting to work, but then wasted time talking to Alejandro.

"Hypocrite," Gwen muttered, as she bent down to clean up the shards of the paint jar.

"Gwen," Heather's voice rang out again.

Gwen stood back up to see Heather standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Take my shift," Heather said, "I have a date tonight,"

"But—"Gwen said, trying to interrupt the evil manager, but was then interrupted.

"If you don't want to take my shift," Heather said, "Then you can just find another job. Got it?"

Gwen sighed, "Yes Heather," she said, and then watched as Heather walked out of the store with Alejandro, leaving the Goth to cover Heather's and her own shift.

* * *

"This is the apartment," said Dawn as she showed Bridgette her new home. It was a lavish two-bedroom apartment with neon green walls, giving it more of a retro look. It was fully furnished with white furniture, giving Bridgette a weird vibe.

"It looks nice," Bridgette said happily.

Dawn turned back around to face the surfer chick, "You must be new in town. I'm Dawn," she said, holding out a hand.

Bridgette gladly shook it, giving Zoey some confidence.

"This a really quiet town," Dawn said, "Wawanakwa City doesn't really get that much attention anymore,"

"What do you mean "anymore"?" Bridgette asked, looking confused.

Dawn sighed, "Well, ever since that big scandal got covered up, it's been rather quiet around here. I hear Duncan Abraham is still out there though,"

Bridgette's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," Dawn said, waving it away, "Just some big murder case that was wrapped up by the police department years ago," the moonchild then walked towards the door, "I'm right down the hall if you need anything, OK?"

As Dawn left, Bridgette was left to ponder what she really meant.

* * *

"I'm Katie Stars, sir," Katie said, taking a seat across the desk from Chris McLean, the owner of McLean Enterprises.

Chris nodded, "I understand you want the job of intern around here, huh?"

"Yes sir," Katie nodded her head, and then pulled paper out of her folder, "Here's my resume, sir,"

Chris waved it away.

"Oh, there won't be any need for that, Ms. Stars," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Why is that?" Katie sounded confused.

"Because you're hired," Chris said, "Now report to my office tomorrow morning 9:00 a.m., sharp. We'll start you salary at say, $20.00 an hour, OK?"

Katie was stunned at the lavish treatment she was getting. She stood up, still amazed, "Thank you sir! Believe me, I won't disappoint you!"

"That's nice," Chris said, "Now please feel free to tell Courtney at the desk that the spot's been filled, and then she can come see me now,"

The sweet girl then left the room, feeling confident, but still confused at Chris's motives.

As Katie left, Chris waited for a few minutes before Courtney walked back in.

"You called, sir?" Courtney asked.

"Lock the door behind you," Chris said, pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses, "I think some celebrating is in order,"

Courtney did so, and then giggled, "Oh, sir, why is that?"

Chris chuckled, and popped open the bottle of wine.

"Because everything is going according to plan," Chris said, chuckling.

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

Bridgette smiled as she walked into the Wawanakwa Daily office.

"I'm looking for a newspaper article, say on Duncan Abraham?" the surfer chick asked the lady behind the counter.

**A certain plan goes into motion…**

"My first day on the job, and I'm sorting mail?" Katie asked herself as she was escorted into the mail room.

"Part of the job," Courtney advised her.

**More characters are introduced…**

"Hey handsome," the blonde said, standing up, and letting Tyler happily pick her up.

**And when a mysterious resident shows up, nobody is prepared…**

"Anybody know where the bathroom is?" the young man asked as he walked into the office.

* * *

**A/N – **I've been inspired by watching _The Young and the Restless_ and decided to make my own little soap opera! There should be a chapter posted every day, just like a regular soap opera! You've already seen some storylines open up! See you tomorrow with the next chapter!

-Reading10


	2. Katie is Stunned at Her New Job

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 2: Katie Is Stunned At Her New Job

The next morning, Katie got up early, and started her daily routine of walking on the treadmill for a half an hour while reading one of her romance novels. Of course, her roommate Sadie would still be crashed on the couch after staying up all night, watching TV shows.

After walking, she got her shower, and cooked herself breakfast: over-medium eggs, with two pieces of wheat toast, and a glass of Ovaltine. As she grabbed her keys, she fixed her hair as she looked in the mirror.

"New job, here I come," the sweet girl said to herself as she stepped out the door of her apartment.

* * *

Around the same time, Bridgette was sitting on the white couch in her living room, sipping a glass of coffee. She had been up all night thinking about what Dawn had meant about Duncan Abrahams.

The surfer chick stood up, and decided to call her mother to get the whole thing off her mind.

After a few rings, the sound of her mother's voice began to sooth Bridgette.

"Sweetie, is everything OK?" Ms. Summer's voice sounded before Bridgette could merely say "Hi".

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bridgette said, "I just couldn't sleep last night?"

"Why?" Ms. Summers pressed on.

Bridgette sighed, "I don't know. Maybe the mattress was too lumpy. I'm not really sure,"

"When I come up, we'll go mattress shopping, OK?" Ms. Summers assured her daughter, "Now, have you started unpacking?"

"No, not really," Bridgette said. She had honestly brought up two boxes, went out for dinner at the local dinner, and then had crashed in her bedroom from exhaustion, "I don't start working until Monday, so I have all week to unpack,"

"It's already Thursday, dear," Ms. Summers said, "The week is already half over!"

"I know," Bridgette said, and then checked her watch, "Well, I have to go," she lied, "Love you,"

Before Ms. Summers could reply, Bridgette hung up the phone, and then took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

At the Price mansion, Lindsay, the youngest daughter, was lounging by the pool, sun tanning.

"Ms. Price?" asked a nearby butler of the mansion.

"Yes?" Lindsay asked, opening one eye.

"Mr. Williams is here," the butler said, and immediately the blonde let out a squeal of happiness.

Soon, the butler disappeared, and soon reappeared with Tyler. The butler left, and Tyler ran towards Lindsay, smiling.

"Hey handsome," the blonde said, standing up, and letting Tyler happily pick her up.

"Hello beautiful," Tyler smiled, and then looked around, "Is anybody home?

Lindsay giggled, "Nope," she said, "Follow me," the blonde then let Tyler back inside, up to her room, where she locked the door, and pushed her boyfriend onto the bed.

* * *

Bridgette smiled as she walked into the Wawanakwa Daily office.

"I'm looking for a newspaper article, say on Duncan Abraham?" the surfer chick asked the lady behind the counter.

The lady who sat behind the counter had lightly tan skin, and had purple highlights. Her nametag read "Sierra".

"Duncan Abraham?" repeated the receptionist. She became suddenly quiet, and stood up, "I'm not sure we have any articles on that anymore. The police department got rid of all the possible copies,"

"Why would they do that?" Bridgette asked, looking confused.

Sierra shrugged, and then looked to both sides, and then waved a finger at Bridgette, motioning for her to lean closer.

"If you ask me, I think they're trying to cover it up. Something far worse happened than what was actually in the papers. They don't want anyone snooping around," Sierra said, but then leaned back, "But of course, I'm only guessing,"

Bridgette stepped back, taking it all in.

"Well then, thank you for your time," the surfer chick said, and then turned to leave, when all of a sudden, the door swung open, and in ran a young man.

"Anybody knows where the bathroom is?" he asked, as he walked into the office.

"Um," Bridgette said, turning to Sierra, who was looking confused.

"Sorry hon, we don't have public restrooms in here," Sierra said, "Try next door,"

"Darn it!" the young man exclaimed, and then ran out of the building.

Bridgette turned over to look at Sierra, "That was strange, wouldn't you say?" When Sierra nodded, the intrigued surfer chick followed the young man out of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile at McLean Enterprises, Katie showed up at the front desk, where Courtney was sitting, typing away at her computer.

"Hey Courtney," Katie said, smiling at the receptionist.

Courtney looked up, and looked relieved to see the new intern, "Oh good. I knew you would get the job!" she lied and then stood up from her desk, "Now, I have direct orders from Mr. McLean to send you to your first task for the day,"

Katie followed Courtney down an identical hallway from the one she had led Katie down the day before, and into a room clearly marked "Mail Room" on the door.

"Mr. McLean wants you to sort the mail, and then report back to my desk for your next task," Courtney explained, "Any questions?"

"My first day on the job, and I'm sorting mail?" Katie asked herself as she was escorted into the mail room.

"Part of the job," Courtney advised her.

As Courtney left, Katie sighed, and started sorting the mail from bags, trying to make she believe that this internship was still worth it.

* * *

Tyler zipped up his track suit, and then smiled at his girlfriend who was lying on the bed in a suggestive pose.

"That was great," Tyler said.

"I know," Lindsay giggled, and then stood up from her bed, "So, what are you doing tonight? Want to go see a movie?"

"Nah, the boys and I are going to shoot some hoops," Tyler said, standing up, and headed towards the door, "Maybe some other time,"

"Oh," Lindsay said, standing back, "Well—"

"Look, I got to go," Tyler explained, and then turned to leave without even saying good-bye, and leaving a distraught Lindsay.

"OK then," the blonde said, sighing.

* * *

Bridgette walked down the street, trying to find out where the young man had gone to, to use the restroom.

Finally, as she turned a corner, and started heading down another street, she saw the young man stepping out of a gas station across the street from her.

"Excuse me, sir," Bridgette said, crossing the street.

However, the young man wasn't intent on staying put. He saw Bridgette coming towards him, and immediately darted down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" Bridgette exclaimed, and started chasing after him, "I have to talk to you about something!"

But as the young man turned the corner, Bridgette realized that he had vanished, leaving her alone in the middle of the street.

_It's only my second day in Wawanakwa City_, Bridgette thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"It's a letter from McLean, Momma," DJ said as he walked into the kitchen, where his mom was busy flipping hamburgers.

**Questions are asked…**

"Find out everything there is to know about her," Chris ordered, and then turned around to look out the window, "Something isn't right,"

**Answers are given…**

Lindsay gasped, and tears slowly began sliding down her face.

**And one person stops at nothing to uncover the truth…**

"First he suddenly shows up, and then he disappears," Bridgette said to Gwen, who was taking a sip of her tea.

"Strange," Gwen said, looking confused.

* * *

**A/N – **And here is Thursday's edition of The Young and the Dramatic! And since tomorrow is Friday, it will end in a cliffhanger that will be resolved in Monday's edition! Stay tuned!

-Reading10


	3. DJ Becomes Concerned with Momma DJ

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 3: DJ Becomes Concerned With Momma DJ

At the Wawanakwa Diner, breakfast, lunch, and dinner were served all day long. You could order roast beef as your breakfast, or French toast as your dinner. It didn't matter to the two owners: DJ and Mrs. Quirell, DJ's mother.

"Momma, order up!" DJ exclaimed from behind the kitchen counter.

Mrs. Quirell, otherwise known as Momma DJ to the customers of the Wawanakwa Diner, whirled around the counter on her old fashioned roller-skates, and picked up the meal.

"Here you go, Mr. Hatchet," Momma DJ said as she sat the meal down at the town sheriff's table.

"Thank you Momma," Hatchet said, and then started to eat his roast beef.

Since it was 10 in the morning, and the breakfast rush had passed, the diner wasn't as crowded. It would get more crowded around noon, when the lunch rush came in.

Sheriff Hatchet was normally the only customer in the Wawanakwa Diner at the time, except for today, when Bridgette was sitting down at a table, nursing a glass of tea, and rubbing her temples.

"You OK, hon?" Momma DJ asked, skating over to where the surfer chick sat.

"I'm fine," Bridgette said, looking up, "Thanks,"

Momma DJ gave Bridgette one more concerned look, and then skated away back over to the kitchen where DJ was taking his break.

Soon the bell dinged, and in walked Gwen, into the diner.

"Morning Hatchet," Gwen grumbled towards the sheriff, who nodded back in response. Gwen took her seat at the counter, but soon changed her mind when she saw Bridgette sitting alone.

"Are you new here?" Gwen asked, taking a seat across from Bridgette in her booth.

Bridgette sighed, and looked up, "Yeah. I am. I'm Bridgette Summers,"

"Gwen," Gwen said, smiling at the surfer chick, "Just Gwen,"

"Don't you have a last name?"

"I do."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I prefer not to share that information with strangers," Gwen said, smiling, "That is, until I get to know the said stranger,"

Bridgette sighed, and then chuckled at Gwen's dry humor.

"Fine then, I'll tell you a little bit about me," Bridgette said, and then started talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, in McLean's office, Chris was leaning back in his chair as he listened to his client's testimony.

"And then she just started chasing me!" exclaimed the young man sitting across from Chris, "It was strange,"

"I bet," Chris nodded his head, and then leaned forward, "But now, may I ask you a question?"

The young man nodded, and a scowl formed across Chris's face.

"What exactly are you doing back on Wawanakwa City?" Chris asked, "I thought you left years ago once that Abraham case broke up,"

"I came back to settle some business. I figured I would come to you for some help," the young man said.

"What kind of help are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"I need you to help me with something I just told you about," the young man said, and as Chris squinted his eyebrows in confusion, the young man cleared it up.

"I need you to help me get rid of her,"

* * *

Lindsay looked both ways on the street, and crossed the street, and walked into Noah's general store.

"Morning Noah," the blonde chirped to the man behind the counter. He gave a small wave, but didn't really look up from his book.

The blonde walked to the back aisles, and looked to both sides before picking up the small package she needed.

* * *

"DJ," Momma DJ said across the counter, "I think the mail just came. Can you go get it?"

"Sure thing, Momma," DJ said, and then rushed out the door where the mailbox was located. Outside, he grabbed the mail, and then walked back in.

As he walked, he scanned the mail.

Finally, his eyes landed on a certain envelope marked "McLean Enterprises".

"It's a letter from McLean, Momma," DJ said as he walked into the kitchen, where his mom was busy flipping hamburgers.

Momma paused what she was doing, and snatched the envelope from DJ, and ripped it open, and began reading its contents.

"Oh no," Momma said, and then looked up at DJ.

"What is it, Momma?" DJ asked.

"It's nothing," Momma said, returning to her regular state. She then shoved the letter into her pocket, and returned to cooking hamburgers.

And she also left a confused DJ.

* * *

"Get rid of her?" Chris asked, surprised, "But she's probably just a confused girl,"

"I have a bad feeling about her," the young man said, "And plus, she was in the Wawanakwa Daily office. I overheard her asking Sierra about the Duncan Abraham case,"

Chris's eyes widened, "That's not good. That's not good at all,"

"I know," the young man said, standing up, "That's why we need to get rid of her, before she gets into things way too much,"

"OK," Chris said, turning around, "Now leave. I'll take care of it,"

"One more thing, eh," the young man said, standing up.

Chris rolled his eyes, "What is it Ezekiel?"

"I know about your little scheme. So if you don't help me, you're done," Ezekiel said, and then turned to walk out of the office, leaving a flabbergasted Chris.

* * *

Back at the Wawanakwa Diner, Bridgette was recounting the day's earlier events to Gwen.

"First he suddenly shows up, and then he disappears," Bridgette said to Gwen, who was taking a sip of her tea.

"Strange," Gwen said, looking confused.

"I think it has something to do with Duncan Abraham," Bridgette said.

Gwen nearly spit out of her tea as she heard the name.

"Duncan—Duncan Abraham?" she sputtered out, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not sure. But it all just ties together somehow," Bridgette said, "Now, you said you've lived her a long time. What exactly happened with the Abraham case?"

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to tell you," Gwen said, "But this is what I know,"

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief as she was about to hear something she'd been dying to know.

"A couple of years ago, this kid named Duncan Abraham," Gwen said, "He went to Wawanakwa High School. He was in my class,"

Bridgette nodded, "What about him?"

"Well, he started hanging out with the bad kids in town," Gwen explained, "And they killed someone,"

"Who did they kill?" Bridgette asked, surprised.

"A student at Wawanakwa High," Gwen said, "Duncan and his gang killed him for fun. When Sheriff Hatchet finally caught up with them, the gang was gone, and Duncan was the only one left,"

"He was held on trial,"

Bridgette looked confused, "What happened then?"

"The trial never went on," Gwen paused.

"Why?"

"Duncan escaped from prison," Gwen finished, "And he was never seen again,"

* * *

"Katie," Chris said, calling the young intern into his office.

"Yes, Mr. McLean?" Katie asked, looking up from her clipboard, "What can I get for you?"

Chris turned around in his swirling chair, and looked at Katie, "I want you to do something for me. Do you think you can?"

Katie nodded almost immediately, "Of course, Mr. McLean,"

"Good," Chris said, "Have you heard of Bridgette Summers?"

"No," Katie said, looking confused.

"Well then hear of her," Chris snapped.

"Why, sir?"

"Find out everything there is to know about her," Chris ordered, and then turned around to look out the window, "Something isn't right,"

Katie looked taken aback, but finally regrouped, "Of course, sir. I can do that," she then turned and left the office, leaving a distressed Chris.

* * *

Lindsay gasped, and tears slowly began sliding down her face.

Her trembling hands held the stick closer to her face, as she looked at the results for the second time.

Earlier that day, Lindsay had bought a pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"Ms. Anderson," Bridgette said, rushing down the hallway after the principal, "I need to ask you about Duncan Abraham,"

**One resident begins to suspect someone is following her…**

Katie tried not to breathe heavily as she hid behind the tree in the park as Bridgette walked towards her.

**And one struggles with the truth…**

"Tyler," Lindsay said, approaching her boyfriend, "I need to talk to you about something,"

**While another expresses his concerns…**

"If this girl finds out about what we're doing, we're ruined," Chris said across the desk to where Courtney was sitting.

* * *

**A/N – **Well, this is cliffhanger Friday, folks! Hopefully my first cliffhanger isn't too shabby. Yes, I do realize that it isn't possible for Lindsay to find out so quickly that she is pregnant, but this is a soap opera people! Well, I'll see you all on Monday with the new chapter!

-Reading10


	4. Lindsay Struggles with the Truth

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 4: Lindsay Struggles with the Truth

"I'm pregnant," Lindsay said to herself quietly. Her eyes widened, and suddenly she saw herself ten years from now with a Kindergartener and no man by her side.

"No," Lindsay said, shaking her head, "Tyler wouldn't leave me. I know that he won't. Tyler _won't _leave me!"

The blonde stood up, and exited her bathroom, depositing the pregnancy test into trash can.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Mr. McLean?" Courtney asked, popping her head into the door.

Chris turned around to face his receptionist, "Lock the door Courtney,"

Courtney giggled, and locked the door. She turned around, and started to unbutton her blouse, when Chris greeted her with a solemn face.

"No Courtney," Chris said, "We have more serious matters at hand,"

"Oh," Courtney sighed, "What's the matter?"

Chris tapped his fingers on his desk, "There's a new girl in town that threatens to tear us apart. She's investigating the Duncan Abraham case,"

"No," Courtney said, "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into,"

"If this girl finds out about what we're doing, we're ruined," Chris said across the desk to where Courtney was sitting.

"I understand," Courtney nodded her head, "What are we going to do about it?"

"More likely, what am I going to do about it," Chris stood up, "I'm sending you away."

Courtney gasped, and stood up as well, "You're sending me away? Are you mad?"

"If we get caught for our involvement in the Duncan Abraham case, then we may just get caught for our scheme now!" Chris said, "I can easily get out of anything they throw at me, but I'm not sure about you,"

"I'm staying right here with you," Courtney crossed her arms, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Chris nodded his head, "And that's why I'm sending you away to my island resort up in Muskoka. It's secluded. Nobody will find you there,"

"Then come with me!" Courtney exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "We can go away with each other,"

Chris sighed, "I will try to come after I make sure this girl will be silenced,"

"No, come with me now!" Courtney pouted.

Finally, Chris had had enough of it.

"You're leaving tonight, Courtney," Chris said, "And that's final. Go home, get packed, and then report back here at 7:00 p.m., sharp,"

* * *

"This is all I have," Gwen said, showing the yearbook to Bridgette.

The two were now in Gwen's apartment, and the Goth was showing Bridgette a yearbook from when she attended Wawanakwa High School.

Bridgette clutched the yearbook, and sank fastly back onto the couch, looking at the contents of the class of 2007. One photo in the corner stood out, as the name read: "Duncan Abraham".

"That's him, huh?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen nodded, and sighed.

Duncan Abraham had a green Mohawk, and several piercings all over his face. Bridgette eyed this picture carefully, and pulled out her cell phone, and took a picture; when she done, another photo caught her eye.

It was of another, older, striking blonde woman.

"Gwen, do you know who this is?" Bridgette asked, pointing at the picture.

Gwen grabbed the yearbook, and saw the picture. She nodded, "That's Ms. O'Halloran. She was a teacher at the school that year,"

"Is she still a teacher there?" Bridgette cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, as far as I'm concerned," Gwen nodded her head, and then checked her watch, "Well, school is just ending, so I'm sure if you head over to the high school, you can catch up with her. You know, if you wanted to ask her any questions,"

Bridgette nodded her head, and grabbed her purse, and headed towards the door, "Are you coming?"

"No," Gwen said, "I have to go to work. My jerk of a boss is making me take her shift so she can go out on a date with her boyfriend; again!"

"That sucks," Bridgette said, "Well, want to meet up at the diner tomorrow morning, same time?"

Gwen nodded her head, and then started towards the door, "See you then,"

"See you then," Bridgette said, and then started her walk towards answers as the door closed behind her.

* * *

Lindsay tapped her fingers anxiously on the park bench, holding her stomach as she waited for Tyler to arrive. The summer weather had arrived in Wawanakwa City, and the cities teenagers were anxiously waiting for the school year to end.

Finally, the said jock arrived, and was walking towards Lindsay, who stood up. The tears started to stream down her face as she approached her boyfriend.

"Tyler," Lindsay said, approaching her boyfriend, "I need to talk to you about something,"

Tyler sighed, and sat down on the bench, "Look, can we make this fast? I have to be at rugby practice in an hour,"

"Tyler, this is serious," Lindsay nodded her head.

"What? Did they not have your dress size at the mall?" Tyler joked, and then rolled his eyes, causing Lindsay to start crying, "Oh, I'm sorry. They'll get a new shipment next week. I'm sure of it,"

"No, Tyler. Listen to me!" Lindsay shrieked.

"Fine," Tyler rolled his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a knot,"

"Tyler, I'm pregnant," Lindsay blurted it out.

Suddenly all of the color faded from Tyler's face, and he stood up. Without saying anything, he pointed to himself, and Lindsay nodded.

"Oh God," Tyler said. He checked his watch, "I have to go." And then he turned, and once again, left without saying good-bye.

"Tyler!" Lindsay said, reaching out her hand after her boyfriend, "Wait!"

As Lindsay began to sob terrifically, Bridgette was walking through the park in another section, on her way to the Wawanakwa High School. She had just stopped by the general store to print out the photo of Duncan Abraham.

With a cup of coffee in one hand, and the folder containing the photo in the other, Bridgette walked through the town park with ease.

However, there was someone following her. That someone just happened to be Katie, who was taking photos and taking notes. The surfer chick was beginning to think someone was following her, and turned around.

Katie realized this, and ducked behind a tree.

"Is anybody there?" Bridgette called out, and then advanced towards the spot where she thought someone was.

Katie tried not to breathe heavily as she hid behind the tree in the park as Bridgette walked towards her.

The sweet girl then grabbed a rock near her, and then chucked it in another direction, causing Bridgette to walk towards the sound.

Katie sighed in relief as Bridgette walked away.

"That was close," Katie said.

* * *

After finishing her walk through the park, and after being followed by an unknown being, Bridgette walked into the office of Wawanakwa High School.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Bridgette asked the lady behind the desk. Her name plate read "Sadie White".

"How can I help you?" Sadie asked, looking up.

Bridgette set down her folder and coffee on the counter, and pulled a picture of Blaineley out of her folder.

"I need to speak with this woman. I believe her name was Blaineley O'Halloran," Bridgette explained.

Sadie squinted her eyes at the photo, "Um, ma'am. I'm not sure if you know this, but Ms. O'Halloran hasn't taught at this school for seven years,"

"Huh?" Bridgette asked.

"No, ma'am; she left during the 2004-2005 school year," Sadie said, "But if you need to talk to someone about her, then I'm sure Mr. Anderson is in the building,"

"Oh, thank you," Bridgette said. She walked over to a seat, and sat down, wondering why Gwen had lied to her.

A few minutes later, a side door opened and a man walked into the room.

"Mr. Anderson," Sadie said, "This ma'am would like to speak with you," she pointed over to Bridgette.

"No time," the man waved Sadie away, and then walked out of the room, and into the hallway.

Bridgette stood up, and rushed after the man, following him down the hallway, and out of the office.

"Mr. Anderson," Bridgette said, rushing down the hallway after the principal, "I need to ask you about Duncan Abraham,"

The man stopped, and turned around to face Bridgette. His jaw dropped, exposing the gap in his teeth, and his brown hair.

* * *

**Next time on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Duncan Abraham?" Cody repeated, "What do you want to know about him?"

**The drama continues in Wawanakwa City…**

"Lindsay," Mrs. Price said, tears streaming down her face, "Are you pregnant?"

Lindsay could only nod, as no words were coming out.

**And shocks are coming…**

"Will you marry me?" Alejandro asked, getting down onto one knee.

**And no one is prepared…**

"Why did you lie to me?" Bridgette asked, glaring at Gwen.

* * *

**A/N – **Happy Monday! Well, happy for me since I don't have school. Anyway, I'm not exactly happy with how this chapter turned out, because it was written in shifts (whenever I had time since my sisters graduation party was Saturday). See you tomorrow!

-Reading10


	5. Alejandro Makes a Deal

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 5: Alejandro Makes a Deal

In the hallways, Bridgette and Cody were standing, looking at each other. Bridgette was waiting for the principal to speak, but no words were coming.

Finally, Cody spoke.

"Duncan Abraham?" Cody repeated, "What do you want to know about him?"

Bridgette smiled, "I want to figure out why everybody refuses to talk about him. It was a major murder case back then, right?"

Cody could only nod.

"Then why does everybody refuse to talk about it?" Bridgette asked, "Why is it so hush-hush?"

"Because we have to keep it hush-hush," Cody replied, "If word gets around that your poking your nose into things that don't concern you, you'll find yourself in major trouble,"

Bridgette gave Cody a strange look, and then the tech geek checked his watch.

"Look, I have to get to a meeting. Go home, and forget about Duncan Abraham," Cody said, and then started down the hallway.

Finally, something hit Bridgette, and she chased after him.

"Wait! I have to ask you about Blaineley O'Halloran!" she exclaimed, but it was too late. Cody had turned a corner, and was gone.

* * *

Later that evening, Sadie returned to her apartment, tired of her job as the school secretary. She crashed on the couch, and minutes later, her roommate Katie, walked inside.

"Hey, how was your day?" Sadie asked Katie.

"Pretty good," Katie lied, and then grabbed a soda from the fridge, and sat down in her recliner. Sadie turned on the TV, but didn't pay any attention to it.

"How was yours?" Katie asked.

"OK, I guess," Sadie nodded, "Some lady I never saw before came in asking about Blaineley O'Halloran. Can you believe it?"

Katie nearly choked on her soda.

"Blaineley?" she repeated, "Really?"

"Yeah, I know; so strange, huh? I doubt the lady knew what she was talking about," Sadie said, and then started flipping through channels.

"Sadie?" Katie asked.

"What is it?" Sadie looked back over, setting down the remote.

"What did this lady look like?" the sweet girl mused.

"Tall, blue sweatshirt, blonde hair," Sadie explained, "I think she looked something like that. Why?"

"Just wondering," Katie said, a bit surprised.

* * *

Lindsay, fresh out of tears, returned home that evening after sitting in the park for hours, reflecting her mistake of telling Tyler.

She quietly opened up the door, only to find her parents waiting for her in the parlor. Her mother was in tears, and her father was quietly patting his wife.

"Oh," Lindsay said, freezing, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad,"

Mr. Price folded his arms, and looked at his daughter in the eyes. "Lindsay, we have a problem,"

"What is it, Daddy?" Lindsay asked, freezing even more.

Mr. Price walked over to a table, and slowly picked up something wrapped in a paper towel. He then unraveled it.

"Helga found something," Mr. Price said, "And she showed us with great concern,"

The paper towel unrolled to reveal the positive pregnancy test.

* * *

Gwen was scrubbing the floors of the paint shop when Heather approached her.

"Good job Gwen," Heather said, "Keep trying, and maybe you might get one step closer to never getting a raise!" she cackled at her joke, causing Gwen to roll her eyes.

"What do you want?" Gwen snapped, standing up.

"I need you to cover my shift," Heather said, "And cut the attitude,"

Gwen groaned, "What's the reason now, Heather?"

"I have a date to attend. And since you have nothing else going on in your pathetic little life, I figured that I would allow you to take the shift," Heather snapped, smirking.

"Fine," Gwen grumbled, and then Heather grabbed her purse and left.

"And lock up!" the queen bee barked before leaving.

Just as Heather was leaving, Bridgette was walking into the store, with a nasty glare in her eyes. Gwen saw her, and realized the mistake she had made.

"Why did you lie to me?" Bridgette asked, glaring at Gwen.

Gwen had no words to say, and slowly backed up, to lean up against the counter for support.

"I didn't lie to you," Gwen lied once more.

"Well isn't that the biggest lie I've heard in a while!" Bridgette said with a high level of sarcasm in her voice.

Gwen sighed, and continued.

"I'm only trying to protect people," Gwen said, holding up her hands in defense.

* * *

Back at the Price mansion, Lindsay was shocked to see the pregnancy test inside the towel.

"Lindsay," Mrs. Price said, tears streaming down her face, "Are you pregnant?"

Lindsay could only nod, as no words were coming out.

"Ah!" Mrs. Price exclaimed, looking to the side. She could not stand to look at her daughter at the moment.

"Who is the father?" Mr. Price demanded.

"Tyler," Lindsay sputtered out.

Mr. Price's face turned from a dark red to a deep shade of purple all in a matter of minutes.

"I knew that the boy was trouble to begin with! I am going to go give him a piece of my mind!" Mr. Price said, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Richard!" Mrs. Price exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"What, Alma?" Mr. Price snapped, turning to face his wife.

Alma Price dried off her tears with her tissue, and looked to face her daughter, "There is no need to "give Tyler a piece of your mind","

"And why is that?" Mr. Price demanded once more.

"Because the baby will not be born," Mrs. Price said, crossing her arms.

Mr. Price and Lindsay both gave her a strange look, and suddenly it hit Lindsay. A look of horror struck her face as she came to the disturbing truth.

"I'm getting an abortion?" Lindsay asked, her eyes widening.

* * *

At the luxurious Wawanakwa Hotel dining room, Alejandro and Heather were eating dinner while candles and violin music added to the setting.

"Having fun?" Alejandro asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course," Heather giggled, and then threw her hair to the side, "Whenever I'm with you, I'm always having fun!"

Alejandro then proceeded to pull a small box out of his pocket, and stepped out of his chair, and opened the box.

"Then why don't we continue to have fun, Heather?" Alejandro asked.

Heather gasped, realizing what was coming, "Alejandro, what are you doing?"

"Will you marry me?" Alejandro asked, getting down onto one knee.

* * *

"Who in the world are you protecting?" Bridgette snapped.

Gwen sighed, "This whole Duncan Abraham case is much more serious then you expect, Bridgette. I don't want you getting hurt,"

Bridgette glared at the Goth, "Tell me right now. What do you honestly know about the case?"

"Everything I told you at the diner was true," Gwen said, "But there's more. Blaineley is connected to everything; I can assure you that,"

Bridgette's eyes widened.

"How is she connected, Gwen?" the surfer chick pressed on.

"So am I," Gwen started.

"How,"

"I was—"

However, before Gwen could finish, a gunshot rang through the window, and it went directly towards the two. One managed to dodge the bullet, while the other fell to the ground.

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"Didn't you hear hon?" Momma DJ asked Noah, who was sitting at the counter, eating his breakfast, reading his book.

**Tragedy hits Wawanakwa City…**

"This just in," cried the reporter of the TV screen, "Local girl has been shot inside the local paint store,"

**And nobody is sure whodunit…**

"I say it was the new chick," Anne Maria gossiped while in mid-stride.

Eva merely rolled her eyes, not paying attention.

**But one thing is sure: no one is safe…**

"Lightning ain't scared," bragged the jock, when all of a sudden, the locker room lights went off, causing the jock to shriek in terror.

* * *

**A/N – **Happy Tuesday! Or shall I say, cliffhanger Tuesday? Yep, somebody has been shot, but I'm not going to let you guys know who! As you can tell by the previews, I'll be incorporating more of the Total Drama Revenge of the Island characters since I'm slowly running out of the "originals". Pretty soon, I'll have to turn to OC's. See you tomorrow!

-Reading10


	6. Murder Strikes Wawanakwa City

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 6: Murder Strikes Wawanakwa City 

The next events of the day were handled in a matter of minutes.

An ambulance was called to the local paint store, and picked up the shooting victim. The witness to the event was taken to the police station by Sheriff Hatchet, and questioned.

The witness lied about the events in order to stay in the clear, and to make sure that new questions did not appear in the headlines.

A news report was sent out that night, just as the witness walked out of the police station.

The shooting victim was indeed, dead.

* * *

"This just in," cried the reporter on the TV screen, "Local girl has been shot inside the local paint store,"

Chris turned off the TV in his office, and then stepped out of his chair. He was not sure what exactly to make sure of everything. One thing was sure; all planes in Wawanakwa City were grounded for now due to the murder, meaning that he couldn't get Courtney to Muskoka in time.

The CEO of McLean Enterprises grabbed his desk phone, and punched in his receptionist's personal number.

"Courtney?" Chris asked, "Are you ready to go?"

A muffled "yes" was heard on the other end of the line, and Chris smiled.

"Good," Chris said, "You're leaving first thing in the morning,"

* * *

"He asked me to marry him!" Heather exclaimed into her phone while sitting on the couch in her apartment that night.

"What did you say?" Alicia Richard's voice came on over the phone.

"I said I wasn't sure yet," Heather replied.

Alicia's groan could be heard, causing Heather to tense.

"I can't believe you did that! He obviously loves you! I mean, you've been going out for over a year now," Alicia said.

"I'm well aware of that. But what I'm not aware of is if I'm ready to get married. I'm only 25," Heather explained.

Once more, Alicia's groan could be heard.

"Hon, you have to get married eventually," Alicia said, "And sounds like to me that you want to marry Alejandro, but you don't quite know how to tell someone,"

Heather sighed, "Trust me, I'm well aware,"

"Then just tell him! You kind of left him hanging when you broke up with him," Alicia's voice sounded demanding.

"I know," Heather said, looking at her nails, "He'll know eventually,"

* * *

The next morning, all of the residents of Wawanakwa City were still very distraught about the previous night's events.

The Wawanakwa Diner that morning was bustling with activity. It seemed as though all of the residents had crowded into the diner that morning to gossip about what had taken place the previous night.

However, one person in particular was not really paying attention to it at all.

Momma DJ stopped by Noah to refill his coffee cup, and gave him a weird look. Setting down the coffee put, she struck up a conversation.

"Didn't you hear hon?" Momma DJ asked Noah, who was sitting at the counter, eating his breakfast, and reading his book.

"Hear what?" Noah asked, looking up from his book.

"Local girl shot murdered last night," Momma DJ explained, "It's all over the news,"

Noah's eyes widened, "Really?" he rolled his eyes, "Not like I care anyway. I probably didn't even know who got shot and killed,"

Momma DJ glared at the bookworm, and then walked off.

"Thought I cared," Noah mused, rolling his eyes, "I mean, honestly,"

* * *

Around the same time, the Wawanakwa gym was bustling with activity. The treadmills were always the hotspot of activity, and they proved their point on this very horrible morning.

Eva Shackles was doing her regular 8k warm-up on the treadmill, when Anne Maria, a girl who was also a regular to the gym, struck up a conversation.

"I say it was the new chick," Anne Maria gossiped, while in mid stride.

Eva merely rolled her eyes, not paying attention.

"Then again, she couldn't have done it. They say the bullet came from outside the building," Anne Maria doubted herself, "And the fact that they haven't released her name yet. So the new chick could be dead!"

"Do you even know who her name is?" Eva pressed on.

Anne Maria shrugged, and continued on coming up with new theories, just as Lightning was passing with fellow jock, Tyler.

"So what did the blonde exactly say?" Lightning asked the jock as they walked towards the locker rooms.

"She said she was pregnant, and that I was the father," Tyler explained.

Lightning's facial expression was shocked, which matched Tyler's completely.

"Lightning can't believe it," the jock said.

"Why?" Tyler squinted his eyes at Lightning.

"Because," Lightning said, "I didn't know you had it in you to do that!"

Tyler gave Lightning a blank stare.

* * *

Chris stood on the runway, watching as Courtney's car pulled up. The receptionist got out of her car, and ran towards her lover.

"Don't make me go," Courtney said, "I love you such much,"

"I love you too," Chris sighed, "But you have to go now. Especially now that the local girl is dead,"

Courtney slowly nodded her head, "Please come with me soon,"

"I'll try," Chris nodded, and then kissed Courtney on the head. The receptionist then walked to the plane, and boarded.

* * *

Sheriff Hatchet set down his glasses, re-watching the video that had been taken during the questioning of the witness. The girl had refused to speak about what the two had been talking about the previous night before the other was shot.

"She has to be hiding something," Hatchet mused, and then grabbed his keys. He stood up from his desk, and grabbed his coat.

He was going to visit an old friend.

* * *

"So, did you hear about that murder?" Tyler asked, as he pulled his shirt back on over his head.

Lightning nodded his head, "Lightning heard about it. But Lightning doesn't care. It ain't Lightning's business,"

The two were changing from their workout clothes back to their regular clothes, and were discussing the murder that had struck Wawanakwa City.

"It will be your business," Tyler said, "When the murderer comes after you. He's still out there you know,"

"Lightning ain't scared," bragged the jock, when all of a sudden, the locker room lights went off, causing the jock to shriek in terror.

A loud chuckle was heard, and Tyler turned the lights back on.

"Just testing," Tyler snickered, "See ya tomorrow,"

And with that, the jock left the other jock alone in the locker room.

* * *

Josh straightened up his papers while he listened to Staci chat on and on about her fabulous aunt who invented papers.

"God, kill me now," Josh said, rolling his eyes.

The two (Josh and Staci), were the local news anchors for WCTV (Wawanakwa City TV), and a report had just come in concerning the murder, and who had been killed.

Once the cameraman gave Josh the order, he started talking.

"Good evening Wawanakwa City," Josh said, "We begin this evening's five o'clock news with headlines making news tonight,"

"That's right!" Staci exclaimed, "By the way, my great uncle Philip invented the news. That's funny, huh?"

"Hilarious," Josh snapped, "Now, the police are ready to release the name of the murder victim,"

* * *

"McLean," Hatchet ordered as he barged into Chris's office.

Chris turned around in his chair, looking at the police chief.

"Hatchet, long times no see," the business man said, while rolling his eyes, "How's life been treating you these days?"

Hatchet growled at Chris, "Enough talk, McLean,"

"Geese," Chris said, standing up, "What's your problem?"

"I know it was you Chris," Hatchet growled, "You ordered the hit on the girl,"

"What are you talking about? Which girl got hit?" Chris asked, getting interested into the conversation.

"She's dead now, no thanks to you," Hatchet said.

"I still have no idea who you're talking about,"

"It has your name written all over it!"

"Who died?"

"Don't try to weasel your way out of this one, McLean! You're finished," Hatchet said, "You're under the arrest for murdering…"

"…for murdering who?" Chris demanded.

* * *

Back at the news studio, Josh was continuing.

"Folks," Josh said, sighing, "Earlier today in a press conference, Sheriff Hatchet announced that Gwen was shot directly in the heart, and immediately killed,"

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"She's dead?" Heather repeated back into the phone, and jumped up onto her feet.

**Questions are asked…**

"I didn't kill Gwen," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Then who did?" Hatchet asked, sarcastically.

**But no answers are given…**

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Lindsay snapped towards her mother, "I'm keeping the baby!"

**And nobody knows what's coming next…**

"Gwen's dead, mom," Bridgette said into the phone, "And the murderer might come after me next,"

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry I had you guys waiting all day, but I was so busy today! And tomorrow might not be any better since I'll be spending the whole day at a big amusement park that I live close by. So, what do you think? Gwen is dead, and in case you didn't realize it, I never mentioned her last name. I wonder why…

-Reading10


	7. Heather Mourns Gwen's Death

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 7: Heather Mourns Gwen's Death

"I did not murder that girl," Chris snapped at the sheriff.

The two were now in the interrogation room at the police station, with Chris sitting at the table, and Hatchet pacing the floor.

"Where's the proof then that you didn't?" Hatchet questioned, glaring at the CEO.

"There is no proof that I did murder Gwen!" Chris said, "Look, I've never even met this girl you call "Gwen","

"Here name is Gwen," Hatchet said, "I don't call her that. That's her name,"

"Whatever," Chris said, crossing his arms, "I honestly don't care,"

Hatchet sighed, and took a sip of his coffee, "We can either do this the easy way, or take it down the hard way,"

Chris remained silent.

* * *

The next day at the Price mansion, tensions were still high as Lindsay had locked herself in her room, and Mr. and Mrs. Price were staying silent until their daughter chose to speak to them.

Finally, they managed to force their daughter of the room in time for breakfast. Their maid, Helga, had just finished cooking their omelets when Lindsay appeared in the dining room.

"Ah, Lindsay," Alma said, smiling at her daughter, "How nice of you to join us,"

Lindsay gave her mother a blank expression as she sat down at her usual spot at the table.

"Have you given your decision any thought yet, hon?" Richard asked, looking at his daughter.

"You mean _your _decision?" Lindsay snapped, breaking her silence.

Alma and Richard exchanged glances, and started to take baby bits out of their omelets. They both stared at their daughter, and finally Alma led on.

"Honey, whether you like it or not, you're getting an abortion," Alma said.

"I'm not getting an abortion!" Lindsay snapped towards her mother, "I'm keeping the baby!"

* * *

Bridgette was sitting on her living room couch, haunted by the previous day's events. Finally, she decided to call her mother to inform her of what had happened.

However, before she could even dial her mother's number, her phone rang.

It turned out; it was her mother calling.

As Bridgette answered the phone, she could barely say "hi" before Mrs. Summers started crying out shouts.

"Are you OK, honey?" Mrs. Summers called, "I heard about it on the news! That poor girl is dead!"

"I'm fine mom," Bridgette replied, "Yeah, Gwen's dead. The bullet struck her in the heart,"

"You must be feeling horrible. Do you want to come home?"

"No," Bridgette said, "Not until I at least see Gwen's murderer put behind bars. She was a good friend to me. At least until the end,"

Mrs. Summer's voice went silent, as if she didn't understand.

"What do you—"she started, but Bridgette interrupted her.

"Gwen's dead, mom," Bridgette said into the phone, "And the murderer might come after me next,"

Both Bridgette and Mrs. Summers were surprised at Bridgette's sudden outburst, and finally Mrs. Summers got a word in.

"I can't believe you would say something like that," Mrs. Summers said, "It was just a random attack, I'm sure of it,"

"I'm not so sure," Bridgette said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Heather's apartment, the queen bee was cooking herself lunch when the phone rang. She quickly grabbed the phone, and recognized the voice to be Alejandro's.

"Look, Alejandro," Heather said, sitting down at the table, "I don't think I'm ready to give you an answer yet—"

"It's not that," Alejandro's voice said, "It's about that girl you work with. What's her name?"

"Gwen," Heather said, rolling her eyes, "She's a joy,"

Alejandro sighed, "Heather, Gwen's dead,"

"She's dead?" Heather repeated back into the phone, and jumped up onto her feet.

"Yes," Alejandro said, "She died two nights ago. How come you haven't heard? It's all over the news,"

"How…how did she die?" Heather asked, ignoring Alejandro's questions.

"She was at the paint shop, and some guy came by, and shot her through the window," Alejandro said.

Heather's heart sank.

_It was her fault_, she thought, _she had pressed Gwen to stay extra hours, and now she was dead. She was to blame_.

* * *

Back at the police station, Hatchet and Chris were still going at it.

"Just admit it; you killed Gwen," Hatchet said, waving a finger in his face.

Chris shook his head, "Look, I was busy two nights ago,"

"Really; doing what?" Hatchet asked, folding his arms.

"I can't tell you," Chris sighed in defeat.

Hatchet rolled his eyes, "I hate to break it to you, but things are really going in your favor at the moment,"

* * *

"Keeping the baby?" Alma repeated, and then almost fainted.

"You're crazy if you think you can afford to support yourself along with that baby," Richard said, pointing a finger at Lindsay's stomach.

"It's not just "that" baby," Lindsay said with air quotations, "It's _my _baby,"

Alma nearly fainted.

* * *

"Hello? Heather?" Alejandro's voice rang through the phone that had dropped onto the floor.

Heather had crawled herself on the floor to a corner in her living room, tears soaking down her face.

"What have I done?" the queen bee said to herself, "Gwen is dead now because of me!"

The queen bee began to terrifically sob, alarming her neighbors, who didn't care enough to ask if everything was alright.

* * *

"I didn't kill Gwen," Chris said, crossing his arms.

"Then who did?" Hatchet asked, sarcastically.

Suddenly, an idea struck Chris, and he stood up quickly.

"I think I have an idea of who did,"

* * *

Bridgette quickly said good-bye to her mother, and hung up the phone. As she set it down, she looked around for something to do. However, the phone rang quickly again, and Bridgette answered it.

"Look Mom, I'm fine—"Bridgette said, but was interrupted.

"Gwen didn't have to die," cried out a raspy voice, "but you drove me to no extent. She is dead now because of you,"

Bridgette's heart stopped, "Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter," the voice said, "Just let it is known; I was aiming for you. But Gwen got in the way, just like you are. Stay out of the way and I won't have to hurt you,"

And then the line went dead.

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"You're saying that he killed Gwen?" Hatchet asked.

Chris could only nod, happy with his theory.

**New people move in…**

"I'm Zoey," the redhead said, shaking hands with her new neighbor, "I just moved in down the hall,"

**And old people move out…**

"I can't have these people telling me how to live my life," Lindsay said to Tyler, "I'm leaving,"

**While some crumble under the pressure…**

Heather gasped terrifically as she reached for the kitchen knife.

**And some rise from the ashes…**

"I will avenge Gwen's death," Bridgette said, "And I will find out everything there is to know about the Duncan Abraham case,"

* * *

**A/N - **Well, early update today, huh folks? So, here's a layout for what will happen tomorrow: I should be wrapping up this weeks storylines, as well as introducing new ones. You can tell from the previews that Zoey will be arriving. She will be important, so don't count her out. Anyway, see you tomorrow!

-Reading10


	8. Zoey Sparks New Interests

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 8: Zoey Sparks New Interests 

Three mornings after Gwen's murder, the residents of Wawanakwa City were just waking up, starting their coffee machines, and getting ready for the new day.

However, there was a new buzz in the city as well.

A moving truck was moving in, down Alcatraz Lane. A certain black Mercedes followed the moving truck, and it pulled into the parking lot for a set of apartments.

Out of the Mercedes stepped a redhead wearing black sunglasses, and a silent smirk on her face.

"Ah," Zoey said, happily, "I'm finally here," her mischievous smirk formed.

* * *

"You have an idea?" Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "Then tell me boy!"

Chris's usual frown changed to a knowing sly smile, "I'll tell you, when you release me, and take me back to my office,"

"Technically, you're still the main suspect," Hatchet said, "Why would I just let you walk out of here, as a free man,"

"Because I'm a main suspect that has a lot of money," Chris said, staring the police chief dead in the eye, "And I can ruin you if I want too,"

Hatchet glared right back at the rich man.

"Try me, maggot,"

* * *

Heather was sitting in the corner of her apartment, bawling her eyes out over the fact that Gwen was dead.

"It's my fault," the queen bee repeated over and over again.

The phone rang over and over again. Heather assumed it was Alejandro calling to make sure everything was all right.

But Heather ignored it every single time.

* * *

Lindsay sat in her room, rubbing her stomach.

Alma and Richard, her parents, had sent her to her room, and she could easily hear the two arguing downstairs in the kitchen, which was right beneath her room.

"She's not getting an abortion!" Richard's voice sounded, "Alma, we don't believe in abortion!"

"She is," Alma sounded, "If the yacht club hears about this, we'd be ruined. Having an unwed 19 year old daughter who's pregnant will ruin us, Richard!"

Lindsay cursed over and over again, waiting for the shouting to end. If she would have to endure 9 months of them constantly fighting, she would go crazy.

Finally, an idea struck her mind.

* * *

"Just tell me who killed Gwen!" Hatchet roared.

A smirk spread across Chris's face.

"It was Ezekiel Miller," the CEO of McLean Enterprises proudly said, "It wasn't me. It was _him_,"

"You're saying that he killed Gwen?" Hatchet asked.

Chris could only nod, happy with his theory.

Hatchet straightened up, and tapped his chin, "Miller, you say? Why does that name ring a bell?"

"He was involved in the Duncan Abraham case," Chris said, "He disappeared after the case went to court,"

"Not this again," Hatchet smacked his forehead, "Why would he kill Gwen?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. You tell me that," he lied, and folded his arms.

* * *

Bridgette set the phone down after finishing her conversation with her mother, and looked around her.

Everything she had worked for in the past few days she had been living in Wawanakwa City had gone down the drain. She wasn't sure if she could continue.

Obviously someone was trying to stop her, if they killed Gwen.

Suddenly, the surfer chick's train of thought was stopped when a knock on the door came. Bridgette walked to her front door, and opened it to find Zoey standing outside, holding an empty measuring cup.

"Oh, hello," Bridgette said, giving Zoey a weak smile, "I don't believe I've met you yet,"

"I'm Zoey," the redhead said, shaking hands with her new neighbor, "I just moved in down the hall,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Bridgette said, "I just moved in a couple of days ago as well,"

Zoey cocked her head to the side, "It's that a coincidence?"

"Yeah," Bridgette said, getting an interesting vibe from the redhead, "What can I help you with?"

The redhead held up the measuring cup, "Can I borrow a bit of milk?"

* * *

Heather had made her mind up.

She crawled towards her kitchen, sobbing the entire way. Finally, hoisting herself to her feet with help of the counter, Heather looked for something on the counter.

Finally, she had found it.

Heather gasped terrifically as she reached for the kitchen knife.

But before she could do anything with it, a voice behind her brought her back to reality.

"Don't do it, Heather," said a quiet, yet patient voice.

Heather gasped as she turned around. She was face to face with Gwen.

* * *

The two were sitting at Bridgette's table, chatting about regular, daily, household topics. The surfer chick had made the two a cup of tea, which Zoey gladly accepted.

"So, I heard about something on the news," Zoey said, "And I figured you might know a thing or two about it,"

"What is it?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That girl who got shot," Zoey said, "Her name was Gwen?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, she was a good friend to me. It's a shame,"

Zoey sighed, "It sure was a shame that you had to witness her being shot," she watched as Bridgette's saddened look turned into a concerned look.

"Hang on," Bridgette said, "They never disclosed that information in the papers. How do you know that I was there when Gwen got shot?"

Zoey shrugged, "Just instincts I guess," the redhead checked her watch, "Well, I've got to go. Look at the time!" she stood up, and grabbed her measuring cup from the fridge, which was full of milk.

"Thanks for the coffee," Zoey smiled, "See you around,"

And then the redhead left the apartment, leaving Bridgette in a daze.

* * *

With her back to Bridgette, a knowing smirk spread across Zoey's face as she figured Bridgette had become deeply confused.

"Gwen?" Heather gasped.

It was indeed true; the Goth stood before the queen bee. However, she wore a white nightgown, and her hair was just black with no hair dye. Her skin was a ghostly pale as always.

"I'm here, Heather," Gwen said.

Heather sank to the ground, confused, "Are you—"

Gwen shook her head, "No Heather. I am indeed dead. I am appearing to you as a vision. A helpful vision,"

"But," Heather said, "It's my fault that you're dead,"

"It didn't matter the fact that I was at the paint shop. Somebody gunned me down. They were aiming for me," Gwen's ghost said, "You need to realize that,"

"But—"

"No buts," Gwen said, "Just know in your heart that you are not responsible for my death. I have to go now,"

Heather then watched as Gwen's ghost disappeared, leaving the emotional Heather.

* * *

In the dead of night, Lindsay slipped outside of the house, and into her car, which was parked on the street that night, just as she had planned it.

She slipped her suitcase into the back, just as she had planned it.

And she started the engine, and silently drove off into the night, leaving Wawanakwa City for good.

Just as she had planned it.

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"Momma, you're telling me about that letter one way or another," DJ said while standing in the kitchen.

**A new ally is found…**

"I'll help you," Cody said, "But there's no telling what we'll uncover,"

"Thank you," Bridgette said happily.

**And a new threat is posed...**

"I will ruin McLean," Ezekiel said, "If it's the last thing I do,"

**While mysteries unravel…**

"I was there the night that Cameron was murdered," LeShawna said to Bridgette, "But I'll tell you this. I did not murder him. And neither did Duncan,"

* * *

**A/N – **Here's cliffhanger Friday's edition! Yes, Zoey is in, and Lindsay is out! Don't worry; this isn't the last you'll see of Lindsay. I do realize that Gwen appearing as a ghost is a bit farfetched but on _The Young and the Restless_, ghosts appear all the time! Next week we'll be starting anew, and you'll finally find out what that letter to Momma DJ was about!

-Reading10


	9. Cody Joins Forces with Bridgette

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 9: Cody Joins Forces with Bridgette

A week had passed since Gwen's death, and Wawanakwa City was buzzing with life over the case.

Chris McLean had been released from prison, leaving the townspeople speechless on why Hatchet had let the only suspect go.

Hatchet knew the reason why; he had to find Ezekiel Miller. He was the only true suspect at the moment besides Chris. But even then Hatchet had his doubts about the rich man being behind Gwen's murder.

The fate of justice lay in Hatchet's hands, and he intended to bring it.

Around breakfast time, the town was beginning to buzz to life. It was a new day; Monday to be exact; the beginning of the week and of course, the beginning of the week's drama.

* * *

The Wawanakwa Diner was buzzing with life that morning, with Momma DJ whirling around on the 50's style tile flooring on her roller-skates.

"Thanks sugar," Anne Maria said as Momma DJ filled up her coffee mug.

"Anytime sweetie," Momma said, and then skated away.

Anne Maria was sitting at her table with her boyfriend Lightning, discussing the Gwen murder case.

"Lightning thinks it was that Vito guy," Lightning said, while taking a sip of his coffee, "Lightning doesn't like him on _Muskoka Shore_,"

"Oh, come on," Anne Maria waved away his comment, "Vito is so hot!"

Once Anne Maria saw Lightning's face, she sighed, "Uh, but not as hot as you, sweetie,"

Down the row of tables, Bridgette tapped her fingers on the table, looking from side to side. She was still discouraged from her conversation with Zoey, and was unsure of what to make of the redhead.

"Can I join you?"

The surfer chick looked up to see Cody Anderson, principal of Wawanakwa High, slip into the seat across from her.

"Sure thing," Bridgette said, "If you plan to answer some of my questions,"

Cody chuckled, "You're still hell bent on finding out everything there is to know about the Duncan Abraham case, huh?"

"Yes," Bridgette said, "And now that Gwen is dead, I know that something isn't right. Somebody doesn't want me finding out this stuff,"

"Maybe that's a reason to jump out," Cody said, "While you still can,"

"I will avenge Gwen's death," Bridgette said, "And I will find out everything there is to know about the Duncan Abraham case,"

Cody sighed, and stared at the surfer chick.

"I've thought about this long and hard," Cody said, sighing.

Bridgette gave the tech geek a concerned look, before he opened up his mouth to speak yet again.

"I'll help you," Cody said, "But there's no telling what we'll uncover,"

"Thank you," Bridgette said happily.

* * *

Chris sat back in his office chair, checking his e-mail when Katie stormed into the office with files galore.

"Ms. Stars, what is the meaning of this?" Chris said, looking up.

"I found something," Katie said, out of breath, "I couldn't contact you until today because you were in jail, but I need to tell you this,"

"Don't remind me," Chris rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

"You know the girl you asked me to check out? Bridgette Summers was her name," Katie said, pulling out a paper, "Well, she talked with Cody Anderson the other day,"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"They were talking about the Duncan Abraham case," Katie said.

Chris's jaw dropped at the hearing of this.

DJ walked into the kitchen of the Wawanakwa Diner, looking to his mother cooking. In her back pocket was the mysterious envelope.

"Momma," DJ asked, looking at his mother.

"Yeah, honey?" Momma replied, without looking up from the flapjack she was flipping.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead, sweetie," Momma DJ said, and then skated around the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of syrup from a shelf.

"I want to ask you about that envelope you got the other day in the mail," DJ said.

Momma DJ gasped, and dropped the syrup onto the ground, causing a 'sticky' mess.

* * *

"Don't you have to work today?" Bridgette asked as the two loaded into the surfer chick's Jeep.

"I took off," Cody said, "I figured you would need my help,"

Bridgette nodded, and then started up the engine. Just as she was about to hit the pedal, Cody stopped her.

"Wait a minute," Cody said, and raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you do for a living?"

"Nothing at the moment," Bridgette replied, "I'm still trying to find work. I used to work with my mom in her cake-making business, and I saved up to move here,"

"Oh," Cody tapped his chin, "I was just wondering, since you have so much free time on your hands," he shrugged, and then snapped out of his daze.

"Anyway," Bridgette said, looking to the side, "Where exactly do you think we should go first?"

"You don't know?" Cody asked.

"You've lived here longer,"

Cody tapped his chin again, and suddenly an idea lit up, "I have a hunch. I think she still lives there, but I'm not sure," he checked his watch, "We need to hurry up. _Starlights _comes on at 12:30,"

Bridgette chuckled, "You watch soap operas?"

"Just drive," Cody said annoyed, and Bridgette took off down the street.

* * *

"The Duncan Abraham case?" Chris repeated, "Did you happen to hear about what they were talking about?"

"No sir," Katie said, "I'm hearing all of this of course from my roommate Sadie, who is a secretary at the high school,"

"Did Sadie tell you anything?"

"She said they were talking about Blaineley O'Halloran," Katie finished, "That's pretty much it. Can I get you anything?"

"Peace and quiet," Chris snapped, "And step on it,"

As Katie left, Chris tried to remember Blaineley, and how she had played a role in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

"Aw, now look what I've done," Momma DJ said, kneeling down to start cleaning up the mess.

"Momma, you're telling me about that letter one way or another," DJ said while standing in the kitchen.

Momma DJ sighed, and stood back up, "I knew this conversation would come sooner or later," she pulled the envelope out of her pocket, and waved it in the air, "This is a bill,"

"A bill?" DJ repeated.

"More like a warning," Momma warned, "It's from the big man Chris,"

"McLean? What does Chris McLean want with us?" DJ asked, folding his arms.

"He owns our building that the diner is in,"

"Yeah?"

"And I haven't been exactly paying the monthly taxes to their fullest," Momma explained, "It was a warning saying that we have to pay in less than two weeks or else—"

"Or else what?" DJ asked, looking frightened.

"—or else close up the diner,"

* * *

Downtown Wawanakwa City was a dangerous place full of people living on the streets mixed in with the drug addicts, alcoholics, and just plain thugs.

"Are we in the right place?" Bridgette asked Cody, who nodded.

"Yeah. I think she still lives around here," Cody said, "Here, turn down this road,"

The surfer chick took a quick right down one road, and followed Cody's orders, and stopped in front of a home labeled "5776".

"C'mon," Cody unbuckled his seatbelt, and was soon standing on the front door.

Bridgette joined him, and the tech geek rang the doorbell. After a few chimes, the door slowly slid open, and on the doorstep appeared a large black guy, who wore a red baseball hat.

"B, is that you?" Cody asked, and the guy standing in the doorway seemed surprised.

B nodded, and looked surprised to see Cody standing on his front porch. He waved his hand inside, and the then started walking down the way. Bridgette shut the door behind them as they walked into a living room where a girl with mocha colored skin was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"B, who's there," asked the girl.

"LeShawna?" Cody asked, and suddenly the girl whipped around to see the tech geek.

"Boy, is that really you?" LeShawna asked, standing up, "Cody, I can't believe it!" she walked over to the boy and gave him a big hug.

"Hi LeShawna," Cody said.

"And who's this?" LeShawna asked, looking at Bridgette.

Before Cody could answer, Bridgette interrupted, and looked at LeShawna dead in the eyes.

"A person with questions," she said, "And I'm guessing you have answers, right?"

* * *

Ezekiel tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, groaning as he watched Chris stroll down the road in his car as a free man.

It sickened the prairie boy to see him feel so free.

But a deep, sickening grin spread across Ezekiel's face as he knew what would be coming in the foreseeable future.

"I will ruin McLean," Ezekiel said, "If it's the last thing I do,"

* * *

"Questions?" LeShawna asked, "About what?"

"The Duncan Abraham case," Bridgette said confidently, "Cody told me you would be one to ask,"

LeShawna slowly collapsed onto the couch, and looked up at Bridgette, "Sit down, girl,"

Bridgette did as said, and Cody followed B into another room to give the two some time to talk.

"Cody said that you had connections to the case," Bridgette said, "How?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you," LeShawna sighed, "I haven't talked about that thing in years,"

"But my friend is dead now because of what happened," Bridgette assured her, "If there's any way you can help, please,"

LeShawna saw Bridgette's look in her eyes, and sighed.

"Fine," LeShawna said, "Here's what I know,"

The sister soon went into a long story of how she and B were brother and sister, and had attended Wawanakwa High School with Duncan Abraham. The three had formed a small group and were best friends.

Until the night when Cameron Benson tagged along, yet again.

They were going out late one night, drinking yet again, and Cameron decided he would go along, as he didn't have any friends of his own. The four were in a bar, talking, but then this group came in, and demanded that they come outside with them.

LeShawna stated that she didn't know who they were, but they were forcing them to go outside. She said they had masks on, covering their faces.

Finally, LeShawna managed to break away from the group with B, as she could sense things were going to get heavy.

"I don't know what happened after that," LeShawna said, "But here's what I do know. Somebody pulled a knife, and killed Cameron by mistake. Nobody knows who killed Cameron, but he's dead now. There's nothing we can do about it,"

"What if Duncan _did _kill Cameron by mistake?" Bridgette asked, intrigued.

"I was there the night that Cameron was murdered," LeShawna said to Bridgette, "But I'll tell you this. I did not murder him. And neither did Duncan,"

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"We know what happened," Bridgette confirmed to Cody, "We just need to figure out _who _was in that group, and _who _killed Cameron,"

**Secrets are uncovered…**

"I came here for personal reasons," Zoey assured Dawn, "And to put to rest the Duncan Abraham case once and for all,"

"The lady down the hall has that last one covered," Dawn said, while nodding her head.

**Answers are given…**

"Is it a yes, or a no?" Alejandro questioned, a look of passion appearing in his eyes.

**And betrayals happen…**

"I hate you!" Courtney screamed as the CEO walked away towards his helicopter.

* * *

**A/N – **I would like to inform you now, and will continue to inform you that The Young and the Dramatic will be taking a two-week break from July 23rd to August 3rd, and then another week break from August 13th-17th. The reason why is that I'll be taking a two-week acting course, and then be going to the beach. I will have no internet access sadly, so please bear with me.

-Reading10


	10. Dawn Becomes Suspicious with Zoey

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 10: Dawn Becomes Suspicious with Zoey

The car ride home was strangely quiet for both Bridgette and Cody, as Bridgette drove back onto Main Street, and passed the diner and newspaper office.

Finally, Bridgette broke silence.

"We know what happened," Bridgette confirmed to Cody, "We just need to figure out _who _was in that group, and _who _killed Cameron,"

Cody nodded, "It would have to be someone who had something against Duncan, if they were planning on framing him for murder,"

"That's what I was thinking," Bridgette replied, "Until I thought of this. It was dark that night, so whoever was in that group might not have seen LeShawna and B get away. They couldn't thought that the two were still in the group, and tried to frame them,"

"Good point," Cody said as Bridgette pulled into her apartment's parking lot.

The surfer chick stopped the engine and then stepped out of the car.

"Well, I have to get to work," Cody said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I thought you took today off," Bridgette said in response, raising an eyebrow.

Cody shrugged, "I just got a text from Sadie. A fight broke out in the cafeteria, and I have to talk to the kids who started it. I have to get over there immediately,"

"OK," Bridgette said, "Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"No, you're already home," Cody replied, "Plus, I need the exercise. See you tomorrow!"

The tech geek waved good-bye, and left the parking lot, and started walking down the sidewalk, leaving Bridgette to go to her apartment.

* * *

The helicopter flew over Wawanakwa Island, near Muskoka, and finally landed on the island.

Chris McLean stepped out of the helicopter immediately after the propellers stopped rotating, and made his way out of the clearing, and towards the log cabin that stood on the main campgrounds.

He knocked on the door of the log cabin, and suddenly it flew open, revealing Courtney in the doorway.

"You came!" Courtney exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

"I told you I would," Chris said, giving Courtney a kiss on the lips, "Now what is you wanted to speak with me about?"

* * *

Zoey chuckled as Dawn and she sat down in Dawn's apartment, sipping coffee.

"You have an interesting choice of style," Zoey said, admiring the jungle themed kitchen with bamboo plants big and small, and tiger skin colored walls.

"Thank you," Dawn replied, "It's very peaceful,"

The moonchild took a sip of her coffee, and then raised an eyebrow at Zoey, "So, what brings you to Wawanakwa City?"

"I came here for personal reasons," Zoey assured Dawn, "And to put to rest the Duncan Abraham case once and for all,"

"The lady down the hall has that last one covered," Dawn said, while nodding her head.

Zoey chuckled yet again, and pulled out her badge, "I'm with the RMCP, and got called here since interest had recently come into light,"

"That's right," Dawn nodded, "That girl down the hall has really been getting into it,"

"Bridgette, you mean?" Zoey asked.

Dawn nodded, "That's her name,"

* * *

Heather took a shower that afternoon, and was just heading out to work when a knock on the door came along.

"Coming," Heather called, and looked outside the peephole, only to see Alejandro standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

* * *

Cody walked into the office, and saw Sadie sitting at her desk, filing her nails.

"Are they in my office?" Cody asked his secretary.

Sadie looked up, giving Cody an odd look, "What are you talking about, Mr. Anderson?"

"You sent me a text saying that I had to talk to the kids who started the fight," Cody responded, pulling out his phone. He showed Sadie the text, and the girl gave the principal an odd look.

"I never sent you a text," Sadie said, "I don't even have my phone on me,"

Cody looked surprised, "Then who sent me the text?"

Sadie shrugged, and returned to filing her nails, leaving Cody to walk down the hallway, and turn the corner to find his office door slightly ajar, and a lamp light on.

* * *

Chris took a seat at his chair, and stared up at Courtney, who was pacing the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Chris asked, giving his lover a concerned look.

Courtney, dismissing Chris's comment, stared at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're here," Courtney said, "I really need someone right now,"

Chris stood up from his chair, and looked at Courtney, "Courtney, what is the matter?"

Suddenly, tears burst from Courtney's eyes, and she sank slowly to the ground, as if she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm—"

"You're what?" Chris asked, kneeling down next to Courtney.

Courtney looked at Chris full in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant,"

* * *

"I can't really talk right now," Heather said, grabbing her purse from the kitchen table.

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi," Alejandro purred at his girlfriend, "And I also wanted to reinstate the question I asked you last week,"

Heather stopped in her tracks, and turned around to see Alejandro.

"I—"Heather started, but was interrupted.

"Is it a yes, or a no?" Alejandro questioned, a look of passion appearing in his eyes.

"It's," Heather said, and then paused. Finally, a look of reassurance appeared in _her _eyes, and she sighed, "It's a no, Alejandro. I can't deal with this right now,"

Alejandro's jaw dropped.

"But—"

"I really can't deal with this. I have to get to work and wrap up Gwen's belongings and mail them out to her parents," Heather said, "And then I have to plan a funeral and—"

"Suddenly a girl who you hated until she died is more important than me?" Alejandro snapped at Heather.

Heather sighed, "Look, Alejandro—"

"Don't "look, Alejandro" me," Alejandro snapped again, and then headed towards the door, throwing his flowers on the ground, "We're over Heather. I tried not to believe what everybody was telling me—"

"What were people telling you?" Heather interrupted.

"That you were an outright bitch," Alejandro said, "And now I can see why,"

And with that, Alejandro stormed out of the apartment.

* * *

"Is there anything else you can tell me about Bridgette?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She moved here about two weeks ago," Dawn replied, "and rumor has it she was there the night Gwen was murdered,"

Zoey's eyes widened, "I knew that her murder was somehow connected," the redhead stood up, "Thank you for informing me, Dawn. I'll be in touch,"

And then Zoey left, leaving a very, very confused Dawn.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Chris repeated, rising to his feet.

Courtney nodded, "And it's your child,"

"But—"Chris said, flabbergasted, "This can't be happening. I thought I used—"

"No you didn't," Courtney interrupted, "And now I'm stuck with your child because you were too stupid,"

Chris walked to the door, "This sums up our relationship then. I have to go,"

"Wait!" Courtney snapped, walking after Chris, "I thought you were staying! You promised me the next time we saw each other, you would stay here with me!"

"I lied," Chris said, with a deviant smirk, "Now that I know you are pregnant, I can only imagine what will happen if the papers found out,"

"Is that all you think about?" Courtney threw her hands in the air, "The tabloids finding out that you're a narcissistic ass?"

The two were now in the clearing where Chris's helicopter was beginning to start up. Thunder in the distance signaled an incoming rainstorm.

"I have to keep you here," Chris said, turning around to face Courtney, "For my plans to succeed, I can't have people knowing that you're pregnant with my child,"

"What plans?" Courtney snapped, "The whole money plot that you're going to throw on Katie?"

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, and faced Courtney, "I realize that you think that you actually had a hand in this—"

"I told Ezekiel," Courtney interrupted again.

"You did what?" Chris's eyes widened.

"I told Ezekiel about your little plot. That's how he knows. And he knows that I'm here. He'll ruin you, you asshole! And when I get off this island, I'll help him!"

Chris chuckled, returning his normal state, "You can try,"

"I hate you!" Courtney screamed as the CEO walked away towards his helicopter.

As the helicopter took off, Chris stared out the window to see Courtney standing in the clearing as lightning and thunder struck the island.

And then it rained.

* * *

Cody walked into his office, only to find it empty. The windows were wide open, and the only light was from the desk lamp. Cody turned to face his desk, and found his laptop missing.

In the laptop's place was a sticky note reading:

**I'm well aware of what you're doing. You better stop or you and your little surfer friend will pay the price.**

* * *

**Next time on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"I'm not going to let you take my diner away from me," DJ snapped at Chris.

**A funeral is planned…**

"We're here to honor the memory of a dear friend," Momma DJ said, standing on the podium.

**Set with surprising reunions…**

"Hello Heather," Justin said, smiling at the former queen bee.

**And surprising twists…**

"No," Bridgette said, looking at the death certificate, "It can't be,"

* * *

**A/N – **I wasn't too pleased with the outcome of today's chapter, so bare with me. Yes, Courtney is pregnant as well, but unlike Lindsay, she will be sticking around. Tomorrow's chapter will be centered on Gwen's funeral as you can tell by the previews, and DJ will take action against McLean Enterprises. See you tomorrow!

-Reading10


	11. Gwen's Funeral Sparks Discoveries

The Young and the Dramatic 

Episode 11: Gwen's Funeral Sparks Discoveries 

The morning had come for Gwen's funeral, and the entire town was planning on attending. The said funeral took place a week and two days after Gwen's death, on a Wednesday. It was taking place at the Good Spirit Lutheran Church on Windsor Drive in the City, and Heather had coordinated the entire thing.

Heather felt that it was her job to make it up to Gwen, by planning her funeral. She had hired Momma DJ not only to cater the reception afterwards, but to speak on Gwen's behalf.

Overall, the ceremony was going to go smoothly.

Heather hoped, of course.

* * *

DJ walked up to the receptionist's desk, and rudely rapped his knuckles on the said desk, alerting Katie's attention who was sitting in Courtney's old chair.

"How can I help you, sir?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to see McLean, right away," DJ immediately said, folding his arms.

Katie quickly took a side glance at Chris's schedule which was sitting on the counter.

"I'm afraid that won't work today, sir. Chris is busy all day. I'm sure he can make time for you later,"

"He's going to make time for now," DJ stormed down the hallway towards Chris office.

Katie rushed after him, but it was too late as DJ had already stormed into Chris's office. The said CEO of McLean Enterprises was sitting at his desk, throwing darts at the dart board.

"Busy, you say?" DJ called over his shoulder to Katie.

"Sir, I'm really sorry," Katie said, pointing to DJ.

Chris noticed the whole ordeal, and merely chuckled, "Katie, its fine. I've been expecting Mr. Quirell,"

"You have?" DJ asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need you to pay a fine," Chris said, rubbing his hands together, "Or else I close you diner,"

* * *

The ceremonies began at 10 in the morning, and the town's residents soon crowded into the church. It seemed as though only the workers of McLean Enterprises had not arrived because Chris was making them all work overtime.

Heather stood by the door, greeting everybody, shocking almost everybody. They had never seen Heather so outgoing before, or at least nice.

The queen bee's demeanor dropped though when she saw Alejandro walks through the door. He did not even make eye contact with Heather, and took his seat in the middle of the church.

Heather sighed as she watched Alejandro walk away, but then gasped as she turned around.

"No," Heather's eyes widened, "That's no possible,"

"Hello Heather," Justin said, smiling at the former queen bee.

* * *

Bridgette climbed into her jeep, wearing the black dress she had bought for this very occasion.

However, she was stopped when Cody appeared in the side view mirror.

"Cody! What are you doing! I could've hit you!" Bridgette exclaimed, rolling down her window.

Cody was out of breath as he quickly jogged over to stand next to Bridgette's mirror, "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"All of my files on the Duncan Abraham case," Cody said, waving his hands in the air. "They're all gone!"

Bridgette looked confused, "You had files?"

"Yes," Cody said, "Up until about two years ago, I was in your shoes, trying to track down every piece of evidence about the Duncan Abraham case!"

"And you never told me?" Bridgette's eyes were bugging out of her head.

"I was going to give them to you," Cody said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Bridgette put her hand to her forehead, and let out a deep sigh, "I can't deal with this right now. I have to get to Gwen's funeral,"

A sheepish smile spread across Cody's face.

"That's another thing," Cody said, "Can I have a ride?"

* * *

Justin smiled gracefully at Heather, "So we meet again,"

"What are you doing here?" Heather cried out. She pushed Justin into a side room off of the parlor of the church, and locked the door behind them.

"The same reason you are here," Justin nodded, "To pay my respects to Gwen. Although I am surprised that you are here; I have the fondest memory of you hating Gwen's guts,"

Heather folded her arms, "Things have changed. But don't you live in Boney Isles?"

"Used to," Justin said, "Now I'm moving here to Wawanakwa City, since so many of my friends live here now,"

"What's your angle?" Heather snapped.

"Just merely getting a new prospective in life," Justin nodded, and then left the room, "We can catch up later Heather, OK?"

The male then left the room leaving speechless Heather.

* * *

The ceremonies soon started, and Momma DJ took the podium, and recognized for the first time that Gwen had had so many friends and family. It seemed as though most of the town had arrived for Gwen's funeral.

"We're here to honor the memory of a dear friend," Momma DJ said, standing on the podium.

Momma DJ was then lost for words, and suddenly an idea lit in her mind as she saw Bridgette sitting in one of the first few pews.

"And I think the best person to speak on Gwen's behalf would be the person who was with her in her final moments. I would like to announce Bridgette Summers arrival to the podium,"

Bridgette gasped as she was suddenly pulled out of the pew by Momma DJ, and hauled to the podium.

"Bridgette," Momma DJ said, nodding to the surfer.

"Um," Bridgette said, staring out at the crowd, "I'm Bridgette, everybody. I'd like to thank all of you for welcoming me into the town,"

The surfer regained her posture.

"But this ceremony isn't about me, it's about Gwen," Bridgette let out a hand and let it face Gwen's casket which had a picture of the Goth atop it, "Gwen was a good person. She always lived live to the fullest, and protected everybody that she cared about,"

"When I first arrived in town," Bridgette said, taking a new approach, "I didn't know anybody. But you know what Gwen did? She took me under her wing, and let me into her life,"

From the back of the church, Zoey's eyes lit up as she recorded Bridgette's speech on her phone.

"Although she may have lied to me," Bridgette continued, "She was only trying to protect me, like she did with everybody she loved and cared about. And that is what she was doing in her final moments. Protecting me,"

Bridgette let out a deep breath before continuing.

"I know this for a fact because I know that Gwen's killer meant to kill me," Bridgette said, on the verge of tears, "But Gwen sacrificed herself so that I may live,"

The entire church erupted into gasps as Bridgette continued.

"So I know that Gwen is looking down at me right now, knowing that she sacrificed her life for another," Bridgette said, "And I thank her for that. Thank you,"

The surfer left the podium to take back at her seat with Cody as the entire church had erupted in silence.

* * *

"I'm not going to let you take my diner away from me," DJ snapped at Chris.

Chris chuckled, "In case you haven't realized it yet, I own _everything _in this town. That means your diner. And since I own _everything _in this town, I can order them to pay bills. Your diner is one of the _many _buildings I own in this town. Thus, I can order you to pay bills,"

DJ scoffed at Chris, "The townspeople won't allow you to take away my diner,"

The CEO erupted into an evil laugh.

"As far as I'm concerned, I have never said that I will "take" away your diner. You merely need to pay the _bill_," Chris said.

"But you upgraded the bill from last time," DJ said, "You upgraded it by $500!" He grabbed the bill out of his pocket.

"Oh well," Chris shrugged, "Times are tough,"

* * *

The ceremony continued, and as soon as it was over, only a select few went to the cemetery with Gwen's casket, while the rest went to the reception being held at the Wawanakwa Diner.

Heather and Momma DJ went back to the Diner to hold the reception while Bridgette went with the casket along with Cody.

At the cemetery, the grave keeper approached Bridgette with some paperwork.

"The girl's death certificate was never signed," he said in a gruff voice, "I need a witness to sign it,"

Bridgette sighed, and held out her hand, "I'll sign it,"

The grave keeper handed Bridgette the death certificate, and Bridgette almost dropped it in shock.

"No," Bridgette said, looking at the death certificate, "It can't be,"

The name on Gwen's certificate read:

**Gwen Abraham**

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"Gwen _Abraham_?" Bridgette repeated in amazement, "That can't be a coincidence!"

**Revelations are coming…**

"That's why I never knew Gwen's last name," Bridgette smacked her forehead in frustration, "She had a connection to Duncan Abraham!"

**Good and bad…**

"So who's this asshole?" Alejandro asked, appearing at the two's table.

**And no one is prepared…**

"Oh trust me," Zoey said from behind the wheel, "They won't know what hit them,"

* * *

**A/N – **_H2O 4 Evah _actually guessed Gwen's last name correctly, but I didn't respond to it at all because I wanted it to be a surprise. Yes, Gwen's last name is Abraham, and it isn't a coincidence. She does have a connection to Duncan Abraham, and trust me, we'll be seeing him soon enough. See you tomorrow!

-Reading10

P.S. - Check out my profile for a new poll!


	12. Hatchet Launches a Manhunt

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 12: Hatchet Launches a Manhunt

"So, what have you been up to?" Justin asked, sitting down at the table with Heather in the diner.

Heather clutched her coffee mug, feeling uncomfortable, and Justin noticed this.

"Look Heather, I realize me showing up all of a sudden is strange," Justin said, "But I don't have anything to hide,"

"Are you sure about that?" Heather spat out at the male model.

"I'm sure. I've wanted to return to Wawanakwa City for a long time. I figured that Gwen's funeral would be the perfect opportunity to return," Justin explained.

Heather gave Justin a look, and then took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

"Gwen _Abraham_?" Bridgette repeated in amazement, "That can't be a coincidence!"

The grave keeper gave Bridgette a strange look, "What's your problem? You look like you've just uncovered some big secret,"

"I have," the surfer mused. She quickly scribbled down her signature on the death certificate, and then while taking one last look at Gwen's casket, ran off to her jeep.

Inside the jeep, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Cody's number.

After two rings, his gruff voice came onto the line.

"Cody! You'll never believe this!" Bridgette exclaimed into the phone. She put on her seat belt and turned the engine on.

"Gwen's last name is Abraham," Cody's voice came onto the phone, "I know,"

Bridgette was lost for words, "But, how—"

"They had a segment on Gwen over the news. They announced her last name. Actually, that's the first time anybody had ever heard Gwen's last name," Cody's voice replied.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the diner. With everybody else," Cody answered.

"I'm on my way," Bridgette said, and then hung up.

* * *

"I will not let you take my diner away from me," DJ said, pointing a finger at Chris's face, "You can say that your just collecting rent, but you and I both know that you want your precious land back,"

Chris smiled, "You think you have me figured out, don't you?"

"So what if I do?" DJ snapped, folding his arms.

The CEO stood up, and walked around his desk to look at DJ in the eyes, "Think again," and then he grabbed DJ by the arm, and threw him out of the office.

"And stay out!" he hollered before slamming the door.

* * *

Zoey watched the video over and over again, smiling as she watched Bridgette confess to being there the night Gwen was murdered over and over again.

The redhead was sitting in her car, across from the Wawanakwa Diner, watching the video on her phone, where she had previously recorded it.

Suddenly, her phone rang, causing Zoey to pause the video. She picked it up, and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello," she paused, "Oh, it's you,"

A few seconds passed, and Zoey looked up to see Bridgette's jeep pulling up to the diner. A smirk crept across Zoey's face, and the redhead tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Oh trust me," Zoey said from behind the wheel, "They won't know what hit them,"

* * *

"I'm here," Bridgette said, rushing into the diner.

Cody was sitting at the counter, with a coffee mug. There was one seated next to him, and he patted the seat next to him.

"I ordered you a coffee," the tech geek said, "I figured you'd need it,"

"Got it," Bridgette said, sliding into the seat next to Cody. She sighed, and sunk her head into her hands, "How could I not realize this sooner?"

Cody raised an eyebrow, and then settled it.

"I know; it did seem pretty suspicious that Gwen never told anybody about her last name. I always assumed it was the same one that she had when we went to school together," Cody said.

Bridgette perked up, "You two went to school together?"

"Yeah Bridgette; I've already told you this," Cody nodded, and took a sip of his coffee.

"And Duncan," Bridgette said, tapping her fingers on the counter, "Did he go with you too?"

Cody nodded, "Bridgette, what's your deal? You're just restating stuff I've already told you," he said.

"But now it all makes sense,"

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

"That's why I never knew Gwen's last name," Bridgette smacked her forehead in frustration, "She had a connection to Duncan Abraham!"

The surfer said it a bit too loudly, and everybody in the counter turned to look at Bridgette, who smiled sheepishly at the customers.

Momma DJ noticed this, and then walked over to them.

"Please lower your voice," Momma DJ said, "I ain't gonna allow shouting in my diner,"

"Sorry, Momma," Cody said, "I'll keep her under control,"

Momma winked at Cody, and was about to walk away, when she paused, and turned to face the two.

"You know, if you're wondering about any connections between Duncan and Gwen, I did see them a bit in here together," Momma said.

"Are you saying that they dated?" Bridgette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure thing honey," Momma nodded, and then saw a customer wave her over, "I gotta go, sugar. I'll finish this later,"

As Momma walked away, Bridgette turned to face Cody.

"Were you aware that Duncan and Gwen dated?" Bridgette asked Cody.

"No, not at all," Cody said, tapping his chin, "Those two never talked with each other. I never saw them hanging around with each other at school,"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "Cody, I think it's time we pay LeShawna another visit,"

* * *

A bit farther down the diner, Justin and Heather were still talking and chatting, just merely catching up.

"So, are you going to tell me what you've been up to, or not?" Justin asked, intrigued.

Heather sighed, and started talking.

"Well, I own the paint shop that Gwen was shot in," Heather said, "So I feel partially responsible for her death. Also, my boyfriend proposed, and then when I rejected him, he cursed me out, and broke up with me,"

Justin's mouth dropped.

"Um," Justin said, "That's… nice?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "It's OK. I'm just going to give dating a rest now so I can focus on work. I have to find a replacement for Gwen and everything, and until then, I have to work extra hours at the shop,"

"Oh," Justin's face fell, "Well, if there's any way I can help—"

"So who's this asshole?" Alejandro asked, appearing at the two's table.

Heather's eyes widened, and Justin's jaw dropped.

"Hello to you too," Justin said, in a sarcastic voice, "Don't you recognize me Alejandro? I went to school with you,"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, "Don't know, don't care," he turned to Heather, "Well, I see the little bitch moves fast, huh?"

Heather looked at her feet, trying to block out Alejandro's hurtful comments.

Justin stood up, glaring at Alejandro.

"Dude, I think it's time for you to go. Clearly we're not welcoming you," Justin said.

"I'll go when I want too," Alejandro said, his voice rising.

Now everybody in the diner was watching the two, and silence struck the diner.

"Seriously, it's time for you to go. You're obviously not welcome here,"

Alejandro glared at Justin and Heather, and then turned, and walked out of the diner, leaving the two, and the diner's customers in peace.

* * *

Hatchet sat behind his desk, having returned from Gwen's funeral, and was now comparing facts and evidence he had recovered from the store and from witnesses.

The police chief only had one suspect: Ezekiel Miller.

Then again, it was coming from Chris McLean, once a major suspect. While Hatchet still believed Chris to have a part in it, he knew Chris's every move. Hatchet could keep an eye on Chris, but he still needed to get Miller.

He picked up his telephone, and dialed a number.

After a few seconds, a female's voice picked up.

"Hello?" came the voice.

"Haverstock, its Hatchet," Hatchet said, "We have a problem. A possible murder suspect is running around. I need you to come over here. I'm ordering a manhunt,"

"I'm on my way,"

And then the line went dead, leaving Hatchet to question his own motives.

* * *

Bridgette's jeep rolled down the streets of Downtown Wawanakwa, and stopped at LeShawna and B's house.

As she and Cody stepped out of the jeep, they walked up the steps to the house, and were surprised to find the door slightly ajar.

"Cody…?" Bridgette looked over at the tech geek, who had an alarmed look on his face.

The surfer pushed open the door to find an eerie quiet house. They walked down the hallway and came to the living room where they had met with LeShawna the first time. The window had been cracked open, and glass shattered the floor.

"Oh my God," Cody said, leaning against the wall for support.

The surfer then looked at the recliner where LeShawna had sat, to see a sticky note sitting on the cushion.

Bridgette turned to Cody with an uneasy look.

"Cody," Bridgette said, holding up the sticky note, "You're gonna wanna take a look at this,"

Cody held the sticky note up to his eyes and read the note:

**And the game continues. If you want to see you precious little friends again, do not continue to investigate this case. **

* * *

**Next time on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"We have to report this to the police," Bridgette said, and then walked back down the hallway, and outside to her jeep.

**Drama continues in the city…**

Ezekiel walked into the room, glaring at Chris.

"I'm back," the prairie boy snapped.

**And no one is sure when it will stop…**

"I'm here," Jo said, crossing her arms, "Let's find us a killer,"

**Especially when no one is safe…**

"Welcome to Wawanakwa City, home of murder, and just recently, kidnapping," Heather said, sighing.

* * *

**A/N – **I originally finished this chapter earlier this morning, but had a hard time with the previews. Tomorrow is cliffhanger Friday, so prepare for what might be a _very _interesting ending to the week! Now you know that Gwen has a connection to Duncan, but what may it be? Hmm…I don't know! Oh wait, yeah I do!

-Reading10


	13. Bridgette Learns of McLean's Involvement

The Young and the Dramatic 

Chapter 13: Bridgette Fears for LeShawna and B's Safety

"O my God," Bridgette said, sinking into the recliner, "Not them too,"

Cody leaned against the wall for support, "This can't be happening. Everybody we know is either being killed or kidnapped. Whoever is behind all of this obviously doesn't want us uncovering the truth,"

"We have to report this to the police," Bridgette said, and then walked back down the hallway, and outside to her jeep.

"What do you think the police are going to do?" Cody asked, running behind her.

Bridgette whirled around, "They're going to help us find LeShawna and B, and hopefully Gwen's murderer!"

"If they didn't do anything when Duncan Abraham was on trial for murder, what makes you think that they're going to do something now?" Cody snapped.

"Hatchet will help," Bridgette said, believing herself.

"Bridgette! Who do you think covered it all up in the first place?"

Bridgette squinted her eyes, "Covered it up?" she repeated.

"Yes! Do you ever wonder why nobody ever talks about the case now? Or why there are no records of it in the newspaper office?" Cody asked, folding his arms.

"It has to be a coincidence,"

"Was it a coincidence when we found out that Gwen and Duncan seem to share a last name?" Cody pressured, "Was it?"

"No—"

"No is exactly right! You even said it yourself that it wasn't a coincidence! Obviously Hatchet covered the whole thing up! I bet Cameron's killer was so proud of himself, getting away with it! But now that you're here, he feels threatened!"

Bridgette sighed, "So you're saying that we shouldn't go see Hatchet?"

Cody nodded, smiling.

"Exactly," he said, "Now let's get out of here,"

* * *

Chris was in his office, checking his e-mail on his laptop when a knock came on the door.

"Mr. McLean? Somebody is here to see you," Katie's voice came.

"Bring them in," Chris said, shutting down his computer. He stood up to address the newcomer when he realized who it was.

Ezekiel walked into the room, glaring at Chris.

"I'm back," the prairie boy snapped.

* * *

Justin and Heather were continuing to sit and chat at their table at the diner.

"Who was that jerk?" Justin asked right after Alejandro had left.

Heather sighed, "That was my ex-boyfriend,"

"You mean the one that proposed?" Justin asked, bugging his eyes out. When Heather nodded, Justin smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Well that explains that," the male said, rolling his eyes.

Heather looked up at Justin, "He's a good guy. I can assure you that. He's just a—a little mad that I refused to marry him,"

"I wouldn't blame you. He seems like an ass," Justin said with a smile.

And then the two burst out laughing.

"It's really good having you back," Heather said with a smile.

"It's really good to be back," Justin replied, smiling as well.

* * *

Bridgette dropped Cody off at the school, as he said that needed to finish up some paperwork, and the surfer chick promised to head home right away, and not to go see Hatchet.

However, once Cody was out of sight, Bridgette turned the corner opposite of her apartment, and headed over to the police station.

Parking her car in the parking lot, Bridgette headed into the police station, and ignored the receptionist who was filing her nails and paid no attention to the surfer chick.

As Bridgette stormed into Hatchets office, she failed to notice the condition the police chief was in.

"What now?" Hatchet asked, looking up. He looked extremely distressed, and not in the mood for anything.

"This is important," Bridgette crossed her arms, "Somebody's been kidnapped,"

* * *

Chris's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" the CEO of McLean Enterprises said in amazement.

"Here to just say hi," Ezekiel said, smiling.

Chris rolled his eyes, "No! Not here; what are you doing in Wawanakwa City!"

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be, eh? I'm allowed to come back, now aren't I?"

"Not if the police think that you killed Gwen Abraham!" Chris said, throwing his hands into the air.

Ezekiel's eyes widened, "She's dead?" When Chris nodded, Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, "Why do they think that I killed her, eh?"

Chris chuckled nervously before continuing.

"Because I told them,"

* * *

Hatchet stood up from his desk, and looked at Bridgette with a concerned look.

"What?" Hatchet asked; his loud voice boomed throughout the office, "Who's been kidnapped?"

"Two residents that lived downtown. Brother and sister named B and LeShawna," Bridgette said, and as soon as she finished, Hatchet's eyes widened.

"No, not them," the sheriff sunk back into his chair.

Bridgette put her hands on her hips, "Please tell me one thing, Hatchet,"

Hatchet looked up, and stared at Bridgette.

"What now?" he asked.

"Why did you cover up the Duncan Abraham case in the first place?"

An awkward silence fell over the entire office, and Hatchet sighed at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"I didn't," Hatchet said, sighing.

Bridgette raised an eyebrow, "What? What do you mean you didn't cover up the investigation?"

"I mean it wasn't me who covered it up. It was Chris McLean," Hatchet said, and before Bridgette could say anything, a blonde in a gray sweatsuit barged into the room.

"I'm here," Jo said, crossing her arms, "Let's find us a killer,"

* * *

"You did what?" Ezekiel yelled; his eyes widened.

"They were coming after me," Chris shouted back, "What else was I supposed to do?"

Ezekiel crossed his arms, "So now they're coming after me. Aren't they?"

Chris nodded, and the prairie boy growled, and walked over to sit on Chris's desk. "I can't believe that you would do that to me, considering the fact that I'm-"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Chris said, throwing his hands up into the air, "But since when have you ever referred to me as that?"

"Your right," Ezekiel said, "Maybe I should start referring to you as the correct title,"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Oh really,"

"Oh yes, Dad,"

* * *

**Next on The Young and the Dramatic...**

"I can't believe you lied to me," Cody said, glaring at Bridgette.

**Loyalties are tested...**

"You're my son," Chris crossed his arms, "You wouldn't do that to me!"

**While plans are put into motion...**

"McLean covered the whole thing up. Not Hatchet," Bridgette said, "I'm going after him,"

**And there's no telling what will happen next...**

"Well then," Jo cracked her knuckles, "We're going after him,"

* * *

**A/N - **Well, was that a shock or what? Ezekiel is really Chris's son? GASP! Trust me, there are plenty more shocks to come! Also, if you follow me on , then you may already know that I am planning a sister story to this one titled "The Bold and the Famous". It takes place in Boney Isles, mentioned last chapter, and will feature the rest of the characters that haven't been shown in this story. The character roster in this story is pretty much set at where it is. "The Bold and the Famous" will only be posted on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's, and will start sometime in late-August.

-Reading10


	14. Ezekiel Threatens to Reveal Chris's Plan

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 14: Ezekiel Threatens to Reveal Chris's Plans

"Who's she?" Jo asked, walking into the office.

Bridgette's mouth closed after being open for a long time. Her eyes darted back and forth from Hatchet to Jo.

"I was just leaving," Bridgette said, grabbing her purse. She looked over at Hatchet, "We'll finish this talk later, Hatchet,"

"No need," Hatchet said, standing up, "I've told you all I know,"

Bridgette gave Hatchet a concerned look, but finally gave up. With a wave good-bye, the surfer chick left the room, leaving Jo and the police chief alone.

"Who was that?"

"A local citizen; doesn't matter," Hatchet waved it away, and sat back in his chair, "So, are we're going to start this case?"

"Sure thing; as long as you brief me,"

Hatchet nodded his head, and folded his fingers.

"Ezekiel Miller was a student at Wawanakwa High School in the Class of 2007," Hatchet started, pulling out a photo of the said prairie boy, "He was very shy, and went into high school without having any friends,"

"But he was adopted by a small group of friends which we are still unclear of," Hatchet said, "And they slowly became terrorizing the city. I remember having Miller in this station almost every week. But anyway, he dropped out of high school two weeks before graduation, and vanished from the city,"

"Two weeks ago, he suddenly reappeared,"

Hatchet pointed towards the door, "That girl was one of the several witnesses who saw him. His tactics were suspicious, and his whereabouts on the night of Gwen Abraham's murder is still unknown,"

As Hatchet finished his tale, Jo smirked.

"Well then," Jo cracked her knuckles, "We're going after him,"

* * *

"I haven't heard that one in a while," Chris said, thinking about what Ezekiel had just called him. Finally, it dawned on him, "What do you want, Ezekiel?"

Ezekiel crossed his arms, and a smirk came across his face.

"You know what I want," he said.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "No, not really. What is it?"

"Protection from the law,"

* * *

As Bridgette pulled her Jeep into her parking lot, she was surprised to see Cody standing at the front gate.

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette asked as she stepped out of her Jeep.

"Why aren't you inside?" Cody demanded, walking towards the surfer chick.

"I…uh,"

Cody gasped as he finally figured it out, "You went to go see Hatchet, didn't you? You told him about LeShawna and B's disappearance?"

The surfer chick fell silent, knowing that Cody had discovered the truth.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Cody said, glaring at Bridgette.

* * *

Chris raised an eyebrow, "If you expect me to help you, after everything I've done for you, then you're a messed up kid,"

"I get it from my father," Ezekiel said, folding his arms.

"Nice comment," Chris joked in a sarcastic tone, "Wonder where you get it from,"

"Now, you're going to protect me from the law, or else when I go down, I'm going to drag you down with me," Ezekiel explained.

Chris chuckled.

"And what exactly do you have on me?"

A smirk spread across Ezekiel's face, and suddenly Chris remembered their previous conversation.

* * *

Jo and Hatchet sat in the police car, which was sitting right outside of McLean Enterprises.

"Remind me again why we're sitting out here and not going in for the kill?" Jo asked, while tapping her foot.

"We're waiting to see if Miller has any contact with McLean," Hatchet responded, "But while we wait, how's Boney Isles going?"

Jo grumbled, but finally allowed herself into the conversation.

"I just hired a new deputy; Brick," Jo said, crossing her arms, "He's taking care of the town while I'm away. It's pretty quiet, even though some big movie star just moved to the town,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "What's her name?"

"Dakota Milton," Jo mused, "Never met her. She's probably one of those wannabee,"

The two rolled their eyes, and then continued their stakeout.

* * *

"I did it for a reason," Bridgette repeated herself, "And I found out something. You were wrong—"

"Excuse me?" Cody interrupted, continuing to glare at the surfer chick.

"McLean covered the whole thing up. Not Hatchet," Bridgette said, "I'm going after him,"

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" he repeated again, "You honestly expect me to believe that Chris McLean, CEO of McLean Enterprises, covered up the Duncan Abraham case? Now why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Bridgette explained, "That's what we're going to find out,"

"I'm not sure if I can help you," Cody said, taking a step back, "This whole thing has gone too far,"

Bridgette's jaw dropped.

* * *

"I'm going to tell Hatchet _everything _you're plotting to do," Ezekiel said, "If and when they catch me. But they won't, because you'll be helping me,"

"You're my son," Chris crossed his arms, "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Oh, trust me, I would,"

Ezekiel walked over to look at Chris dead in the eyes, "And I will show no mercy,"

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't help me?" Bridgette asked the principal.

Cody took another step back, "Leshawna and B are both missing. Whoever kidnapped them obviously wants us to stop investigating the case,"

"But you said you would help me!"

"That was before my friends got involved," Cody shook his head, "I'm sorry Bridgette, but I'm done. I can't do this anymore,"

And then the tech geek left the parking lot, leaving Bridgette in distress.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Money from the vault has gone missing," said the teller, "And we have no idea how it's gone,"

**Individuals are put to the test…**

"Would you like to go out, just as friends, of course?" Justin offered.

**Revenge is plotted…**

"I won't allow him to steal my fiancée," Alejandro said.

**And no one is prepared…**

"Something horrible has happened!" Sadie exclaimed into the phone, "Please send the police!"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, Happy Monday everyone! Yes, Cody is officially off the case, and you won't believe what happens next? Jo and Hatchet will **not **be a couple, I'm sorry to burst anybody's bubble. And yes, Dakota and Brick will be characters in my upcoming spin-off to this story 'The Bold and the Famous'. Stay tuned!

-Reading10


	15. Chris's Supposed Plan is Put in Motion

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 15: Chris's Supposed Plan is Put in Motion 

Justin stood up, smiling at Heather.

"Well, I've got to go check in at the hotel," Justin said, checking his watch.

"It was really nice seeing you again," Heather replied, standing up as well.

By the time the two had finished their conversation, the Wawanakwa Diner was getting pretty empty as most of the residents who had attended the funeral reception were heading home as it was almost 8:00 p.m.

The day was soon over, and as Heather and Justin walked out of the diner, they did not notice that Alejandro was standing in the alley right next to the door, and could hear their entire conversation.

"I have one question though," Justin said, stopping Heather who was about to walk away.

"What is it, Justin?" Heather asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you like to go out, just as friends, of course?" Justin offered.

Heather's jaw dropped, and she was left without words. Finally, when she could speak, she managed to mutter out a single "yes".

"Great; tomorrow night," Justin said, "Our usual place, OK?"

A smile crept across Justin's face as Heather nodded, and then walked down the sidewalk, leaving a happy Justin.

As the model walked in the other direction, past the alley, Alejandro stepped out of it, glaring at Justin who was walking away.

"I won't allow him to steal my fiancée," Alejandro said.

And then he walked away.

* * *

Chris sighed, and knew what he must do.

"Fine, I'll help you," Chris said, "I'll send you up to my island resort. Nobody knows it exists,"

Ezekiel smiled, "I'm glad you're finally starting to see things my way,"

"You can take the helicopter," Chris walked over to his desk, and looked out the window, only to discover Hatchet's police car sitting outside the building.

"Change of plans," he said, whirling around to look at Ezekiel, "We'll have to come up with another route of escape,"

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"The police are waiting for you,"

* * *

Katie sat at her desk, rather bored with what her job at turned into. Her internship had gone downhill, and now she was resorting to making phone calls for Katie, and playing Solitaire on her computer.

But just then, a call came to the desk.

"McLean Enterprises, this is Katie," Katie said, reading off of the card that had formally been placed on the desk.

"Yes, this is the bank teller speaking," the voice on the other end said, "Mr. Smee,"

Katie chuckled a bit at the name, but then carried on, "Yes, Mr. Smee, what can I help you with?"

"Money from the vault has gone missing," said the teller, "And we have no idea how it's gone,"

"What?" Katie repeated, lost for words.

"Money from the vault—"

"I heard what you said the first time!" Katie snapped, "I'll tell McLean,"

The sweet girl set down the phone, and left her desk to walk down the hallway to Chris's office. She was just about to knock on the door when it swung open before her very eyes.

"Mr. McLean?" Katie called into the room, and immediately saw Ezekiel standing in the doorway, with Chris behind him.

"Not the time, Katie," Chris said, and then ushered Ezekiel down the hallway.

"But Mr. McLean, this is very important!" Katie said, beginning to chase after them. However, the two had already turned the corner, and had gone.

* * *

"I can't believe you told them it was me in the first place!" Ezekiel snapped at his father as the two took the elevator down to the parking garage in the basement of the building.

"What was I supposed to do? Being framed for murder would ruin my business!" Chris said, throwing his hands into the air.

Ezekiel squinted his eyes.

"What exactly does your business do, anyway?" he asked.

"Cosmetics," Chris blankly said, but then realized what he had admitted to.

"Are you kidding me?" Ezekiel exclaimed, beginning to laugh.

"Shut up," Chris snapped, and folded his arms.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to reveal two limos sitting in the parking garage.

"You're going to take the limo to the airfield, where my private jet will take you to my island resort," Chris ordered.

"But the police are going to follow us once they see us leaving the parking garage," Ezekiel said.

"I know. That's why there are two limos. The first one will not have you in it, but the police will follow it anyway. The second one will have you in it, but the police won't follow that one," Chris tapped his head, "Still think I'm an idiot,"

"Yes," Ezekiel blankly said, and then got into the second limo. The first limo then took off, leaving the parking garage.

* * *

Jo watched as the first limo left the parking garage, and she slapped Hatchet on the back, waking up him.

"It's time to go! Ezekiel's in that limo, I know it!" Jo ordered, and Hatchet rolled his eyes, but still stepped on the gas.

The sirens went off as the police car chased down the first limo. As soon as the two cars turned a corner, the second limo pulled out of the parking garage, and went in the other direction.

And nobody saw a thing.

* * *

"Now what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?" Chris said, approaching the front desk.

Katie looked up to see her boss, and sighed in relief, "Sir, the bank teller just called from three floors up. The money from the vault has gone missing, and so far, they have no leads,"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so? Tell them that I'll be up there in about an hour or so to check on them,"

"Will do sir," Katie nodded, and then picked up her phone.

Chris then walked down the hallway to his office, and a wild smirk crept across his face.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

The next morning, it was a Tuesday; the final day of school for the Wawanakwa High School.

Cody Anderson went to work, just as he did every morning. He stopped at the Wawanakwa Diner for a quick donut and a cup of coffee. Then he walked to the high school, and greeted Sadie who had arrived a half an hour before he did.

After that was done, he greeted the students as they walked into the school from the busses and walkways.

Once that was accomplished, he walked back to his office, closed the door, and listened to music as he checked his computer. However, since his computer had been stolen, he had been using an old dusty one from the library.

As soon as he shut the door that was the last time anybody saw him. Literally.

* * *

As the day progressed, Hatchet and Jo realized that McLean had tricked them, and returned to the station, desperately seeking a warrant to arrest McLean.

However, they had no charges against him, leading to a dead end.

In another part of town, Heather returned home from work (since the paint shop had been demolished, she had started working at the Wawanakwa Diner as a waitress), and began to prepare for her date.

She put on her best sparkly dress, and golden earrings.

The queen bee was just about ready to go before the phone rang.

"Oh, hey Alicia," Heather said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey girl; I heard that you rejected Alejandro! Why would you reject a hottie like that, girl?" Alicia's voice rang out.

"Look, Alicia, I can't talk about that right now. I'm going on a date tonight—"

"You're going on a date? That quickly, sugar? With who—"

Before Heather could respond, Alicia's voice rang out over the phone again.

"O my God, Heather!" Alicia exclaimed, "I heard that he was back in town, but you pounced on him that quickly? You dog!"

Heather blushed, "Look, I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye,"

As Heather hung up the phone, she rolled her eyes, and then headed off towards the door.

* * *

Sadie got up from her desk to leave for the day when something dawned on her. She had not seen Cody all day. He had merely gone into his office, and shut the door.

She walked back to his office, and quietly opened the door, only to be amazed with what she found next.

All of the windows were wide open, and the drapes were spread apart. A lamp had been thrown over, as well as a bookcase had fallen.

"Oh my God," Sadie cried out in horror. She turned around, and gasped at what she saw.

Blood had been smeared over the oak door, and a message had been traced out of the blood.

**I told you to stop it. He listened, but you didn't. And now, he'll pay the price.**

Sadie screamed, and ran back out of the office to the front desk where she grabbed her telephone, and immediately punched in a number: 911.

"Something horrible has happened!" Sadie exclaimed into the phone, "Please send the police!"

* * *

Justin stopped at the florist on his way to the Manhunt Grill for his date with Heather, and picked up a single rose for her.

As he walked out of the shop, Justin didn't notice the rental car beginning to speed towards him.

He didn't notice it even when he walked across the crosswalk.

But Justin did notice it as the car hit Justin, and he tumbled up and over the car, landing on the pavement, unconscious.

However, Justin didn't notice that Alejandro had a smirk on his face as he drove away.

* * *

**Next on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"This just in: a string of kidnappings continues as local Cody Anderson has been reported missing," Josh said.

Bridgette nearly spit out of her soda as she listened.

**The action is picking up…**

"O my God!" Heather screamed as she ran into the hospital, "Justin!"

**And so is the drama…**

"You're under arrest for stealing money from McLean Enterprises," Hatchet said, grabbing Katie from behind the desk.

**And you won't believe what's coming next…**

"Everything has gone according to plan; and now I'll make my grand escape," Chris said, smiling at himself in the mirror.

* * *

**A/N – **Good news! I have the rest of the season mapped out, as I spent most of my day yesterday planning it out. Bad news! There will be no episodes tomorrow due to holiday, but believe me; the rest of the week will be good because I have some big stuff planned out! Also, I can release this: the season finale of 'The Young and the Dramatic' will take place on Friday, July 13th, 2012. Yes, Friday the 13th! See you guys later!

-Reading10


	16. Katie Gets Framed for Stealing Money

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 16: Katie Gets Framed for Stealing Money 

Wawanakwa City was a small town.

It was a small town where word got around rather quickly.

So it was no surprise when the entire town found about Justin Foreman's condition. He had been quickly spotted by a nearby walker, and an ambulance had been called. Justin was driven off to the hospital, leaving the police to begin their investigation and the town to gossip.

Everyone knew about the accident less than an hour after it happened.

Everyone that is, except for Heather Carmichael.

* * *

Heather drummed her fingers on the table, and then checked the clock on her phone. Justin was almost an hour late now, and she was beginning to get very _ticked off_. Finally, Heather stood up, deciding that Justin had stood her up.

As the queen bee walked towards the exit of the restaurant, she passed the waitresses station, she noticed a TV blaring. All of the waitresses were huddling around it, and Heather caught a glimpse of what the reporter on the TV was talking about.

"—at this point, we are still uncertain of Justin Foreman's condition. He is currently being held at the local hospital and is in critical condition," the reporter said.

Heather's eyes widened, and she nearly tumbled down to the floor.

"O my God," she said, almost quietly to herself.

A nearby waitress saw this, and ran over to her to help Heather back to her feet, "Are you OK, Miss?"

"I need to get out of here," Heather said, in her own little world. She then ran towards the door, scared out of her mind.

* * *

Hatchet threw the keys on the table, and looked back up at Jo.

"I can't believe it," he said, slowly sinking down into his chair at his desk, "One murder, three disappearances, and now a hit and run? What is this town coming to?"

"I have no idea," Jo said, sinking into the chair across from Hatchet, "All I can say; Boney Isles is not as bad as this,"

"I know," Hatchet sighed, "But this job is getting too over-whelming. I have no idea what I'm doing,"

Jo gave Hatchet a weak smile, "I'm here, if that counts,"

"Great," Hatchet rolled his eyes.

* * *

That night, Bridgette sat in her apartment, eating pizza and drinking soda, lamenting about having Cody off of the case. She was flipping through the channels, when she found the interesting story.

It was the nightly news, and Josh was the main anchor.

"This just in: a string of kidnappings continues as local Cody Anderson has been reported missing," Josh said.

Bridgette nearly spit out of her soda as she listened.

"O my God," Bridgette said, and stood up, "No, no, no!"

* * *

Heather hit the brakes as she stopped the car right outside the entrance to the local hospital. She slammed the door behind her as she ran inside.

"O my God!" Heather screamed as she ran into the hospital, "Justin!"

The queen bee ran into the main lobby, only to see EMT's walking in and out of the building, and a janitor cleaning the floors, as large blood blotches littered the hallways.

"Miss," said a nurse, walking up to Heather, "Please calm down. I assume you're wondering about Foreman, right?"

Heather was lost for words, but she nodded anyway.

"He's in critical condition right now. If you can please have a seat," the nurse ushered Heather over to a nearby couch, and Heather quietly sat down.

And then she began to cry.

* * *

As Hatchet and Jo reminisced their night, Bridgette barged into the office with a concerned look on her face.

"And now she's back," Jo said, rolling her eyes.

"Hatchet," Bridgette exclaimed in a near shriek, "He's gone! Cody's been kidnapped!"

Hatchet stood up, and raised an eyebrow at Bridgette.

"You think I don't already know that? We got a call from Sadie White a couple of hours ago, and we were called over there. But we had to cease investigation after a local got involved in a hit and run," Hatchet said.

Jo dug something out of her pocket and handed it to Bridgette, "This was found at the crime scene,"

Bridgette looked horrified as she read the note left behind from the kidnapper. After she read it, she looked up to see Hatchet's concerned face.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Hatchet asked.

* * *

Chris sat behind his desk, and read the clock.

It was almost 10:00 at night, and the CEO of McLean Enterprises was beginning to realize that his plan was nearing its ending stage.

He checked the surveillance footage on his flat screen which was positioned right across from his desk, only to see Katie sitting at her desk, bored out of her mind.

A wild smirk crept across Chris's face.

Katie had stayed late, just as Chris had proposed.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

Bridgette was lost for words as she saw Hatchet sitting back down at his desk.

"Either you tell me," Hatchet said, "Or I can't help you find your friends," his eyes twinkled, and Bridgette sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Bridgette said, and then sat down in the chair that Jo was previously sitting in.

Hatchet pulled out a recorder, and pressed "record".

* * *

The bags were packed, and Chris was ready to go. He stood up, and quickly swung back the oil painting that was right behind his desk over the mantel, revealing the safe. He opened up the said safe, only to reveal several duffle bags containing money.

The money he had stolen from his own bank.

Next, McLean locked up the safe, and called Katie's desk.

"Yes Mr. McLean?" Katie responded.

"Please escort yourself up to the bank, and remove the two duffle bags placed inside the vault," Chris said, "And brings them down to my office, OK?"

Katie responded a few seconds later, "Sure thing Mr. McLean,"

* * *

"And then when Gwen directed me towards the Wawanakwa High School, I found out that Blaineley was no longer a teacher there," Bridgette explained.

Hatchet stopped her.

"Blaineley O'Halloran?" he asked, and then when Bridgette nodded, he stood up, and walked over to his filing cabinet. Pulling something out, he looked through the file, and gave himself a confused look, "O'Halloran went missing in 2007,"

"That's—"Before Bridgette could comment, Hatchet continued.

"She was never found," Hatchet continued, "It was around the same time the Duncan Abraham case was going on,"

Bridgette gasped, "Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't,"

* * *

Katie returned to Chris's office about twenty minutes later with the duffle bags. Chris thanked her, and then she returned to her desk, leaving Chris alone. He walked over to the desk, and picked up the phone.

"Hatchet, we have a problem. I think I may have figured out who was stealing the money," Chris said, and then hung up the phone. He walked over to the mirror, examining his reflection.

"Everything has gone according to plan; and now I'll make my grand escape," Chris said, smiling at himself in the mirror.

* * *

Hatchet put the phone down, and looked over at Bridgette, "I have to go. There's some trouble over at McLean Enterprises. I suggest you go home, and come back to the station in the morning,"

"Wait," Bridgette said, immediately standing up, "I need to go with you,"

"Listen Princess," Jo said, turning around, "This isn't exactly a field trip to the cupcake factory,"

Just as the two were about to leave the room, Bridgette blurted it out.

"But I need to figure out McLean's angle! He's the one that covered up the Duncan Abraham case! Hatchet, you told me yourself!" Bridgette exclaimed.

Hatchet stopped dead in his tracks, and turned around, "Fine. You can come,"

* * *

The three entered McLean Enterprises, and rode the elevator up to McLean's floor. Once out of the elevator, they saw Chris waiting for them.

"She's right behind the desk," Chris said, and then waved a videotape in the air, "I found surveillance footage of tonight showing that she did it,"

Hatchet grabbed the tape, and then advanced towards the front desk, where Katie was just looking up.

"You're under arrest for stealing money from McLean Enterprises," Hatchet said, grabbing Katie from behind the desk.

"What?" Katie's face turned into a shocked expression as Hatchet put handcuffs onto her.

Bridgette, however, while the whole thing was going on, slipped down a hallway, to what she presumed to be Chris's office. As she slipped inside, she quietly shut the door behind her, and looked around.

She walked over to Chris's desk, and began rummaging through desk drawers, until she came up with a manila file folder labeled "2007".

Bridgette casually opened it, and gasped when several pictures fell out, showing someone who looked like Duncan Abraham and—

"Can I help you?"

Bridgette looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Next on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"I was just leaving," Bridgette said, smiling sheepishly.

**Some people are framed…**

"I _didn't _do this," Katie threw her hands in the air, "I swear!"

**Some people make revelations…**

"O my God," Leshawna said, realizing who it was, "_You _did this to us?"

**And some people get surprises…**

"You can't do this to us! Not to me or Momma!" DJ said, glaring at Chris.

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry for the late update folks! But at least I got it out to you all! Also, I lied in the previous chapter; the season finale will take place on July 20th, not July 13th. Only two more weeks remain for _The Young and the Dramatic_ and then it might be done, completely! Only you can decide; go to my profile and vote in the poll to decide whether this story should return for a second season!

-Reading10


	17. Zoey Prepares Her Revenge

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 17: Zoey Prepares Her Revenge 

"_Can I help you?" _

_Bridgette looked up to see Chris standing in the doorway._

Bridgette immediately dropped the file, and stuffed it back in the drawer, and smiled sheepishly at Chris.

"I was just leaving," Bridgette said, smiling sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," Chris crossed his arms, and nodded his head towards the door, "I'd like you to leave now. And forget whatever you got yourself into,"

Bridgette nodded, and then left the office in deep confusion.

* * *

Cody woke up on a cold floor, handcuffed to a metal pole. It was pure darkness around him, and he had no idea where he was.

"Hello?" he let out in a croaked voice.

A few seconds passed, before yet another croaked voice came as well.

"Cody? Is that you?"

The principal of Wawanakwa High School sat up, and eventually made out two figures across the floor, also tied up.

"Yeah," Cody said in a weak voice, "Leshawna? B?"

"They got you too, huh?" Leshawna's voice came.

"I guess so," Cody said, closing his eyes, "I guess so,"

* * *

Katie sighed as she sat down in the interrogation room.

"This is crazy," she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I did not steal any money from the bank,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, as well as the videotape Chris had given him, "This security tape isn't going in your favor," he put it on the table, "It shows you retrieving bags from the bank, and then walking off,"

"Are you kidding me?" Katie said, throwing her hands into the air, "I was getting those bags for McLean! He told me to get them for him!"

Silence passed through the interrogation room, and Hatchet crossed his arms, "I'm sorry Katie, but that is a very likely story,"

"It's the truth!"

Hatchet turned to face the door, "I'm sorry, but I don't believe you,"

As Hatchet stepped out of the room, Bridgette was waiting for him, with a concerned look on her face.

"What now?" Hatchet asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I found something," Bridgette said, "In McLean's office. And it's good,"

* * *

"What happened?" Cody asked into the darkness.

A few seconds passed before Leshawna spoke again, causing Cody to become tense, and stress-filled.

"We were sitting at home," Leshawna explained, "It was right after you left. They must have been watching the house,"

Cody gasped, "I'm so sorry Leshawna. It was my idea to come see you in the first place and they must have followed us,"

"Don't apologize," Leshawna said, "They've been gunning for us since it all started,"

"But now we're all trapped, and I doubt anybody knows about it," Cody pondered, and then let out a deep sigh.

Leshawna paused for a little, and then continued, "Well, your friend, Bridgette isn't it? She'll come looking for us after she realizes that you've gone missing. She's probably on her way here right now,"

"I seriously doubt that at the moment,"

"Why, hon?"

"Because I kind of told her off for going to tell Hatchet about your disappearance; I thought Hatchet could care less because he covered up the original investigation,"

"You did what?"

"I told you," Cody said, "And now I'm thinking Bridgette is too mad at me to care less,"

Leshawna sighed, "Well then, I guess we're waiting for some other form of rescue plan,"

* * *

DJ was mopping the floors at the moment; it was near midnight, and the diner was just about to close.

Momma DJ walked around the counter, and smiled at his son, "A good day, I suppose, huh?" When her son nodded, she nodded as well, "Well, I'm going to get the cash register locked up—"

"While you're there, maybe you'll want to grab some money to pay me with,"

Both DJ and Momma DJ spun around on her heels to see Chris McLean standing before them with his best black suit on, as well as a black top hat on, and a cane.

Oh, and he was also wearing a smirk.

It was a mischievous smirk.

* * *

"This better be good," Hatchet said, walking down the hallway, leaving Bridgette to follow him.

"Didn't I just say that?" Bridgette blinked, but continued, "Anyway, when I went into Chris's office—"

"You went into Chris's office?"

Hatchet turned around to see Bridgette dead in the eyes, "Do you realize how risky that could've been?"

"I do realize that. I'm a big girl, Hatchet," Bridgette crossed her arms, "Anyway; I found a file in Chris's desk labeled "Duncan Abraham". I was looking through it, and found all of these photos in them on Duncan Abraham and some other people,"

"Why would he have photos of Duncan?" Hatchet asked.

"That's why I'm asking you, genius," Bridgette rolled her eyes, "You're the detective,"

"I'm a police officer," Hatchet snapped, "Not a detective,"

Bridgette suddenly gasped, as if she had realized something, "But I know who is a detective! Maybe she can help!" she suddenly ran out of the hallway, and out of the door, leaving the police station.

"Ah, adrenaline," Hatchet chuckled, "It's either that, or this story is beginning to get rushed,"

He blinked as he looked at the reader, "What you looking at, fool?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Momma DJ snapped, approaching the wealthy businessman.

"I came to collect my rent," Chris said, "Unless you don't have it,"

Momma DJ gasped, but then shook it off.

"Rent isn't due until the end of the month. You can collect it then, McLean," Momma DJ snarled, "Got it?"

"Well, I've planned an unexpected vacation, and I would like the money now, if that isn't a problem?"

DJ looked from both Momma DJ to Chris, and gasped.

"Your rigging the whole thing, aren't you? I'm pretty sure that this is illegal what you're doing!" DJ threw his hands up in the air.

"So what if it is?" Chris asked, chuckling, "I own the place, so thus I can pinpoint rent,"'

Chris turned to Momma DJ, "Now, Ms. Quirell, I'd like that rent if you don't mind,"

"Well, I do mind, and I don't have it!" Momma DJ snapped.

"Well then," Chris tapped his chin, "You put me in a very awkward position. It seems as though when the Wawanakwa Diner closes tonight, it will stay closed,"

"For good,"

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the three prisoners sat in their cell, waiting for someone (like Hatchet or Bridgette) to rescue them from their prison. However, nothing was happening, and they were all slowly starving to death; until a door slid open, causing light to flood into the room.

"Who turned on the lights?" Leshawna whimpered, suddenly awaking from a deep sleep.

"You expect me to know?" Cody shot back, obviously irritated with the entire thing.

"I did,"

Leshawna, Cody, and B's heads turned to the opening, where someone had just walked in. They gasped as they noticed, and realized who it was.

"O my God," Leshawna said, realizing who it was, "_You _did this to us?"

* * *

"You can't do this to us! Not to me or Momma!" DJ said, glaring at Chris.

"I'm afraid I can," Chris chuckled, "Now, I want you off my property by sunrise tomorrow morning, and then I will see you off,"

"This is insane," Momma DJ snapped.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"This is called business," Chris said, and then turned to walk out of the door, "See you in the morning, and good night!"

* * *

Bridgette knocked rapidly on Zoey's door, waiting for a sharp response.

"Zoey, are you in there?" the surfer girl exclaimed through the wooden paneling.

No response came, as Bridgette sighed. She slowly walked back to her room, tired and distressed from the days occurrences. It was almost one in the morning, and so far, nothing had gone the way she had planned.

As she slipped into a deep sleep that night, she could only think of where Zoey was, and how Cody, Leshawna, and B were coping.

If they were still alive, that is.

* * *

"Do you really expect any differently?" Zoey smiled, staring at her three hostages, "I'm the one who kidnapped you three,"

Cody gasped, "You're the one that's been behind all of this all along, haven't you?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," Zoey chided, and then looked from each side of the room to the other, "I see you three have gotten quite accommodated,"

"Let us go, you witch!" Leshawna snapped.

Zoey chuckled again, "Let me think; no,"

"Oh, when I get these handcuffs off, I will strangle your little white skinny body, girl!" Leshawna snapped again.

The redhead bent down to look right into Leshawna's eyes.

"You can try; when you get the chance; which you won't," Zoey smiled, "Because the only way you're getting out of those handcuffs…"

A long collective period of silence followed Zoey's statement before she continued.

"…is when your heart stops beating,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Where were you last night?" Bridgette asked, as the redhead fumbled with the keys to her apartment.

**Suspicions rise…**

"I didn't rob the bank," Katie chided, and then it suddenly hit her, "I've been framed!"

**Tempers fly…**

"I've had enough of this freaking hellhole!" Cody snapped, on the verge of tears.

**And memories flood…**

Leshawna let out an impressive gasp, "I remember!"

* * *

**A/N – **Happy Saturday…I guess. I'm really sorry about the delay in posting, but as I typed this chapter up last night, I realized I didn't save it, and it was almost midnight, so I went to bed instead of re-typing it. So anyway, I personally think it turned out better the second time around. See you on Monday!

-Reading10


	18. Leshawna Struggles with Her Captivity

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 18: Leshawna Struggles with Her Captivity 

The next morning, Momma DJ and DJ stood outside of the Wawanakwa Diner, staring up at it. They had just said their good-byes to the insides, but saying good-bye to the outside would be even harder.

"I can't believe that he's making us move out," DJ said, looking over to his mother.

"Neither can I, honey," Momma replied, and then let out a deep sigh.

Both of their head's turned in the direction of sounding footsteps. It was Chris McLean, who was walking down the sidewalk in his suit that he wore the night before.

"Good morning to both of you," Chris tipped his hat to the two, and when he saw their glum faces, his smirk spread, "Why the long faces?"

"Shut it, you jackass," DJ suddenly blurted out, causing both Chris and Momma DJ to give him shocked faces.

Momma DJ wacked DJ on the head with her purse, "I didn't raise any curser, got that?"

After DJ muttered an apology, Chris retrieved the keys to the diner, and put them in his pockets.

"Say your good-byes, folks," Chris smiled, "Because you'll never see the insides again,"

"We will," DJ waved a finger in Chris's face, "If it's the last thing I do before I die, I will get this diner back, McLean,"

Chris chuckled.

"You can try," he said, and then walked off, leaving Momma DJ and DJ alone on the sidewalk.

Momma DJ looked up to the diner's sign, and a slow tear poured down her left eye.

"Good-bye, old friend," Momma DJ said, and then turned around, and started packing up their car.

* * *

"I can't believe Zoey was behind all of this," Leshawna said, the morning after Zoey had revealed her true intentions to the three, "She never passed me as evil when she was with us in high school,"

"We all thought Duncan was a murderer, but it turned out he was framed," Cody suggested, and then let out a deep sigh.

Leshawna looked around, and then grabbed her stomach, "When are we going to be getting food? I'm starving?"

"Me too," Cody nodded, and then he saw B's silhouette slowly nod its head.

"We need food," Leshawna shouted in the direction of what she thought was the door. However, there was no answer, and her voice slowly dropped.

Finally, Cody snapped, irritated with his situation.

"I've had enough of this freaking hellhole!" Cody snapped, on the verge of tears.

He picked up a small rock near him, and threw at the opposing wall, not realizing what he had just done. The rock hit Leshawna in the head, and she slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

Bridgette was just walking out of her apartment when she noticed Zoey at her door, trying to use her keys.

"Where were you last night?" Bridgette asked, as the redhead fumbled with the keys to her apartment.

Zoey dropped her keys, and turned around, wide-eyed to look at Bridgette.

"Oh, hi," Zoey said, with a sweet tone, "I got an out of town call from uh, Boney Isles, and I had to drive out there last night,"

"Oh," Bridgette nodded, "Well, uh, hey, I wanted to know if you could help me with a little problem,"

The redhead perked up, and continued to stare at Bridgette.

"What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some of my friends vanished a couple of days ago," Bridgette said, "And I was wondering if you could help me find them. You said you were with the RMCP, right?"

Zoey struggled to remember their previous conversation, and when she did, she nodded.

"Sure, I suppose I can help," she nodded, and then stepped into her apartment, shutting the door behind her.

A wide smirk spread across her face.

"Perfect Zoey; you'll gain her trust, and then you'll take her down," she said to herself before letting out a mad cackle.

* * *

"I'm going to ask you for the last time," Hatchet said, getting irritated, "Did you take the money?"

"I didn't rob the bank," Katie chided, and then it suddenly hit her, "I've been framed!"

Hatchet rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah; like I'm supposed to believe that. And just who do you think you've been framed by?"

"I don't know," Katie sighed, "But I know I am. I never would do something like this!"

* * *

"O my God," Cody said, realizing what he had done. He immediately tried to break free of his handcuffs to rush to Leshawna's side, but with no relief.

"Ugh!" Leshawna let out a groan, and Cody realized she was waking up.

"Leshawna, I'm so sorry!" the tech geek exclaimed, dismissing the major glare B was giving him.

Leshawna looked around as she sat up, and suddenly her eyes lit up.

"What is it?" Cody asked, becoming interested.

Leshawna let out an impressive gasp, "I remember!"

* * *

As Momma DJ and DJ checked into their hotel, DJ sighed, knowing that his mother was absolutely crushed by their loss of the diner.

The gentle giant then excused himself from their room, and soon left the hotel to clear his mind. As he stepped into the general store, Noah was sitting behind the counter.

"Hey man," DJ said, smiling at the bookworm, "What's up?"

"Buy something, or get out," Noah harshly snapped, causing DJ to sigh. He walked back to the main counters, and grabbed a candy bar. As he slapped it onto the counter, Noah looked up, "OK, what do you want?"

"You said you went to law school, right?" DJ questioned.

Noah raised an eyebrow, but continued, "Yes. I never finished though," he held out his hands, "And this is where I am now,"

"I need you to defend me then," DJ said, "I'll pay you,"

"Who do you want me to defend you against and for what?" Noah questioned now, looking more confused than ever.

"Chris McLean; he took the diner from me and Momma," DJ said, folding his arms.

Noah's eyes lit up, "Oh, I'll do this for free. I'll take any chance that I have to take down that douche bag,"

DJ could only smile.

* * *

"What do you remember?" Cody questioned, looking confused.

"The night it happened," Leshawna said, rubbing her head, "I remember what exactly happened. I remember who was in that group!"

* * *

_As Leshawna, B, Duncan, and Cameron walked down the alleyway, they were stopped when Zoey jumped out of nowhere, smiling at Duncan._

"_Nice to see you again, Abraham," the redhead said, smiling sweetly at the bad boy._

"_What do you want, red?" Duncan asked, stopping in his tracks._

_Leshawna and B froze as they saw another person, Ezekiel Miller, step out of the shadows as well, holding a knife. They both stared at each other, and then disappeared into the shadows and ran off._

_As the two ran off, Leshawna saw a third person step out of the shadows as well._

* * *

"It was Ezekiel Miller and Zoey Smith, wasn't it?" Cody asked; his eyes were bugging out of his head.

"There was third person too," Leshawna answered, "I can't remember anymore than that. When you bumped me on my head, I guess I just remembered that small bit,"

Cody nodded, "Leshawna, I think you just helped us more than you realize. Thank you,"

Leshawna sighed, "But there's one thing bothering me," she looked around, and then her voice dropped.

"Who was that third person?"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Murphy!" the bailiff announced as both DJ and Noah stood up.

**One resident takes another to court…**

"And what exactly did Mr. McLean do in the time leading up to your diner being taken away from you?" Noah asked.

**While another tries to track down her missing friends…**

"This is where Cody was kidnapped," Bridgette said, causing Zoey to remember when she kidnapped the said person.

**And a third begs for another to hold on…**

"Please don't leave me," Heather said, on the verge of tears, and holding Justin's hand.

* * *

**A/N – **Welcome to the beginning of the final two weeks! We're into the final stretch of course! Also, I have started a website for the series, which will be released sometime next week towards the finale! Finally, I have written the pilot for 'The Bold and the Famous', and it will be released alongside season two. But first, you must decide whether you'd like to see a season two or not! Go to my profile to vote on the poll!

-Reading10


	19. DJ Takes Chris McLean to Court

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 19: DJ Takes Chris McLean to Court 

Two days later, Wawanakwa City buzzed with tension as they learned that one of their own would be taking on the big man himself: Chris McLean.

The Wawanakwa City courthouse was crowded with reporters, including Sierra, of the Wawanakwa Daily, the town newspaper. Even the local news channel's anchors, Josh and Staci were on the scene, doing live coverage.

"This could be Wawanakwa City's courtroom scene of the century," Josh said, looking directly at the camera, "As local favorite, DJ Quirell, takes on Chris McLean, CEO of McLean Enterprises in a heated lawsuit concerning the closing of the beloved Wawanakwa Diner,"

"My great uncle invented diners," Staci interrupted, "Before that—"

"Oh, shut up," Josh snapped as the cameras turned off, "I've had enough of your lies,"

Josh walked off, leaving Staci alone, and confused.

* * *

Bridgette knocked on Zoey's door, and when it swung open, Zoey was surprised to see the surfer girl standing outside.

"Good morning," Zoey said, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to go to the crime scenes again," Bridgette replied, "You said you'd help me, remember?"

Zoey nodded her head slowly.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I forgot. Here, let me get ready, and we'll go in a few minutes," she slammed the door then, leaving Bridgette outside.

"That was strange," the surfer girl said. She walked back down the hallway to her apartment, leaving Dawn, who was standing at the end of the hallway, to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

* * *

"Ms. Carmichael," a nurse said, appearing behind Heather.

The queen bee had been waiting in the waiting room for the past several days, waiting for news to reach her about Justin's wellbeing.

Heather looked up to see the same nurse that had approached her on the night of the accident standing behind her chair.

"What is it? Is Justin OK?" Heather burst out, standing up, rather quickly.

"He's in a coma," the nurse replied, "but the doctors are sure he'll pull through. Would you like to see him?"

Heather immediately nodded her head, and then was led down a series of hallways until she came into a room, with Justin silently sleeping on a hospital bed. His eyes were tightly closed, and Heather sunk into a chair next to his bed.

"I'll give you a moment," the nurse said, leaving the room.

"Please don't leave me," Heather said, on the verge of tears, and holding Justin's hand.

* * *

Noah and DJ sat at the front right table, while Chris sat at the table on the left, with his several lawyers.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea," DJ said, looking at Chris's lawyers, "He's got so many lawyers!"

Noah scoffed, "Trust me; Chris has nowhere to run with this. He's going down,"

"But you're not even a trained attorney!" DJ snapped out of spite.

"You came to me, buddy," Noah shot back, and then his head turned as the bailiff called everybody's attention.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Murphy!" the bailiff announced as both DJ and Noah stood up.

The judge, a rather large black man, stepped into the courtroom, and took his seat at his stand.

"I, Judge Joe Murphy, call this court to order with the Quirell vs. McLean case," the judge snapped, "Now sit down. Prosecution, you may begin your case,"

Noah stood up, flashing a bright smile in Chris's direction.

"The defense calls Momma DJ Quirell to the stand," Noah said, and then watched as Momma DJ was led out from a back door into the courtroom, and took her seat at the stand.

As Momma DJ was sworn in, Noah looked back at DJ, who still had a nervous look on his face.

* * *

The Jeep took a quick turn off of Alcatraz Lane, and then towards Downtown Wawanakwa City.

As Bridgette concentrated on the road, Zoey was looking out the window, remembering how she had come to be back in Wawanakwa City.

* * *

"_Ezekiel's just reported in," said the voice on the other end of the phone._

_Zoey leaned into the phone, as she sat at her apartment table. Her hair was chocolate brown, as it had always been, and she had a concerned look on her face._

"_What is it?" Zoey asked._

"_There is a girl in Wawanakwa City who is digging into the Duncan Abraham case," the voice said, "We can't allow that to happen. If she digs too deep, then we might just be caught,"_

_Zoey sighed, "So what do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you to go to Wawanakwa City, and track down that girl. I want you to stop that girl at all costs," the voice said._

_And then the line went dead._

* * *

"So what case were you working on?" Bridgette asked, bringing Zoey out of deep thought.

Zoey looked up at Bridgette, and realized what she said.

"Oh, it wasn't really a case," Zoey lied, "I just got called out of town to sign some paperwork. Nothing much,"

"That sounds interesting," Bridgette nodded, and then did a sharp turn on the steering wheel, "Well, we're here,"

The Jeep was parked in the same spot Bridgette had parked in the last time they had arrived at the house.

Both Zoey and Bridgette walked up to the door, which had yellow police tape over it, signaling the fact that either Hatchet or Jo had been here to investigate.

As they walked in, Zoey began to remember.

* * *

_Zoey watched as Bridgette's Jeep pulled away from the house. As soon as it was out of sight, Zoey stepped out of her Mercedes, and walked up to the front door. She knocked on it politely, and as soon as it opened, and B was standing in the front, she whipped out her Taser and quietly shot the boy._

_As B fell to the ground in a quick thud, Leshawna's voice came._

"_B, who's at the door?" she called, and then soon Zoey saw Leshawna coming down the hallway, "Who are you?"_

_However, Zoey shot the Taser, and soon Leshawna had fallen to the floor as well. Zoey dragged Leshawna and B's motionless bodies back into the living room, where she quickly pulled out a sticky note, and scribbled down a note, leaving it in Leshawna's chair._

* * *

"And what exactly did Mr. McLean do in the time leading up to your diner being taken away from you?" Noah asked.

DJ was now on the stand, and was being questioned by Noah.

The jury was watching intently, causing DJ to feel nervous about his interrogation.

"He or it may have been someone else from McLean Enterprises, sent a letter informing us to either pay our taxes, or get out," DJ said.

"Is there anything else, DJ?" Noah asked intently.

"When we looked at the letter, we realized that the taxes had been raised, and we hadn't gotten any notification of it," DJ said, remembering what Noah had told him to say.

Noah turned towards the jury, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you can tell, my client had his taxes on his diner increased without prior notification. That is illegal, and if you look it up, I'm sure you'll agree with me when I say this, Chris McLean is guilty,"

The lawyer turned to the judge, "No further questioning, and the prosecution rests its case,"

The judge nodded, and turned to the defense, "The prosecution may begin with their case,"

* * *

After leaving Leshawna and B's house, Bridgette took Zoey to Wawanakwa High School, a place she had not been to in quite some years. Or at least, that's what she wanted people to think. She had been there quite recently.

* * *

_Zoey made sure the door was tightly secured._

_If anyone were to find her, her plans would be foiled; hers and her boss'. _

_The redhead rounded Cody's desk, and saw his laptop sitting there. She quietly opened it, and punched in the password her boss had given her. Once she was logged on, she went to the documents, and found exactly what she needed to._

_The file read 'Duncan Abraham Notes'._

_Zoey quickly clicked on it, only to find that Cody's findings were absolutely out of the ballpark. He was blaming Hatchet for covering up the case, and thinking that Duncan was the one who killed Cameron Little._

_However, that wasn't the truth._

_A smile curled on Zoey's face as she grabbed the computer, and stuck it in her bag. After leaving a quick note, she left not through the door, but through the windows. It was a short drop down, and as soon as Zoey's feet touched the ground, she saw Bridgette's Jeep pull in._

"_Perfect timing," Zoey said, and then darted off into the bushes._

* * *

The duo walked into Cody's office, and saw that the blood reported to be splattered in the room had been cleared up.

"This is where Cody was kidnapped," Bridgette said, causing Zoey to remember when she kidnapped the said person.

* * *

_Zoey peered through the windows, and saw Cody quietly reading a book in his office. A smile curled on her face, as she gently pushed the window open._

_Cody's back was to her, so he did not notice the fact that Zoey was slowly creeping up behind him. Zoey pulled out her Taser, and quietly shocked Cody, causing him to go unconscious._

"_And now the fun begins," Zoey muttered, pulling a bag of goat blood out of her own bag. She had decided to make it look like a struggle had gone on, and decided to kill a goat the night before, and steal its blood._

_As she splattered the blood around, Zoey grasped onto Cody's shirt, and dragged him out of the room. After she left a note, she departed from the building, with Cody in tow._

"_Three down, one left to go," Zoey smiled as she walked off, dragging Cody with her._

* * *

The smile reappeared on Zoey's face as Bridgette's back was turned. Once Bridgette turned back around, the smile vanished.

"Any ideas of who could've taken them?" Bridgette asked.

"No idea," Zoey shook her head, "This whole thing is quite a mystery. How about we go get some lunch? Studies show that you think well when you're less hungry,"

Bridgette was hesitant for a minute, but then nodded her head, "OK, it's on me,"

"No, trust me. I've got it," Zoey nodded, and then led Bridgette out of the room, but not before letting out a deep cackle.

"What was that?" Bridgette asked, turning around.

Zoey looked from side to side, "I didn't hear anything,"

"Oh, OK," Bridgette replied in a skeptical tone.

* * *

DJ chattered his teeth; the jury had been in deliberation for almost an hour now, and it was almost 4:00 in the afternoon.

"Relax," Noah said confidently, "You'll get your diner back,"

Before DJ could respond, the jury silently walked back into the courtroom, giving both McLean and DJ looks.

The head juror approached the stand, "We the jury, find Chris McLean…"

* * *

Hatchet sat at his desk, with Jo sitting on the other side.

"Are you serious?" Jo asked, raising an eyebrow, "You're going to put Katie on trial. Where's your proof?"

"My proof is right here!" Hatchet exclaimed, throwing the security tape onto the desk, "It clearly shows Katie retrieving money bags from the bank, and walking off!"

Jo folded her arms, "Why are you being so harsh towards Katie? I thought you hated McLean. Why would you want to help him out?"

Hatchet went quiet, causing Jo to lift an eyebrow.

"What does McLean have over you?" Jo asked, standing up now.

"He…he made me help him cover up the Duncan Abraham case," Hatchet said, throwing his eyes to the ground.

* * *

"Guilty on all counts," the juror said, and then stepped back.

The audience cheered in approval as DJ and Noah shook his hands. McLean dropped his head, looked at the ground.

"Both parties please approach the bench," the judge said, and DJ and McLean walked up to approach him.

"Mr. Quirell, you have your Diner back," Judge Murphy said, "and McLean, you will pay a fine of $1,000,000 for the charges you have committed,"

"Thank you sir," DJ said, smiling happily.

McLean grumbled, and then walked away, back to his lawyers, leaving DJ to stand with the judge.

"Mr. Quirell, since you have your diner back, and because I enjoy eating there so much, I will give you your diner back permanently," the judge said, smiling.

DJ gasped.

"You mean—"

"Yes, you now own the diner, and will not have to pay any more taxes," Judge Murphy answered, "Now getting cooking!"

DJ then walked out of the courthouse that day, smiling at reporters who snapped his photos.

* * *

Over by the local news channel tent, Josh stood smiling at the cameras.

"Well, it seems that DJ may have won a victory today," Josh said, "But he should beware. When Chris McLean goes down, he brings down everyone with him. I suppose this is just the calming before the storm,"

"This is Josh reporting. Have a good day everyone!"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"What does Chris McLean have over you?" Jo snapped at the police chief.

**One resident attempts to uncover the truth…**

"Zoey is bad news," Dawn said, "And I will uncover the truth!"

"Good luck with that," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

**While another attempts to remember…**

Heather held Justin's hand, and remembered when they had first met.

**Leaving only broken hearts…**

"He's still unresponsive," the nurse said, motioning towards Justin, "We may have to pull the plug,"

* * *

**A/N – **Ah, only eight more episodes left to write! Tomorrow will be the episode everyone's been waiting for: when Heather reflects on her past with Justin! Oh, and also, please remember to vote in the poll on my profile if you want to see a second season! Also, I can release two more characters that will appear in my spin-off show 'The Bold and the Famous': Beth and Geoff! They'll have rather big parts, so stay tuned!

-Reading10


	20. Dawn Attempts to Uncover the Truth

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 20: Dawn Attempts to Uncover the Truth

That night at the police station, Jo was still barking at Hatchet.

"What does Chris McLean have over you?" Jo snapped at the police chief.

Hatchet sighed, knowing that the truth would have to come out eventually, "Years ago, I found the love of my life, Pam. We were madly in love, and almost every night, we went out to eat or do something,"

Jo rolled her eyes, "I still have no idea how this is affecting anything,"

"Hold on," Hatchet said, and then continued, "One night, we went out to eat. I had a bit too much to drink, but I drove home anyway. Pam and I argued almost all the way home, and I was drunk. I didn't see the car pulling out in front of us,"

"It was in the dead of night. We were just young and stupid," Hatchet said; his eyes mostioning as he talked.

"What happened then?" Jo asked, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Our car flipped over the other car on impact. The other car's driver was killed almost immediately," Hatchet said, "I survived the car crash. But—"

Jo gasped, realizing the truth.

"Pam didn't survive, did she?" Jo asked, sinking back down into her seat.

Hatchet shook his head, "The doctors did everything they could, but Pam died,"

"But wouldn't that make you the ultimate killer?" Jo added, "You were drunk, and driving at the time. You took your eyes off of the road, and then it was over,"

"That's where I lied," Hatchet said, "I said that Pam was driving. I made it look like that since I managed to crawl out of my seat and into the other one. Pam had went through the windshield, so it didn't matter,"

Jo gasped again.

"You lied to the police?" Jo asked; her eyes bugging out.

"Jo, I was the police," Hatchet said, looking up to stare at Jo dead in the eyes.

* * *

Dawn sat at the counter of the Wawanakwa Diner, as Momma DJ and DJ held a small party that night for the reopening of the diner.

She was drinking another hot chocolate, and her teeth were beginning to turn brown from all of the chocolate. Dawn didn't care, because at the moment, she was deep in thought.

"Are you OK there, Dawn?" Noah asked, sitting down next to the moon child.

Dawn looked up, and rolled her eyes, "What is it Noah?" she asked, folding her arms.

"Just asking," Noah said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Noah rolled his eyes, "Sure. Ask away, Dawn,"

"What do you think of Zoey Smith? She's a new resident in town—"

"I think I know who the new residents are in town, Dawn. I'm the only general store in town, so of course I see everyone, everyday," Noah said, getting back to his regular, sarcastic tone.

Dawn put her hands on her hips.

"Well then, what do you think of her?" Dawn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's nice, I guess," Noah said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I mean, she's not the most outgoing person either. She's sort of strange, I guess,"

Dawn smiled, "Exactly. She is very suspicious,"

"No, that's not exactly what I meant," Noah said holding up his hands, "I meant—"

"Zoey is bad news," Dawn said, "And I will uncover the truth!"

"Good luck with that," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Heather sat with Justin, holding his hand. She and he had been through so much ever since they first met.

"Oh, Justin," Heather said, smoothing back Justin's hair.

Heather held Justin's hand, and remembered when they had first met.

* * *

_Heather's car had broken down alongside the road. _

"_Damn it," Heather grumbled as she stepped out of her car, and walked to the front. Opening up the hood, Heather was devolved into a cloud of black smoke, causing her to cough wildly._

_She shut the hood back down, and went to sit back in the driver's seat. She had no way of contacting anyone because her phone was dead, and of course, she had no idea where she was._

_The queen bee had been heading to Boney Isles to do some shopping, but her car had broken down on the way there. As Heather was in deep thought, she didn't see the car stopping behind her._

"_May I am of assistance?" asked a man's voice behind her._

_Heather stood up and found herself facing the hot model Justin Foreman._

_Her eyes bugged out, and she was lost for words._

"_Yeah, I'm Justin Foreman," Justin said, smiling back at the queen bee, "Can I help you with your car?"_

_When Heather managed to continue talking, she shook her head, "It's pretty banged up. We're gonna need a real mechanic,"_

_Justin scratched the back of his head, "Well then. How about I give you a ride into Boney Isles, and then we'll talk there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Heather's eyes lit up, as she soon found herself riding in Justin's truck with her purse on her lap._

"_I never thought Justin Foreman would be the type to drive trucks," Heather noted, looking out the window._

_Justin chuckled, "Well, Justin Foreman's got a bit of a personal life;" he looked over to Heather, "Like everybody doesn't know that I just helped a damsel in distress,"_

"_I wasn't a damsel in distress!" Heather said, quite loudly. When she saw Justin's strange reaction, she chuckled, "I meant, I was your damsel in distress,"_

* * *

"So you covered it up?" Jo said; her eyes bugging out.

"Yes," Hatchet announced, "I covered up my own wife's death. And after the funeral was over and everything, I thought it was all done with. Turns out it wasn't,"

"I'm guessing this is where McLean comes in?" Jo asked from her seat.

Hatchet nodded.

"I got a personal visit from McLean two weeks after the funeral. It turned out that he witnessed everything from his office. He even got it on tape. I mean, the security footage did,"

Jo gasped, "So… McLean blackmailed you to help him cover up the Duncan Abraham case, and now you feel that he's blackmailing you to keep Katie behind bars?"

"He might not be blackmailing me," Hatchet folded his arms, "For Katie's case, anyway. I just feel that the evidence points to Katie. That's why her trial will be starting by next week,"

* * *

Dawn knew that Zoey was out at the moment, as she saw Bridgette and her enter the Wawanakwa Diner moments after Dawn had left.

The moonchild used her master keys for the apartment building to get into Zoey's apartment. As she soon as she win, she locked the door behind her, and started to search.

Search for anything that could bring Zoey down, as Dawn was sure that Zoey was up to no good.

But what Dawn wasn't sure about, was Zoey's whereabouts. She wasn't aware of the fact that Zoey was actually on her way home.

* * *

_After several dates, Heather and Justin remained to be going strong. Justin made several trips to Wawanakwa City just to be with Heather, which the queen bee enjoyed._

_One date, after several others, Heather was happy to know that Justin was taking her out to the Manhunt Grill, their favorite place. _

_Justin arrived, right on time, and walked into Heather's apartment where the two shared yet another kiss._

"_I can't believe we've been dating for almost a year now," Heather said, smiling at the male model._

"_Time sure flies when you're in love," Justin commented._

_As the two continued to kiss, Heather wrapped her arms around Justin's waist innocently, but was shocked to see her hand had fallen on Justin's pocket, which had a small box in it; a ring box._

_Heather remained quiet for the entire car ride, causing Justin to remain unsure of what was the matter._

_During dinner, right before Justin was about to propose, Heather excused herself to go to the bathroom, and eventually left the restaurant, and ran home, ditching Justin._

_And that was the last Heather ever saw of Justin, until Gwen's funeral. _

* * *

Heather was on the verge of tears as she held Justin's hand.

However, before she could get anywhere with her crying, a nurse stepped in with a few doctors behind her.

"He's still unresponsive," the nurse said, motioning towards Justin, "We may have to pull the plug,"

One doctor tapped his chin, "I say we pull the plug. The tests show that he suffered large amounts of brain damage,"

Heather gasped to see the doctors talking about her Justin, like she wasn't even there. Finally, one doctor recognized her.

"Is that the girlfriend you told us about, Wendy?"

The nurse nodded her head, and the doctor walked over to Heather.

"I'm sorry, dear, but we'll have to pull the plug. There's no hope," the doctor said.

Heather let out a burst of tears, causing the doctors and nurse to feel sympathy for her, "Can I… can I hold his through it?"

The doctors nodded in unison, and Heather cried as she watched the doctor reach for the plug.

However, at that exact same moment, Heather felt a squeeze from Justin's hand.

"Wait!" Heather snapped, holding up her hand, which was entwined with Justin's.

"He's alive!"

* * *

Dawn approached Zoey's bedroom door, and quietly opened it, only to be amazed with what she had found.

Pictures were pasted on the wall of Bridgette, and three other residents of the town Dawn didn't recognize. They were everywhere, along with maps of the City, and computers set up.

"O my God," Dawn said, stepping further into the room, "What has Zoey been up to?"

Before she could say another word, Dawn fell to the ground, unconscious. Behind her, Zoey stood with a Taser in hand.

"Oh dear, Dawn," Zoey said, blowing off the steam from the Taser, "You were just getting way too close. And now I'll get rid of you,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"That's not possible," the nurse said, checking her records, "He can't be alive,"

**Suspicions add…**

"Where's Dawn?" Bridgette asked intently, folding her arms.

**Tensions fly…**

Alejandro glared as he watched the two talk from behind the glass window.

**And drama rises…**

"I have realized something," Justin said, reaching for something on his side table, "Life is too short,"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, only seven more chapters after this! Can you feel the tension growing, folks? Anyway, in case any of you missed, yes, Justin is alive. But what does that mean for Alejandro, or for the future of Heather and Justin? Tune in tomorrow to find out the partial truth! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, the poll deciding the second season has been taken down. I wonder why… also, check out my other story, The Drama House, which is just as good as this one!

-Reading10


	21. Justin Pops the Question

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 21: Justin Pops the Question

Everyone in the room let out a terrific gasp.

Heather looked up, still holding on tightly to Justin's hand, "You heard me! He just squeezed my hand! He's alive!"

Suddenly, as if to add to the tension, a loud, regular beeping sound was heard, and the doctors rushed off to the machine.

"His heartbeat is rising," the doctor said, turning back to the nurse.

"That's not possible," the nurse said, checking her records, "He can't be alive,"

Heather stood up, still clinging onto Justin's hand.

"Well he is. Now, you better not pull the plug on him!" Heather exclaimed, throwing her one hand into the air.

"We won't," another doctor said, "But we'll keep him under watch for now. It may have just been some tension,"

"He's alive," Heather said, narrowing her eyes, "Trust me. I know,"

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the door was thrust open, and Zoey thrust Dawn into the prison with the other three prisoners.

"There," Zoey said, putting her hands on her hips, "Now sit in there, and prepare to die, you piece of—"

"Dawn!" Cody's voice exclaimed, recognizing the moonchild.

Zoey walked into the room, smiling, "Yes. She got too close to finding out the truth, like you, Cody. So she'll suffer just as much as you all,"

"You witch," Leshawna snapped, glaring at the indie chick.

"Sticks and stones, my dear friend," Zoey said, and then stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, the residents of Wawanakwa City woke up, to a bright and sunny day. However, the mood of course wasn't that cheerful.

Bridgette stepped out of her apartment, and looked around, only to see Zoey struggling once again with her keys to get back into her apartment.

"You're out for the second night in a row?" Bridgette asked, approaching her.

Zoey looked back over her shoulder to see the surfer girl approaching her, "Oh yeah. I had some business to take care of,"

"More paperwork, I guess?" Bridgette pressed on.

"You guessed it," Zoey lied.

"Where's Dawn?" Bridgette asked intently, folding her arms.

Zoey nearly jumped out of her skin as dropped her keys, and turned around to face Bridgette, "Why… why do you care where she is?"

"I'm just asking. I had a problem with my faucet, and I was wondering if she had a wrench," Bridgette said, eying Zoey suspiciously, "Why are you so jumpy?"

Zoey realized that she was in the clear, and a smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I'm just really tired," she said, and then added a yawn, "I'm going to go get some sleep. Good night!" she hurriedly unlocked her door, and rushed into the apartment, leaving a confused Bridgette.

* * *

The nurse and doctors left the room, leaving Heather alone with Justin. Finally, she broke down, tears streaming down on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Justin," Heather said, "I honestly really loved you. I was just so scared and nervous. I knew that you were going to propose, and I guess I just freaked out,"

She paused before continuing.

"I wasn't ready. But I now know that I am ready," Heather nodded her head, "I know now the reason why I turned down Alejandro. Because eventually I would run into you," she smiled, "And then I would realize what I was in love with you in the first place,"

"But you can't hear me," Heather sighed, shaking her head, "But I want you to know that I'm apologizing,"

Suddenly, Justin's eyes blinked open, and he smiled at Heather.

Before Heather could react, Justin spoke.

"And I want you to know that I forgive you," he said, "and that I love you too,"

* * *

Katie was in her cell when Hatchet approached her. She was in the middle of a game of solitaire when he interrupted her.

"Stars," Hatchet said, bringing her out of thought.

The sweet girl looked up, and glared at the police chief, "Are you here to let me go? If you are, you can quit the joke right now,"

"I'm not joking, and you aren't being released," Hatchet folded his arms, "If anything, I've set a trial date for you,"

Katie stood up, amazed.

"Hold on; I'm being put _on trial_? Why was I never notified of this?" Katie snapped.

"You're not on the need to know list," Hatchet said.

Katie groaned, and sat back down on her bed, "This is so not fair. I demand a lawyer!"

"And a lawyer you'll get," Hatchet said, "You'll have one by next week; when your trial begins,"

* * *

Dawn stirred, and eventually was awake. She looked around, and realized that she was in a dimly lit cell along with three other people.

"She's awake," a boy's voice came.

"I can tell that, you idiot!" snapped a girl's voice.

The third person did not say anything, but Dawn could understand that he was showing great concern for her.

"Where am I?" Dawn let out, rubbing her forehead, "Who are you people?"

"We're not exactly sure," said Leshawna from the other side of the room, "But I'm Leshawna, and this is my brother, B,"

Cody appeared in front of Dawn, smiling, "I'm Cody; it's nice to see you again Dawn,"

"How do I know you?" Dawn asked, getting a little creeped out.

"You went to Wawanakwa High with me. You were a senior when I was a freshman," Cody answered, "I'm Cody Anderson,"

Suddenly, Dawn realized who Cody was.

"Oh," Dawn said, "You're the principal of the school now, aren't you?"

Cody nodded, "And we're all trapped here. You just got here a little bit ago. Zoey Smith brought you here,"

Dawn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"Zoey will pay for her crimes! I will make sure of it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"As long as I get my hands on her first," Leshawna said, rubbing her hands together, "I'm gonna wring that white girl's neck!"

* * *

"Oh Justin," Heather said, wrapping her arms around Justin's neck. Justin threw his arms around Heather waist, smiling.

The two shared a kiss, and when they departed, Heather smiled as well.

"You look happy," Justin said, then rubbed his head, "What the hell happened to me, anyway?"

"You were in a hit and run accident," Heather explained, "The police aren't exactly sure of who hit you. The trail's gone cold,"

Justin sighed, "Oh well. As long as I'm safe, and you're here with me now,"

"I love how you can get over things so quickly," the queen bee said, smiling.

"And I love you too," Justin replied, "Which is why I have to ask you something," he looked over his shoulder to see something planted on his bedside table.

Heather grew a confused look, "What is it Justin?"

"I have realized something," Justin said, reaching for something on his side table, "Life is too short,"

"O my God," Heather interrupted, realizing what it was.

"I've carried this with me, ever since we broke up," Justin explained, "For hope that we would once more fall in love,"

"Oh Justin; I never stopped loving you,"

"Neither did me," Justin said, sitting in his hospital bed. He opened up the box, exposing a shiny new ring, "Which I why I'm asking you this,"

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"I am innocent," Katie said, folding her arms, "This trial is a waste of time!"

"The evidence doesn't point there," Hatchet warned.

Katie glared at the sheriff, "You watch your back Hatchet, because once I am free, you will be brought down," she said.

* * *

Heather didn't even think about it for a second more. She rapidly nodded her head, smiling at the male model.

"Yes," Heather said, smiling, "I will marry you! I love you Justin!" she exclaimed, and then jumped onto Justin, wrapping him in a bear hug.

However, the emotion did not flow outside of the room, as a certain individual was standing outside.

Alejandro glared as he watched the two talk from behind the glass window.

"You can have your moment now, Justin and Heather," he said, glaring at the two, "But watch your back. I will bring you down,"

And then Alejandro left the hospital, leaving Justin and Heather to enjoy their moment.

* * *

Bridgette sighed as she sat at her kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee.

She was staring at the window, which had a nice view of Wawanakwa City as a whole. As she took in the entire view, she took another sip of coffee.

"The ending is near," Bridgette assured herself, "And whoever killed Gwen, and kidnapped my friends will be brought to justice,"

* * *

**Next week on The Young and the Dramatic…**

"We, the jury find Katie Stars," the head juror said, looking intently at the sweet girl.

**It's all come down to this…**

"She's going down," Bridgette said, punching her left palm with her other hand, "I'm going to make sure of that,"

**Truth will come out…**

"We're getting married," Heather said, beaming to the customers.

**Secrets will be revealed…**

"McLean is going to pay," Hatchet said, standing up from the desk.

**People will return…**

"Miss me?" he said, smiling.

**And it will all come down to one thing…**

"You killed her in cold blood!" Bridgette screamed, "And now I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**A/N – **Well, I quickly got this one typed up! Now, let me tell you this: the preview attached in today's chapter was for **ALL **of next week, not just Monday. Tomorrow's chapter will be a special recapping all of the season's events leading up to the finale week, which will begin on Monday, July 16th, 2012. See you tomorrow for: The Young and the Dramatic Rewind!

-Reading10


	22. The Young and the Dramatic Rewind

The Young and the Dramatic

Special: The Young and the Dramatic Rewind 

My name is Gwen Abrahams.

Yes, I do realize that I am dead. How the hell do you think I'm narrating this thing if I'm not dead? It's always the dead that narrate things, isn't it?

Anyway, when I was alive, I lived in a town called Wawanakwa City. This town was a sleepy little town just a shy 30 miles from the Hudson Bay. However, the level of drama in this town sure made up for the amount of sleepiness it was known for.

My friends and enemies were constantly finding themselves in drama. Drama that didn't start until a rather close "friend" was charged with murder. He was put on trial, but escaped prison the night before the trial began.

The case was later dismissed, as Duncan Abraham was never found.

I was heartbroken when I realized that Duncan was gone. He was the only one that made me feel right as a woman. When we secretly eloped in Boney Isles, he promised me that he would never leave me.

Well, that was strike one.

OK then.

I was sort of expecting fireworks for that one since I just told you the connection I had with Duncan Abraham; a connection that my good friend Bridgette Summers had just uncovered.

And that brings me to what I'll be talking with you about.

* * *

It was 2012 when Bridgette arrived in Wawanakwa City; five years after Duncan had escaped from prison, and went missing. I had gone five years without any excitement in the bedroom. Can you believe that?

Anyway, when my good friend Bridgette arrived in town, she soon became interested in the Duncan Abraham case.

So interested that she didn't even realize what she was getting herself into. She visited the Wawanakwa Daily newspaper office, and started snooping around for any information on the case.

When she found none, she left the office, but not before running into Ezekiel Miller. Miller was in the group that framed Duncan for the murder of Cameron Little. If I were still alive, I would strangle his little neck.

Anyway, Ezekiel managed to outrun Bridgette (no surprise there; she didn't look very athletic to begin with), leaving Bridgette to turn to moi; Gwen Abraham.

When I first met Bridgette and learned of her interest in the Duncan Abraham, I decided not to tell her about my last name.

For obvious reasons; one, she was going to freak out and ask if I had anything to do with Duncan, and two, I knew she would find out eventually.

Not wanting her to get hurt, I sent Bridgette on a wild goose chase to Wawanakwa High School to talk to Blaineley O'Halloran, a teacher I knew that had long since retired from the school.

However, when Bridgette realized that she had retired, she talked to Cody Anderson, who was personally looking into the case himself.

I have to be honest; I didn't expect to see that one coming.

Anyway, Cody turned down Bridgette's plea for help, causing Bridgette to return angrily to me, asking why I lied for her.

But before I could respond to her, I was shot in the heart, dying almost immediately.

Whoever shot me can go rot in Hell for all I care.

See what I did there? Go rot in Hell? I'm in Heaven. Get it? No? OK.

Anyway, I was dead, and I watched peacefully over Bridgette, watching her every move. After my death, Cody realized that he had to help Bridgette, and joined forces with her. The two started investigating the case in my honor, (how sweet; not!) and went to go see two locals: Leshawna and B.

Leshawna explained to Bridgette what happened that night, leaving Bridgette to wonder whose plan it was to really frame Duncan.

OK.

I forgot something.

Rewind!

Immediately after I died, a new girl arrived in town, Zoey Smith. She was suspicious, and doesn't really come into play until later.

Fast forward!

Back to after Bridgette wondering about the culprit behind Cameron Little's death.

After dropping Cody back off at the school, Cody's files on the Duncan Abraham case were revealed to be stolen. It was sort of a good thing though, since Cody's thoughts were WAY out of the ballpark.

But there will be more on that later.

My funeral took place next, and finally Bridgette realized that my last name was Abraham. Only, she doesn't know how Duncan and I share a connection.

You, as the readers, do!

Hah! I just did a bit of breaking the fourth wall, and nobody noticed.

OK.

Now people are starting to notice.

Damn it!

Anyway, back on track.

After my funeral, Bridgette and Cody returned to Leshawna and B's house, only to discover that the two had been kidnapped by an unknown source.

Bridgette decided to go see the police against Cody's wishes, causing Sheriff Hatchet (always liked him) to admit to the fact that Chris McLean made him cover up the Duncan Abraham case after Duncan escaped.

However, their conversation was long-halted when Jo Haverstock arrived in town to help investigate my murder (how sweet), leaving Bridgette to leave.

Cody, upon learning that Bridgette defied him dropped out of the conversation, only to be kidnapped as well.

After Cody's kidnapping, Bridgette came clean to Hatchet, and told him everything. At least until Jo came in, stating that some chick stole money from McLean Enterprises.

Bridgette, taking this as her chance to infiltrate Chris McLean, went with the two, who arrested the chick. Bridgette crept back to McLean's office, only to find pictures of Duncan in his desk.

What a creep!

Anyway, before Bridgette could do _anything_, McLean showed up, and demanded Bridgette to leave.

Jerk.

Meanwhile, Leshawna, B, and Cody realized that the new chick, Zoey Smith (remember her? I told you she was important) was their kidnapper. She told them that they were going to pay for helping Bridgette try to crack the case.

What a bitch.

Back with Bridgette; she decided to trust Zoey (bad move, girl), and the two investigated the crime spots, leaving for Zoey to only smile and nod.

Also meanwhile, Dawn, the creepy girl from the Alcatraz apartments decided that Zoey was no good (finally, someone with common sense!), and decided to raid her apartment, only to discover that Zoey's a complete psycho!

However, before Dawn could tell _anyone_, Zoey locked her up along with Leshawna, B, and Cody!

Now Zoey had four prisoners and Bridgette under her belt.

Who will stop her? Who will try?

Only time will tell.

But as I watch up here from Heaven, I can sense something is coming. Danger is going to be visiting Wawanakwa City, and there's no telling when it will leave.

I just hope Bridgette can realize that Zoey is no good, and take her down once and for all.

Well, that and discover the truth behind the Duncan Abraham case! That would help too.

Oh, and find out who the hell killed me!

That's the one thing that's been seriously pissing me off. I haven't been able to figure out who killed me. My murderer must be covering her tracks very well, because I have yet to figure it out!

Hopefully Bridgette can.

I know she will.

* * *

**(And now…a sneak preview from the finale week!)**

Hatchet stepped into McLean's empty office, and looked around. The entire place looked deserted, and Hatchet was not sure where the powerful CEO of McLean Enterprises was at the moment, or what he had done to the place.

He stepped over to his desk, and found a remote sitting on the table. Hatchet picked it up, and aimed it for the TV screen.

With a click of a button, the TV screen turned on, revealing Chris's face.

"Hello Hatchet," Chris said, causing the sheriff to jump. Hatchet spun around, and realized it was only a video, "By now, I assume that Katie Stars trial has gone through. It matters nonetheless whether you convicted her or not,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, and sat down in Chris's chair.

"But I would like you to know, that I was the one who framed Katie," Chris said, and then let out a deep cackle, "I stole the money from the bank, and now I'm living it up in a place far away from this pathetic little town,"

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Chris said, his voice dropping.

"That darn weasel!" Hatchet bellowed out, standing up, and then was about to turn the TV off, when Chris continued.

Chris's smile turned into a toothy grin.

"And before we say good-bye, I think we should talk a bit about Pam," Chris said.

Hatchet's jaw dropped as he turned back towards the TV.

* * *

**A/N – **Well, that's all for today folks! I hoped you enjoyed the preview for next week. I can tell you right now that this scene is featured in Tuesday's episode, OK? Anyway, Monday kicks off finale week, which will include some of the biggest moments of the season, so don't miss it!

-Reading10


	23. Katie's Trial Goes Underway

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 22: Katie's Trial Goes Underway

Josh straightened his papers on his desk, while once more listening to Staci babble on about some long lost relative.

When the cameras turned back on, Josh smiled.

"Good morning Wawanakwa City! I'm your anchor, Josh, and this is my co-anchor, Staci," he said, pointing over to Staci, who was happily continuing to babble.

The technician zoned out on Staci, and focused merely on Josh and what he was saying.

"Last week, we brought you news of Quirell vs. McLean," Josh said, "Well this week, another trial concerning McLean has sprung up. It's McLean vs. Stars. Katie Stars, an ex-intern at McLean Enterprises, is charged with stealing money from the vault,"

Josh chuckled, "It seems like McLean just can't get a break. Anyway, the trial is set to start today, and we've just received word that Sheriff Hatchet has arrived at the courthouse with Katie Stars in tow. Our live coverage will begin later this morning,"

"In other news, out in Boney Isles, auditions for their latest production, Skyrocketed, are set to begin soon,"

* * *

Judge Murphy sat in his seat, watching the opening statements begin. The defense attorney given to Katie by the state was easily explaining how McLean had asked Katie to retrieve bags from the vault on that one occasion.

Besides that, Katie had never been to the vault.

However, when McLean's lawyer began his opening statement contradicting what the defense attorney had said: the date on the security footage was unclear. It could have been for any other date.

The judge's eyes turned to Katie whose eyes were moist from crying possibly before the trial had begun.

_There is no way this young girl could've thought of a plan like this_, Judge Murphy thought and then let out a deep sigh, and continued watching McLean's lawyer.

* * *

Bridgette easily navigated her way down Main Street in her Jeep, and parked alongside the street right out front the Wawanakwa Diner.

The diner had just reopened the week before, or so Bridgette had heard. As the surfer girl stepped into the diner, she was surprised to see that the entire diner was filled to the brim. They were all watching live coverage of the trial presented by Josh.

Bridgette took a seat at the counter, and Momma DJ skated over towards her.

"Hello honey," Momma DJ said, smiling, "You figure out your big mystery yet?"

"No," Bridgette said, "Leshawna, B, and Cody have gone missing. And now I'm thinking my landlord, Dawn, has gone missing as well,"

Before Momma DJ could continue, a surprised voice came from behind Bridgette.

"Dawn's missing?" Noah asked, sinking into the seat next to Bridgette, "But—"

"Who are you?" Bridgette squinted, looking at the bookworm. Momma DJ saw another customer, and skated away.

"Noah Ridge," the bookworm said, "I own the general store down the road. Now, what is this you're talking about? Is Dawn really gone?"

Bridgette shrugged.

"I haven't seen in her in about a week or so. She isn't answering her calls or anything like that," Bridgette said, "I'm really worried about her,"

"Oh no," Noah said, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"The last time I saw Dawn, she said something about going to investigate some girl. She said that she had something to hide," Noah explained.

"Zoey Smith?" Bridgette repeated.

Noah nodded, "Yeah, that's the name,"

"Why would Dawn think Zoey was up to something? Zoey just moved her, and as far as I'm concerned, she isn't that suspicious," Bridgette said, but then stopped herself, "Wait a minute,"

"What now?" Noah asked, folding his arms.

"The first time I ever talked with Zoey, she was a bit a strange. She said she knew that I was with Gwen Abraham when she died," Bridgette explained.

"You were?"

Bridgette nodded her head, "Yeah, but nobody knew that. The police didn't disclose that information. And she arrived in town _after _Gwen's death. How could she have possibly known that?"

Noah shrugged.

"I don't know. But if you ask me, I think you should ask her a few questions. Ask her if she's seen Dawn,"

"That's the thing," Bridgette said, "I asked her yesterday whether she saw her or not, and she said she hasn't seen her at all,"

"I wouldn't believe that," Noah tapped his chin, "In fact, I wouldn't believe anything Zoey has told you. She could be lying to you about everything,"

He checked his watch, "Well, I have to get to work. Nice meeting you," he grabbed his coffee, and departed from the store, just as Heather and Justin walked, past a confused Bridgette.

"Momma," Heather said, approaching the owner of the restaurant.

Momma DJ looked up to see Justin well and alive. She dismissed Heather, and immediately wrapped her arms around Justin's waist.

"O my; boy, I was so worried! I kept praying that you would make it through," Momma DJ said, "The Lord is good to all of us,"

Justin smiled, "I heard you got your restaurant back,"

Momma DJ smiled, "I know. If it weren't for DJ and Noah, we all wouldn't be standing here right now,"

"Momma," Heather interrupted, causing the owner of the restaurant to stare at her, "We'd like to make an announcement,"

She arched her one eyebrow in confusion, "About what?"

"You'll see," the queen bee said, smiling, "We just want to tell everyone we see,"

"OK then," Momma DJ said, grabbing a microphone from behind the counter, "Here, I still think the audio system works in this place,"

"Attention," Heather said into the microphone.

Almost immediately everyone in the diner's attention was brought to them. Just as Heather was about to start speaking, Alejandro stepped into the diner, right in time.

"My boyfriend, Justin, and I have an announcement," Heather said, smiling.

Bridgette perked up, and listened to this.

Justin smiled, looking at his fiancée, "As all may know, I was a bit of an accident about a week ago, and I just awoke from my coma. After waking up, I realized that Heather had been there for me the entire time,"

Alejandro's face turned into a scowl.

"So, I proposed," Justin said, finishing his story, causing Heather to hold out her hand, which had the engagement ring on her finger.

"We're getting married," Heather said, beaming to the customers.

The entire restaurant erupted into cheers, and everybody was happy for the two, except for Alejandro, who groaned. He left the diner, and started walking down the sidewalk, glaring at the ground.

"So he thinks that he can just steal my fiancée? Well, he's got another thing coming for him. Oh, yes he does," Alejandro said, and then turned a corner, and disappeared from view.

* * *

Katie rapidly tapped her fingers on the desk, wondering when the jury would be finished with deliberation.

"Calm down," the lawyer said, sitting next to Katie, "Your fine,"

"In case you haven't realized, I'm facing at least a few years in prison! This goes on my permanate record!" Katie exclaimed.

The lawyer said, and was about to continue, until the jury slowly walked back into the room.

"We have a verdict," the head juror said, walking up to the podium.

Outside the courthouse, Josh was standing in front of the camera underneath the local news tent.

"This just in; they have a verdict," Josh said, "I repeat; the jury has found a verdict with less than an hour of deliberation. We know take you inside the courtroom with live coverage,"

"We, the jury find Katie Stars," the head juror said, looking intently at the sweet girl.

Katie held her breath, and then turned around to look at Sadie, who had a scared look on her face. Just as Katie looked back at the jury, her eyes locked with Chris, who sat behind his table surrounded by his lawyers.

Suddenly, she realized it. She realized it just as Chris's smile turned into a nasty grin.

Chris McLean had framed her.

"Guilty on all counts,"

Katie, however, was brought back to attention as the head juror announced it, causing her to suddenly fall back into her seat.

"Bailiff, please take Ms. Stars into custody," Judge Murphy said, sighing from his seat, "Her sentencing will be 20 years in prison. Court is adjoined,"

As Katie was handcuffed, and about to be carried away, she started screaming out.

"Wait! No! I've been framed! Chris McLean in the culprit!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face.

However, nobody was listening to her.

Except for Sheriff Hatchet, who had stood up, and was listening intently on what Katie was saying. He gasped, and turned over to see that McLean had vanished from the courtroom.

* * *

Atop McLean Enterprises, Chris stood, smirking at the city below him.

"Well," he said, "I've finally done it. I've built my company, and robbed all of its money," he said, and then snapped his fingers.

His bodyguard walked over, and opened up the door to the helicopter.

"Your ride awaits, Mr. McLean," he said, stepping back.

"Thank you," Chris said, and then took one last look at the city, "Good-bye Wawanakwa City,"

And then he climbed into the helicopter, and the door swung close behind him.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"O my God," Bridgette said, looking intently at the fabric, "How could they have missed this?"

**One resident realizes his mistake…**

"I was wrong," Hatchet said, suddenly standing up, "How could I have done this to her?"

**And deals with past experiences…**

Chris's smile turned into a toothy grin.

"And before we say good-bye, I think we should talk a bit about Pam," Chris said.

**Meanwhile, another has an incredible encounter…**

Bridgette gasped as she turned around, "O my God. It can't be,"

* * *

**A/N - **Welcome to finale week, people! I originally got all of this week's writing done last week so that I wouldn't have to cram the chapters into my regular daily life. Anyway, what do you think so far? Judging by the previews, Bridgette finds something, and then sees someone. I wonder who that might be? Find out tomorrow!

-Reading10


	24. Hatchet Realizes His Faults

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 23: Hatchet Realizes His Faults

Katie was thrown into the cell, immediately after her trial, and abandoned by the bailiff to be all by herself.

"Ugh!" Katie said, trying to wipe away tears. However, they just kept coming.

However, before she could continue attempting to wipe them away, a voice alerted her to attention.

"I'm sorry,"

Katie spun around to see Hatchet standing outside of her cell.

"What are you doing here?" Katie snapped, regaining her composure, "Not that you care anyway. You were the one who doesn't believe me the most! I'm telling you, McLean framed me! Why—"

"I know," Hatchet interrupted.

The sweet girl stopped in mid-sentence, and her jaw dropped.

"You what," Katie repeated, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just say that you believed me?"

Hatchet nodded.

"I was wrong. I realized it all too late," Hatchet said, "But believe me. I will get you out of here, and bring you to justice,"

Katie folded her arms, "The second this cell is unlocked, I'm going to punch your lights out,"

Hatchet smiled, "I look forward to that. But first, I have to go stop McLean, before he tries to escape,"

"Good luck with that," Katie said, and then sat down on her bed, "I'll be here,"

* * *

Bridgette ordered her coffee, and watched Heather and Justin sit down at the counter.

Suddenly, a voice brought her to attention.

"So Momma tells me that you're trying to dig up the truth behind the Duncan Abraham case," DJ said, appearing behind the counter.

The surfer girl nearly jumped, but when she calmed down, she nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm trying to, but I think I hit a dead end,"

"Well," DJ said, shrugging, "Have you thought of returning to the crime scene? That normally helps on the shows,"

Bridgette nodded, "I already checked,"

"Are there any other locations that may be connected to the case?" DJ pressed on.

Suddenly, Bridgette's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Bridgette exclaimed, and grabbed her purse, "Thank you DJ! Put it on my tab!" she said, pointing to the coffee.

"It's on me," DJ replied, "And you're welcome,"

As Bridgette rushed off, DJ chuckled, and went back to work.

* * *

As Hatchet pulled the squad car up to McLean Enterprises, he got out, and looked up to see the helicopter flying off.

"Damn it!" he let out, pounding his fist on the roof of the car. However, he still had a mission to fulfill.

* * *

Zoey stepped of the Mercedes, and saw that they had already arrived. She knew this by seeing the yellow beetle sitting next to where Zoey had parked her car.

As Zoey stepped into the warehouse, she saw her boss standing in front of her, with their hands on her hips.

"I trust you have taken down that stupid blonde, correct?" the boss asked.

"No," Zoey said, bowing her head in shame.

Her boss's eye began to twitch.

"May I ask why the hell you haven't?" they snapped.

"She's too smart," Zoey crossed her arms, "She's always on the go. I can never just grab her,"

The boss crossed their arms, "Fine! If you aren't going to do it, then I'll take care of her myself! Stay here, and watch the prisoners!" they snapped, and then left the warehouse, causing Zoey to break down, and start crying.

* * *

Hatchet stepped into McLean's empty office, and looked around. The entire place looked deserted, and Hatchet was not sure where the powerful CEO of McLean Enterprises was at the moment, or what he had done to the place.

He stepped over to his desk, and found a remote sitting on the table. Hatchet picked it up, and aimed it for the TV screen.

With a click of a button, the TV screen turned on, revealing Chris's face.

"Hello Hatchet," Chris said, causing the sheriff to jump. Hatchet spun around, and realized it was only a video, "By now, I assume that Katie Stars trial has gone through. It matters nonetheless whether you convicted her or not,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, and sat down in Chris's chair.

"But I would like you to know, that I was the one who framed Katie," Chris said, and then let out a deep cackle, "I stole the money from the bank, and now I'm living it up in a place far away from this pathetic little town,"

"And there's nothing you can do about it," Chris said, his voice dropping.

"That darn weasel!" Hatchet bellowed out, standing up, and then was about to turn the TV off, when Chris continued.

Chris's smile turned into a toothy grin.

"And before we say good-bye, I think we should talk a bit about Pam," Chris said.

Hatchet's jaw dropped as he turned back towards the TV.

"What the hell?" Hatchet asked the TV, knowing that he wouldn't get a response anyway.

"I knew that I had to work on my scheme. It was years ago then when I started to develop it. I knew that I would need the police on my side," Chris explained, "So that's why I decided to blackmail you,"

Hatchet fell back onto the desk in surprise. He knew where this was going.

"The only way I could blackmail you was making you feel like I knew the truth about Pam's death," Chris said, "I did know that. And you knew I knew that,"

"But the thing is, I _caused _Pam's death," Chris said.

"Oh God," Hatchet said, not believing what he was hearing, "You bastard!"

"So now you know the truth," he finished, and let out a deep breath, "Well, that's a relief; getting that off my chest. By the time you hear this; I will be far away from Wawanakwa City. Good-bye Hatchet,"

The TV turned off, and Hatchet was speechless.

"Chris framed Katie. I knew it. I was right!" Hatchet exclaimed to himself, but then stood up.

"I was wrong," Hatchet said, suddenly standing up, "How could I have done this to her?"

However, he fell back down when he started to think about Pam.

"Pam," he said; his eyes were mostioning by just thinking of her. Finally, he knocked it off, and a scowl formed across his face.

"McLean is going to pay," Hatchet said, standing up from the desk.

"And I will make sure of it,"

* * *

Bridgette parked her Jeep, and stepped out of it. She had parked right across from the local paint store, where Gwen had been shot and murdered. As she prepared to walk across the sidewalk, however, her eye caught glimpse of something.

A piece of fabric had been snagged onto a fence gating a park, right across from the store.

The surfer girl walked over to it, and took it off.

Bridgette followed the spot the piece of fabric had been placed on, and looked directly across the road to see the hole in the glass window of the local paint store.

"That's where the bullet went through," she said, and then gasped.

"O my God," Bridgette said, looking intently at the fabric, "How could they have missed this?"

After a few seconds of thinking about it, Bridgette was about to cross the street when a voice startled her.

"Funny how things work," the voice said.

She swung around to come face to face with a startling person.

Bridgette gasped as she turned around, "O my God. It can't be,"

Standing right in front of Bridgette, was Duncan Abraham.

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Miss me?" he said.

**A framed convict has returned to Wawanakwa City…**

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette said, throwing her hands in the air, "Do you realize how risky this is?"

**And he's come prepared with revenge…**

"They killed my Gwen," Duncan said, folding his arms, "And I swear, I'll kill them,"

**Possibly enough revenge to spare….**

"I am going to kill Chris," Katie said, glaring.

**But in the end, only time will tell…**

"I know who's behind all of this," Bridgette announced, "and you won't believe it,"

* * *

**A/N - **And the shocking return of Duncan Abraham has happened! And judging by the previews, it's only going to get better from here. Tune into tomorrow to find out why Duncan _really _returned to Wawanakwa City.

-Reading10


	25. Duncan Returns to Wawanakwa City

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 24: Duncan Returns to Wawanakwa City

"Duncan?" Bridgette asked, realizing who had approached her.

"Miss me?" he said.

Bridgette gasped, and immediately walked over to the bad boy, and slapped him across the face.

Duncan's hand immediately went to his face, and chuckled, "Geese, we just meet, and you're already hitting me?"

"What are you doing here?" Bridgette said, throwing her hands in the air, "Do you realize how risky this is?"

"Why else would I come with this?" Duncan asked, pulling up a pistol from his pocket, waving it in the air.

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "C'mon; I have to get you somewhere safe. Before the police swarm this area,"

"Bad girl," Duncan smiled, "I like that,"

As soon as the two were inside her apartment, Bridgette slammed the door shut, and raced over to Duncan.

"Now why the hells are you back in Wawanakwa City; after all of this year's?" Bridgette questioned.

Duncan folded his arms, "Why are you looking into a case concerning me that has nothing to do with you?"

"Because it's…" Bridgette started, "Because it's interesting,"

"Same reason why I'm back; it's interesting seeing everyone cause so much drama over me,"

"You're a horrible person, you know that? You're escaping, and leaving behind people who cared about you!" Bridgette snapped.

Duncan chuckled, "Oh yeah. Like people in this town actually cared about me. They all couldn't wait to see me behind bars,"

Bridgette folded her arms, "But Gwen cared, didn't she? She died protecting you!"

The smile on Duncan's face dropped, and Bridgette knew she had hit a sour topic.

"That's the main reason why I'm back," Duncan said, "To pay my respects to my wife,"

* * *

Hatchet walked into Murphy's office, holding the videotape in hand.

"Katie Stars is innocent," he said, waving the tape in his hand, "and I have proof,"

The judge looked up from his laptop, and stared amazingly at the police sheriff, "Um, Hatchet what are you talking about?"

"I visited McLean," Hatchet said, "He left the city after he realized that he was out of the clearing. He stole the money from the vault, not Katie,"

Murphy reached for the videotape, and Hatchet allowed it.

"You're saying that this will clear Ms. Stars?" Murphy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Hatchet sat, and then Murphy put the tape in his video player. Over the course of the next thirty seconds or so, Murphy watched Chris confess to framing Katie.

Hatchet, realizing what was coming after that, quickly grabbed the remote, and turned it off.

"Is that enough proof?" Hatchet asked before Murphy could respond to his tactics.

"I hope so," Murphy said standing up, "Let's go free Ms. Stars,"

* * *

"Your wife," Bridgette repeated, utterly confused.

Duncan nodded, and then sat down on the couch, "Didn't she tell you that right after graduation we eloped? Technically, she was my wife up until her death," he said.

"No," she replied, "Gwen apparently didn't tell me a whole lot about her personal life,"

"Well then," Duncan said, crossing his arms.

Bridgette sat down a chair, and her eyes narrowed towards Duncan, "Duncan, why did you come back?"

The bad boy sighed.

"When I heard that Gwen was dead, I decided it was time for me to return. I was living in Newville for a little bit under an alias," Duncan explained, and then he removed his gun from his pocket, "I'm going to kill whoever killed Gwen,"

Bridgette gasped.

"Duncan, then you is no better than who killed Cameron and framed you!" she let out.

"They killed my Gwen," Duncan said, folding his arms, "And I swear, I'll kill them,"

* * *

Hatchet and Murphy approached Katie's cell, with Murphy holding the keys. Both had smug smiles on their faces as Katie, whose eyes were still moist, looked up.

"What is it?" Katie asked, "Are you coming to get me for my sentencing?"

"No," Murphy said, "We're coming to free you,"

Katie gasped and jumped to her feet, "Hatchet! Did you find something?"

Hatchet nodded.

"I found loads of stuff. When we find Chris, he'll be going away for a long time. There's no doubt about that," Hatchet explained.

"Thank God," Katie said as Murphy opened the cell, and she walked out a free woman, "Now let's go find Chris!"

"There's one problem with that," Hatchet pointed out, "We honestly have no idea where Chris went. Until we find him, he's a free man,"

Katie groaned, "But _we are _going to find him,"

"Hopefully," Hatchet said, "He got away with lots of cash, so he could've bought a flight to go anywhere,"

"I am going to kill Chris," Katie said, glaring.

* * *

Bridgette sighed, "I know you must be furious. But we have no idea who killed Gwen,"

Duncan stood up.

"But I do. It's the same person that killed Cameron," Duncan said, folding his arms, "I recognized the person from the night we were attacked in the alley,"

"Who was it, Duncan?" Bridgette asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Zoey Smith," Duncan answered.

* * *

"I'll take you back to the police station. I just have to wrap up some paperwork," Hatchet said, "And you can pick up your things,"

Katie nodded, and waved to Judge Murphy.

"Thank you for everything," Katie said, smiling. As she walked out of the courthouse with Hatchet, Murphy's eyes widened as he noticed something on the back of Katie's neck.

It was a heart shaped birthmark.

* * *

Bridgette slowly sunk back into her chair.

"O my God," Bridgette said, amazed at what she had just learned, "Your telling me that Zoey was behind everything? She was behind killing Gwen and kidnapping the others?"

Duncan nodded.

"Zoey is bad news. She always was," Duncan said.

Bridgette finally regained her balance, and stood back up, "We have to go tell Hatchet. He'll know what to do,"

"Hatchet," Duncan repeated, "He's still around?"

"Yes," Bridgette nodded, "and if you ask me, age hasn't been to kind to him," she grabbed her purse, and then led Duncan out of her apartment.

* * *

As Katie searched through her belongings, Jo and Hatchet were speaking in the sheriff's office.

"So McLean had your wife killed?" Jo asked, amazed.

Hatchet could only nod.

"That is so sick," Jo crossed her arms, "That man is so sick and twisted. Let me tell you, the next time I see him, I'm going to plow right into him—"

"We have bigger problems," Hatchet said, "Like finding Hatchet, and solving the Duncan Abraham case once and for all,"

"We're still trying to solve that?" Jo asked.

Hatchet nodded, "And I have a feeling that it will be over soon,"

Then, as if on cue, Bridgette stormed into the office, with Duncan Abraham in tow. Hatchet took a double take as he realized who was with Bridgette.

"Hello Hatchet," Duncan said, folding his arms.

"Bridgette!" Hatchet snapped, "Do you realize who you have with you?"

Bridgette nodded, "Yes Hatchet, I do,"

Jo ignored both Hatchet's shocked faces, and Bridgette and Duncan's stern faces.

"I know who's behind all of this," Bridgette announced, "and you won't believe it,"

Hatchet dropped his charade, and listened up.

"Who?" he asked.

"Zoey Smith. She's behind Gwen's murder, and kidnapping the fourth missing residents,"

Both Hatchet and Jo gasped, just as Katie entered the office.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Hatchet said, dismissing Katie. He approached both Bridgette and Duncan, and in a simple sentence he said:

"Well then. Let's bag us a psycho,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"Here's how our plan will work," Hatchet said, beginning a full on monologue.

Duncan yawned, "Make it quick,"

**Four residents plan a rescue mission…**

"One way or another," Jo said, "Zoey is going down. Dead or alive,"

"She's going down," Bridgette said, punching her left palm with her other hand, "I'm going to make sure of that,"

**While one plans to fulfill a secret vendetta…**

"It's Zoey!" barked Hatchet as they turned the corner.

Duncan pulled out his pistol, "Say hello to Hell for me!" he screamed as he chased after her.

**But in the end, no one is sure what's really going on…**

"We had it wrong the entire time," Bridgette said, gasping.

* * *

**A/N - **There are only two more episodes left in season one! Can you feel the tension rising? Trust me, it's going to get even more dramatic than it already is! Can the team stop Katie before she hurts anymore prisoners? Or is there something far more sinister at play? There probably is, but you won't find out until either tomorrow or Friday!

-Reading10


	26. Wawanakwa City Prepares for a Showdown

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 25: Wawanakwa City Prepares for a Showdown

The five spread out around the planning table in the conference room.

Hatchet looked up to the four standing before him, "May I remind you that once we go after Zoey, there's no turning back. Judging by what's been able to accomplish since she arrived in town, I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that it will be dangerous,"

Duncan chuckled, "The 'D' in my name stands for dangerous!"

"Really?" Katie asked, staring at the bad boy.

"No, not really," Duncan said, realizing that his joke had not gone over too well with everyone else.

Jo raised an eyebrow at the bad boy, and looked back over at Hatchet, who was explaining the rescue mission to all those who were _actually paying attention_.

"Here's how our plan will work," Hatchet said, beginning a full on monologue.

Duncan yawned, "Make it quick,"

"Bridgette, you're going to have to do this," Hatchet said, staring intently at the surfer girl, "Since we have no idea where they're holding the four, we'll have to use you as bait,"

Bridgette's eyes widened.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "For someone who's figured out this much, you're sure getting slow,"

"I know what he said, idiot!" Bridgette snapped, losing her temper with the bad boy, "I'm just a little nervous,"

"Well then," Duncan folded his arms.

Hatchet continued detailing the plan, and once he was done, Duncan smiled.

"Alright; let's bag us a psycho,"

"My line, punk," Hatchet snapped, and then left the room, with Jo, Bridgette, and Katie following.

As they were walking out, Jo began talking.

"One way or another," Jo said, "Zoey is going down. Dead or alive,"

"She's going down," Bridgette said, punching her left palm with her other hand, "I'm going to make sure of that,"

* * *

The four sat in Jo's car (so Zoey wouldn't realize what was up), and were waiting for Bridgette to approach Zoey. The surfer girl had gone up to her apartment to confront the redhead.

Hopefully everything would go according to plan.

Bridgette pounded on the door, and it swung open, revealing Zoey to be standing in the doorway.

"What now?" Zoey asked.

"Can I come in?" Bridgette asked, and without getting an answer, she stepped into the apartment. Zoey shut and locked the door behind her, and spun around.

"What is it?"

Bridgette folded her arms, and approached the redhead.

"I know it was. It was all you," Bridgette snapped.

Zoey's eyes widened, "What exactly do you think I did, Bridgette?" her head cocked to the side, and a smile spread across her face.

"You kidnapped all four of them, and murdered Gwen," Bridgette said, glaring at the redhead, "You make me sick,"

"Oh really," Zoey asked, "Well then,"

The redhead turned around, and started to walk away, but almost immediately swung back with her Taser in hand.

"O my God!" Bridgette exclaimed, "It is you—"

But before Bridgette could finish her sentence, Zoey tased her, and Bridgette crumbled to the ground.

"Finally," Zoey said, smiling, "It's about time,"

* * *

"Shh," Jo said, waving for the other three to stop talking.

Zoey's black Mercedes pulled out of the Alcatraz apartment's parking lot, and went down the road.

"Slow down," Hatchet warned the Jockette as she slowly started following the redhead's car. In the backseat of Zoey's car, Duncan noticed a slumped silhouette through the window.

"He's got her," Duncan pointed out, "I think she's unconscious,"

"Good," Hatchet said, "Then she won't be awake to realize how scary of a situation we put her in,"

* * *

Zoey dragged Bridgette into the cell, causing much tension to rise.

"O no," Cody said, realizing who it was, "They got her too,"

Leshawna glared at Zoey as she handcuffed Bridgette to the same pole that Cody was attached to.

"You're a monster, you know that?" she snapped.

"Call me what you will," Zoey said with a smile. She left the room, causing the room to plunge into darkness yet again.

"I'm so sorry," Cody said, looking at Bridgette's unconscious body, "I should've stayed with you. And now we're both trapped her,"

Dawn reached over, and put her hand on Bridgette's forehead.

"She is OK. She should awake soon," Dawn revealed, and then went back to meditating, causing both Leshawna and Cody to give her strange looks.

* * *

Jo parked the car right outside of the warehouse, and all four stepped out of the car.

"You two stay in the car," Hatchet warned them, "Jo and I will take care of this,"

Katie shook her head, "No. I'm going with you. I've been cooped up in a prison cell all day. I need some fresh air," she folded her arms.

"And I've got some payback coming their way," Duncan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Good luck with that," Jo rolled her eyes, and the four entered the warehouse. Just as they entered it, the door shut behind them, causing them to jump.

"Hello?" Katie let out, "Um, I think I'm going to stay in the car,"

"Too late," Hatchet pulled out his gun, "Show yourself Smith!"

The group started walking down the path in the warehouse; it smelled of cow manure, as if it had used to be an old cow house. Just as they turned a corner, the four came face to face with Zoey, who was walking towards them.

Zoey gasped, and started running in the other direction.

"It's Zoey!" barked Hatchet as they turned the corner.

Duncan pulled out his pistol, "Say hello to Hell for me!" he screamed as he chased after her.

"Abraham! Get your ass back here!" Hatchet snapped, chasing after the bad boy, who was chasing Zoey wildly with his gun.

"Stay here," Jo said to Katie, chasing after the three.

Katie looked around, and suddenly felt creeped out.

"I think I'm going to, uh, find the hostages," she said, and then walked towards the direction that the four had run down.

* * *

The five hostages sat on the cold floor, in the cell, waiting for someone to come rescue them.

Suddenly, they heard a man's yell.

"Is that Hatchet?" Cody sounded, looking around.

"I think so," Leshawna said, and started pounding against the wall, and wailing at the loudest she could go, "In here! Somebody help us!"

As if on cue, the door swung open, and light flooded into the cell.

Standing in the doorway was Katie, who had a bright smile on her face. "Found you," she said, smiling, "I am so good at hide and go seek,"

"I don't know who you are," Cody said, beaming back, "But thank you,"

Dawn opened up an eye, and stopped meditating, "She's Katie Stars," she tapped her chin, "Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Long story," Katie waved it away, and pulls out a hair clip from her hair, "But here, let's get you guys unchained,"

After several minutes, Katie managed to unlock everybody, and they stood up for what seemed like the first time in moments.

B grabbed Bridgette from off the floor, and Katie led the five out of the cell. However, they stopped when suddenly, a gunshot rang out.

* * *

In another part of the warehouse, Duncan held out his gun, glaring at Zoey who had fallen to the floor.

Duncan hadn't shot her, but he'd shot the wall right behind her.

"You killed my Gwen," the bad boy screamed at her, "And now I'm going to kill you,"

From behind Duncan, came Jo and Hatchet, who were staring intently at the situation that was going on.

Just as Duncan was about to pull the trigger, Zoey let out.

"It wasn't me!" Zoey exclaimed.

Duncan put down the gun, dropping his glare, "What do you mean it wasn't you? You admitted to killing her! I know you did!"

"It wasn't me! It was the person that I'm working for. She killed Gwen!" Zoey screamed, slowly crawling back towards the door behind her.

"Who's 'she'?" Duncan pressed on, walking towards Zoey, who was on the verge of tears.

Zoey latched onto the wall, and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she finally let out the name of the murderer of Gwen.

"Blaineley O'Halloran,"

* * *

**Next on the Young and the Dramatic…**

"We had it wrong the entire time," Bridgette said, gasping.

**It's all come down to this…**

"Blaineley is somewhere in the city," Hatchet said, "And we're going to find her,"

**The truth will come out…**

"Why the hell did Blaineley kill Gwen?" Bridgette snapped, approaching Duncan.

**And no one knows what's coming next…**

"You killed her in cold blood!" Bridgette screamed, "And now I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

**A/N – **Well folks, its all come down to this! I told you all Blaineley would come back one way or another, and now she's Gwen's killer! Mysterious, huh? Well, I can tell you that tomorrow will have **several **cliffhangers, both good and bad, that will all lead into the **very possible **second season! See you tomorrow!

-Reading10


	27. Bridgette Makes a Startling Revelation

The Young and the Dramatic

Episode 26: Bridgette Makes a Startling Revelation

Duncan nearly dropped the gun.

"What—"he said, recognizing the name.

Suddenly, the lights went out, plunging the warehouse into darkness. A door was slammed, and suddenly the lights came back on.

Zoey was gone; and Duncan slowly sunk to the floor, and dropped the gun. Hatchet ran up to him, and grabbed the gun.

"Boy, what the hell were you thinking?" Hatchet snapped, pulling Duncan to his feet.

Jo approached the two, "What I'd like to know how you have a connection to Blaineley O'Halloran, but first; who the hell is Blaineley O'Halloran?""

Duncan sighed, and turned around to look at Jo, but before he said anything, Katie marched into the area with the five prisoners (Leshawna, B, Cody, Dawn, and Bridgette).

"You're welcome," Katie said, beaming. However, her smile fell once she noticed that Duncan was crying.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Jo folded his arms, "Zoey didn't kill Gwen. Blaineley O'Halloran did. Whoever that is,"

Suddenly, Bridgette, who was in B's arms, blinked her eyes open, and she gasped along with Cody.

"Blaineley O'Halloran?" they both repeated in unison.

"We had it wrong the entire time," Bridgette said, gasping.

"Yes," Jo nodded, "Now, is someone going to tell me who that is?"

Cody stepped forward, "Blaineley was a teacher at the high school the year that we all graduated, minus Dawn," he pointed to the moon child, "The year we were set to graduate, she disappeared along with both Ezekiel Miller and Zoey Smith,"

He tapped his chin, "Wow, in retrospect, that kind of all makes sense,"

Leshawna gasped, remembering something as well, "Remember how I said that I thought there was third person there the night that we were attacked in the alley? I think it was Blaineley!"

"It must've been," Duncan interrupted, "I remember there being a third person, but it was all fuzzy until now,"

"Those three must be working together," Hatchet announced, "Meaning that we have to stop them,"

When Cody, Leshawna, B, and Dawn all cheered in approval, Hatchet shook his head at them.

"Not you four," he said, "You all need to rest. And get a shower," He waved the air in front of his nose, "You all stink,"

The sheriff turned to Bridgette, Duncan, and Jo.

"Blaineley is somewhere in the city," Hatchet said, "And we're going to find her,"

Katie stepped in, looking confused, "What am I going to do, guys? I can help," she offered, causing Hatchet to shake his head.

"No," Hatchet shook his head, "You have no part in this. You're going to be taking these four back to the city. Take them to the hospital,"

"But—"Katie started.

"No buts," Hatchet interrupted, "We have to go,"

But Katie wasn't finished.

"What exactly are we going to be taking? We only have one car, and we all can't squeeze into it," Katie confirmed.

* * *

A bit later, Hatchet and Katie stood in front of a rather large horse and buggy that was near the opening of the warehouse.

"I saw this on the way in," Hatchet said proudly.

Katie's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said.

* * *

The four entered the police station, and soon as they entered, Hatchet turned on Duncan and Bridgette.

"Change of plans," he said, "You two are going to stay here, and Jo and I are going to go after Zoey. Maybe she can help us find Blaineley,"

"No freaking way," Duncan snapped, approaching the sheriff, "We're going with you,"

Hatchet shook his head, "If Blaineley and Zoey are as dangerous as we think they are you both could be put into serious danger. Jo and I will take care of it. You both have been a big help. Just let us take care of it now,"

Soon Jo and Hatchet left the police station, leaving Duncan and Bridgette alone.

They both crashed in Hatchet's office, causing Bridgette's mind to wander. She wasn't going to be able to just sit and let Hatchet and Jo take care of it.

She needed to talk.

* * *

After dropping the four off at the hospital, Katie sat in the waiting room, wondering what the outcome of Hatchet and Jo's attack would be.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter over the city sounded, and Katie looked out the window to see a helicopter with the words "McLean Enterprises" printed on the side. It was flying over the city, towards McLean Enterprises.

Katie stood up, barring her teeth.

"It's on McLean," Katie said, glaring at her reflection in the mirror, "And you're going down,"

* * *

"Duncan," Bridgette stared.

Duncan popped open one eye, causing Bridgette to tense, "What now, surfer?" he asked, adding in a new nickname.

"Why would Blaineley murder Gwen?" she asked calmly.

The bad boy immediately stood up, looking concerned.

"I have no idea,"

Now Bridgette knew that Duncan was hiding something. She stood up as well, folded her arms.

"Why the hell did Blaineley kill Gwen?" Bridgette snapped, approaching Duncan.

Duncan sat back down onto Hatchet's desk, "Because Blaineley hates me,"

"What?" Bridgette asked, sitting back down.

"Fine; I'll tell you!" Duncan said, and then started his story.

"Blaineley was a new teacher my junior year. She was my English teacher, and that was the subject I seriously needed help with. She tutored me after school. At least that's what I thought she had planned,"

Duncan sighed, and started to remember the tutoring sessions.

"Blaineley secretly was attracted to me. She said so many times that she loved me and that we had a _connection_," Duncan said, "She… she took my virginity,"

"O my…" Bridgette said, listening to everything that Duncan was telling her.

"But as I entered my senior year, I didn't want this to continue anymore. I didn't tell Blaineley that I had met Gwen over the summer, and that we had secretly eloped,"

"When Blaineley found out, I guess she went mad, and wanted revenge. She attacked me in the alley, and then disappeared. I was put on trial, but Gwen… Gwen helped me escape prison. She gave me another chance," Duncan finished.

Bridgette was on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry, Duncan,"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

The surfer girl pulled herself long enough to answer it, but put it on speaker phone since her hand was trembling.

Suddenly, a voice rang through the speakers; a voice that Duncan knew very well, and that alarmed him.

"Hello everybody," the voice said, "I'd like you all to know that this is a personal message from moi; Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. I would like to extend my personal invitation to Duncan Abraham. I'm currently residing at the Wawanakwa High School. It's nice and dark, and I know that's how Duncan liked it,"

The phone went dead, causing Duncan to jump to his feet.

"We're going," Duncan said.

"But Hatchet told us to stay here—"

"Screw Hatchet!" the bad boy snapped, turning to Bridgette, "You said yourself that you wanted so badly to end this once and for all. Well you know what? I'm going to end this with or without you!"

Duncan grabbed his gun from the table, and then left the room, causing Bridgette to hesitate, but eventually follow.

* * *

Hatchet and Jo paused outside Zoey's apartment, with guns at the ready.

Soon Hatchet's knuckles rapidly went against the wood, causing loud cries to be heard from the inside.

Finally, when nobody came to the door, Jo pushed Hatchet out of the way.

"Step aside," she said, and then kicked the door, causing it to fall back, and off the hinges.

The two walked into the apartment, expecting to see Zoey ready to attack, but instead found the redhead sitting on the couch, crying her eyes out.

* * *

Bridgette parked her Jeep outside the Wawanakwa High School, and together, she and Duncan stepped through the front doors, ready for the final showdown to begin. But almost as soon as they entered the school, they came upon a trail of roses, leading down the hallway.

"Was she always this creepy?" Bridgette asked Duncan.

"After Gwen and I eloped?" Duncan said, "Yes."

The two followed the trail of roses, and as they walked, Duncan grabbed his gun from his pocket, and held it tightly in his hand.

The roses stopped outside of a door that was slightly ajar.

Both Duncan and Bridgette exchanged glances, and then Duncan pushed open the door. The classroom was plunged in darkness, and as they stepped in, they had no idea where anything was.

The door slammed behind them, and a lock was heard turning.

The lights came back on.

And there was Blaineley, standing by the door, and pointing a gun at Duncan.

* * *

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" Hatchet ordered, pointing the gun directly at Zoey.

However, Zoey made no effort to move at all.

"I said—"Hatchet said, but was interrupted by the redhead.

"I never wanted any of this," Zoey said while crying.

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about girl?"

Zoey sat up, and looked intently at Hatchet in the eyes, "I never wanted to be a part of Blaineley's plan. I mean, at first, I thought I was doing well. Blaineley managed to convince me, but after Blaineley killed Cameron, I realized that it was crazy,"

"Damn straight," Jo interrupted.

"Hush girl," Hatchet snapped, and looked at Zoey, "Continue,"

"But when I wanted to walk out, Blaineley threatened to tell you that I was Cameron's killer and not Duncan," Zoey said, "So I stayed with Blaineley, and we escaped town the day after Duncan's arrest. When Blaineley realized it was time for revenge, we returned, and she made me kidnap those four people,"

Jo rolled her eyes, "C'mon Hatchet, are you seriously going to believe this? She's insane!"

Zoey gasped.

"No, no, NO!" Zoey shrieked, "You have to believe me!" she fell off the couch, and fell onto the floor, rolling around and screaming.

Hatchet shook his head, "She's messed up. Blaineley's brainwashed her," he explained to Jo, who folded her arms.

"I'm not buying it," she said, rolling her eyes.

Finally, Zoey propped herself up against the couch after her tantrum was over, and held out her wrists, "Please. Take me away. Lock me up; whatever you want to do. Just make sure that I'm never near Blaineley ever again,"

Jo grabbed her handcuffs, "You can make sure of that. You'll never see the daylight again,"

Finally, something dawned on Hatchet.

"Wait; you said Blaineley had a plan. What was it?" Hatchet asked as Jo handcuffed the redhead.

Zoey looked up, and let out a deep sigh, "She said that she was going to kill Duncan. Her plan was to lure him to the school—"

Both Hatchet and Jo exchanged glances.

"O no," they both said in unison.

* * *

Katie stepped out onto the roof of McLean Enterprises, recognizing Chris's helicopter to be sitting on the roof. The pilot was sitting in the cockpit, but hadn't noticed her. Katie, taking this as her chance, darted over to the helicopter, and quietly pulled the door open, not alarming the pilot.

She hid behind the seat, and shut the door behind her.

Soon, the door opened once again, and Chris McLean entered the helicopter holding a bag.

"I got the last of the money," Chris said, "And yet, no Hatchet. I would've thought that he would've been swarming the place,"

The pilot nodded his head, and soon the helicopter took off from the roof top, with Katie aboard.

* * *

"Hello baby," Blaineley said smiling as she approached the bad boy, "Nice to see you again,"

"Shut up, bitch," Duncan snapped, causing Blaineley to jumble back in confusion.

A smile crept across Blaineley's face, "Baby, why are you being this way? I mean, I got rid of the girl that was in our way of being happy for you. Now we can be alone forever,"

"You got rid of the girl that was my way of being happy!" Duncan growled.

Blaineley chuckled madly, and then turned the gun quickly to aim at Bridgette, "And look who it is? Bridgette Summers; I don't believe I ever had you in class,"

"How—how do you know me?" Bridgette asked, amazed.

"Remember Zoey?" Blaineley asked, smiling, "She told me all about you. She was such a good helper. She even helped me get those four stupid kids out of the way. But you," with her left hand holding the gun, her right hand's pointer finger pointed to Bridgette, "You were a bit difficult to catch,"

"Guess I'm too smart for you," Bridgette shot back.

Both she and Duncan were beginning to back up towards the wall, with Blaineley walking towards them.

"I've been in Wawanakwa City for quite some time now," Blaineley said, "I was even there when little Gwen died,"

As the murderer talked, she told the two about how she murdered Gwen.

* * *

_Blaineley from the park across the street, watched as Bridgette stepped into the local paint shop. She had her gun in hand, and was ready to shoot. She didn't care who she shot, as long as she got someone._

_After a few seconds of watching, Blaineley held up the gun, and aimed it towards the store window. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet shot across the street, and into the store through the window._

_One of them dropped, and Blaineley smiled._

_As she stood up and started to walk away, some of her dress snagged onto the fence._

* * *

"It wasn't Zoey's top that I found snagged to the fence," Bridgette said, suddenly realizing it, "It was your dress!"

Blaineley nodded, "And kudos to you for figuring that out. Poor little Cody thought he had everything figured out, but turns out, he didn't," she pointed to the desk, where Cody's laptop was placed.

"You stole his laptop?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, Zoey did that," Blaineley reminded her, "But it was to my orders,"

Duncan finally couldn't take anymore of Blaineley's cursed talk, and held the gun up even higher.

"Shut up, Blaineley," he said, "its over. We've got you all figured out,"

"Isn't that sweet?" Blaineley asked, "You think it's over! But it won't be over until I get rid of little Bridgette here, so you and I can be together Duncan,"

Bridgette gasped, and watched as Duncan stepped in front of her.

"You're not going to hurt Bridgette," Duncan said.

Blaineley gasped.

"You've turned him against me, haven't you?" Blaineley asked; her eyes widened, "How dare you, you bitch!"

Just as Blaineley was about to pull the trigger, Duncan charged the blonde, and wacked the gun out of her hand. However, that was not before the bullet discharged from Blaineley's gun hit Duncan in the stomach. He fell to the ground, causing Bridgette to reach for Blaineley's gun.

As she grabbed it, she looked up to see Blaineley holding a knife.

"Look what you've done!" Blaineley exclaimed, "You've made me kill Duncan, just like I've killed Gwen!"

However, Bridgette had had enough of this.

"You killed her in cold blood!" Bridgette screamed, "And now I'm going to kill you!"

As Blaineley raced towards Bridgette with the knife, ready to plunge it into the surfer's stomach, Bridgette shot the gun, and it struck Blaineley right in the heart.

And just as Blaineley fell to the ground, the door to the classroom swung open, and Hatchet stormed in with his gun raised.

"Bridgette!" Hatchet snapped, "Where's Duncan?"

A loud moan was heard, and Bridgette rose to her feet. She raced to Duncan's side, where he sat; color was beginning to fade from his skin.

"We need to get him to the hospital!" Bridgette screamed, "We're losing him!"

However, Hatchet had frozen, looking Blaineley's motionless body lying on the floor.

"Hatchet, can't you understand?" Bridgette shrieked, racing to Hatchet, "We need to get Duncan out of here!"

* * *

Bridgette paced the floor in the emergency room, as Duncan was put into immediate care by the doctors. Hatchet had gone back to the police station to deal with Jo who had Zoey in custody.

Meanwhile, an ambulance had arrived at the scene to pick up Blaineley's body, but they soon stated that there was nothing they could do: the shot fired from the gun by Bridgette had killed her instantly.

Now Duncan was in critical condition, and there was only one thing left for Bridgette to do.

She could only wait, and pray.

* * *

The sign behind the desk read: Wawanakwa City Adoption Centre.

The lady behind the desk's name was Helga Huff **[1]**. She was rather plump lady who wore a green hat, and had a bird in a cage behind the desk.

"How may I help you sir?" Helga asked the man standing in front of the desk.

"I need to look at a record from say 1989?" the man asked, and Helga nodded. She disappeared behind a door to go back into the storeroom leaving the man to think about what he was about to do.

The man in deep thought was Judge Murphy.

* * *

As Jo locked Zoey into her cell, she walked back into Hatchet's office. He explained to her what he had witnessed in the school, and she agreed that Bridgette had acted in self defense.

Finally, they were greeted with a knock on the office door. Jo opened it up to see Dawn standing in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Hatchet, Ms. Haverstock," Dawn said, smiling, "I was wondering if you'd seen Katie Stars anywhere. I just wanted to say thank you to her for rescuing us from the warehouse,"

Hatchet raised an eyebrow, "She isn't at the hospital?"

"No," Dawn shook her head, "She wasn't there when we were all checked out,"

Jo and Hatchet both jumped to their feet.

"If she isn't at the hospital, then where could she be?" Jo asked, looking back at Hatchet, who was just as confused as her.

* * *

The helicopter landed on Wawanakwa Island, and Chris McLean and the pilot left the helicopter, causing Katie jump out from behind the seat.

She stretched her legs, and then exited the helicopter. She immediately walked up behind Chris, and called him out.

"Hey bastard," Katie screamed, walking towards her.

Chris whipped around, and was surprised to see Katie standing behind him, "Katie? What are you doing here? I thought you were locked up!"

"I was until Hatchet realized that you're an even bigger asshole than what he thought," Katie snapped, crossing her arms, "I know about everything, McLean. You framed me, and I'm here to tell you that it's over,"

McLean raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," Chris stated.

"Really," Katie glared, "And—"

But before Katie could finish, she was knocked out with a rock, and crumbled to the ground; behind the sweet girl stood Chris's bodyguard.

"Good bodyguard," Chris said with a chuckle.

* * *

The operating room was busy with doctors hustling around. Duncan was laid out on the operating table, unconscious.

Finally, the buzz stopped, and one doctor looked at his watch.

"Call it," he said, and scribbled down the time, "Time of death 8:59 p.m.,"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Footnotes **

**[1] - **Helga Huff? Hmm... shout-out to any Harry Potter fans out there? (Helga Hufflepuff)

* * *

**A/N - **Well folks, season one of _The Young and the Dramatic _is now complete! Now what's this we're hearing about a season two? Well...

**Drum roll please...**

...

...

...

...

...

_The Young and the Dramatic_ **will return on Wednesday, August 22, 2012** for a **second** **season**which will continue the story of Wawanakwa City. Meanwhile, _The Bold and the Famous _will premiere its **first season **the following **Monday, August 27, 2012**.

During this time period, I will be posting sneak peeks of season two on Deviant Art. The link to my profile on there is on my profile. So, please I hope you've all enjoyed reading this for now, because season two is just around the corner!

-Reading10


End file.
